La mujer y la viajera del tiempo
by Odric tasantO
Summary: Nanoha y Fate son una pareja de apariencia normal, se quieren y son felices pero Fate padece de una extraña enfermedad que le impulsa viajar en el tiempo y le permite conocer a Nanoha cuando era niña y que la condena a enfrentarse aun tragico futuro
1. PRÓLOGO

**La mujer y la viajera del tiempo**

**Prologo**

**Nanoha**: Es duro quedarte siempre atrás. Toda mi vida he esperado siempre por Fate-chan; no sé dónde está y me pregunto si se encontrará bien. Es duro ser la que se queda.

Trato de mantenerme ocupada. Porque el tiempo pasa mas rápido de ese modo.

Me voy a dormir sola, y despierto sola. Doy paseos. Trabajo hasta agotarme. Observo el viento juguetear con los escombros que arrastran el invierno bajo la nieve. Todo parece simple hasta que piensas en ello. ¿Por qué la ausencia intensifica el amor?

Ahora yo espero a Fate-chan, ella se desvanece sin quererlo, y yo la espero, veo que el tiempo pasa tan lento como si fuera un año o una eternidad. A través de cada instante puedo ver infinitos instantes alineados, aguardando. ¿Por qué se ha marchado a donde yo no puedo seguirla?

**Fate**: ¿Qué se siente? A veces es como si tu atención errara un instante y luego con un sobresalto te das cuenta de que el libro que sostenías, la ropa que llevas puesta e incluso la sala de estar han desaparecido y te encuentra de pie, desnuda como Dios te trajo al mundo, metida hasta los tobillos en el agua helada de una zanja junto a una carretera rural, tiemblas y deseas por todos los demonios poder desaparecer porque lo único que te queda por hacer es robar o explicarte, el robo te conduce a la prisión, pero explicarte resulta tedioso y debes invertir tiempo en ello y al final terminas mintiendo y como resultado acabas en la cárcel, luego sientes un cosquilleo en tus manos y pies y tus extremidades desaparecen Y estas de nuevo en un lugar erróneo. Solo se tarda un minuto

¿Qué se siente? exactamente lo mismo que en esos sueños en los que de pronto te das cuenta de que tienes que hacer un examen para el cual no has estudiado nada, cuando estoy allí afuera, en el tiempo, me convierto en un ladrón, un animal que huye y se esconde; soy un truco, una ilusión que sorprende a los niños y asusto a las ancianas. Aparezco de la nada, y nunca he sido capaz de llevarme nada conmigo.

Es irónico porque en realidad los placeres que me gustan son los caseros. La comodidad de la vida doméstica, leer una novela, el olor del cabello rojizo de Nanoha, mojado y limpio, Y Nanoha, Nanoha por la mañana, somnolienta o por las noches leyendo, con el pelo cayéndole por el respaldo de la silla, Nanoha aplicándose crema con un suave masaje odio estar donde ella me falta, pero soy yo quien siempre se marcha, y ella no puede seguirme.


	2. Primera cita

Primera cita

Fate 28 años, y Nanoha 20

Nanoha: Hacia un clima agradable cuando entre a la biblioteca, estaba buscando un libro de arte para un trabajo universitario. Firmo el listado de visitantes: « **T**akamachi Nanoha ». Nunca había estado en la biblioteca Mid-Childa, y ahora que he traspasado la enorme entrada, estoy nerviosa. Me detengo en el tercer piso y relleno un formulario para solicitar el carnet de socia, luego subo al departamento de Arte La sala está en silencio y abarrotada de gente, Me acerco al mostrador y cojo unos cuantos papelitos de solicitud. Estoy escribiendo un trabajo para la clase de Historia del Arte pero la verdad es que no se en donde buscar así que opte por pedir ayuda. Mientras le explico al Hombre que me atiende lo que intento localizar, ella echa un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y advierte a alguien que pasa.

—Quizá la señorita Testarossa pueda ayudarla —me dice.

En el momento en el que volteo para ver a quien se refería me encuentro frente a frente con Fate-chan.

Me quedo sin habla. Frente a mí tengo a Fate chan, tranquila, vestida y más joven que nunca. Ella trabajaba en la biblioteca y no podía creer que estuviera delante de mí, en ese momento, En el presente. Pero ella solo me mira con una expresión desconcertada y pregunta amablemente

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

— ¡Fate-chan! —Apenas puedo contener las ganas de abrazarlas pero es obvio que no me ha visto en su vida.

— ¿Nos conocemos? Lo siento, yo no... — comienza a decir rebusca en su memoria y se percata de que una parte futura de sí mismo ha conocido a esta chica feliz y radiante que sigue en pie ante ella así que intento explicar la situación

—Me llamo **T**akamachi Nanoha. Nos conocimos cuando yo era una niña...

No sé cómo reaccionar, porque estoy enamorada de una esta persona y sin embargo ella no me conoce. Me entran ganas de reír por lo extraño de la situación, mientras ella me mira perpleja mis primero recuerdo con Fate-chan consistían en ella con un vestido viejo de mama ayudándome con la tarea de matemática; Fate-chan riendo por las extraña comidas que a los siete años pensé perfecta; Y Fate-chan con un hermoso vestido de gala con unas manos temblorosas el día que cumplí dieciocho años esa Fate esta aquí conmigo.

—deberíamos tomar un café, cenar o... si no te molesta.

Para mi inmenso alivio responde que si y quedamos en encontrarnos por la noche en un restaurante cercano, Luego me marcho habiendo olvidado el trabajo de la universidad completamente, salí y me aleje corriendo por el parque, espantando perritos y ardillas, gritando de felicidad.

Fate: Es un día de octubre como otro cualquiera, soleado y frío, Estoy trabajando en una habitación sin ventanas, en el cuarto piso de la biblioteca, catalogando una colección de papeles marmolados que han donado recientemente, son preciosos, pero catalogarlos es realmente aburrido. De hecho, me siento vieja, vieja como solo una chica de veintiocho años puede sentirse después de haberse trasnochado la noche entera bebiendo e intentando, relacionarme de nuevo con Nakajima Ginga pero nos hemos pasado toda la noche peleando, y ahora ni siquiera recuerdo el porqué.

Necesito urgente tomar un café por lo que dejo los papeles marmolados en un estado de caos y paso por la sala de lectura pero Me detengo al oír la voz de Yūno Scrya que dice:

—Quizá la señorita Testarossa pueda ayudarla. —Lo que en realidad significa: «Fate, rata ¿hacia dónde crees que intentas escapar?». Esa chica delgada de pelo cobrizo largo y atado en una cola de medio lado, ojos azules y asombrosamente hermosos se gira y me mira como si yo fuera la criatura más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, Me da un vuelco el corazón. Es obvio que me conoce pero yo no la conozco de nada y no se lo que le he dicho o hecho para que se emocionara tanto. Me obligado a decir educadamente:

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Ella me llama por mi nombre de una manera tan cariñosa que me convence de que en algún momento hemos vivido una historia sorprendente. Pero yo sigo sin saber nada de ella incluso su nombre.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —pregunto.

Yūnome dedica una mirada que significa « ¡Imbécil!», pero la chica me dice que se llama **T**akamachi Nanoha, y que me conoció cuando era pequeña. Nótese que dijo cuando ella era pequeña Luego me invita a cenar esa misma noche. Yo acepto, Me sonríe, Nanoha luego de asegurarse de que iría a la cita, salió de la sala de lectura rápidamente.

Al verla partir sentí una especie de vértigo y me doy cuenta de que mi vida futura de algún modo me ha encontrado aquí en el presente, empiezo a reír. Atravieso el vestíbulo, veo a Nanoha que se apresura por el parque corriendo y yo estoy a punto de llorar y no sé por qué.

Esa noche

Fate: Sali a las seis de la tarde y corrí hacia mí casa para arreglarme para esta noche mi hogar era un pequeño partamente minúsculo y al entrar enumere las cosas que debía de hacer uno: entrar en el dormitorio y quitarme la ropa, dos: una ducha fría, tres: buscar una ropa decente, me coloque un hermoso conjunto negro, cuatro: miro mi casa y noto el desorden tal vez no deba traer a Nanoha aquí. Cinco: me miro en un espejo de cuerpo entero del baño y contemplo mi reflejo al otro lado una chica rubia de cabello largo con unos ojos rojos un poco inusuales. Me pregunte con que clase de ropa me habrá visto Nanoha. Un sinfín de preguntas pasan rápidamente por mi mente tomo aliento un minuto. Muy bien. Tomo mis llaves y cierro la puerta de mi pequeño hogar, llegue al restaurante en tiempo record pero aun así no pude evitar llegar retrasada. Nanoha estaba sentada en una mesa y cuando me ve Me saluda emocionada

—Hola —le digo.

Nanoha llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con detalles azules: sus bellos ojos azules resplandecen de alegría su cabello rojizo y largo le baja por los hombros y le llega hasta espalda, me siento frente a ella. Estoy intrigada esta mujer me conoce, a mí de algún momento de mi futuro

—Cuéntame —le pido.

— ¿El qué? – responde divertida

—Todo. Quiero decir, ¿sabes por qué no te conozco cierto?

—Oh, por supuesto Ya conozco las razones. — Ella baja un poco el tono de voz— Es porque nada de esto ha sucedido para ti todavía – le sonreí divertida de que me entendiera

— ¿Cuánto hace que me conoces?

Creo hace catorce años. La primera vez que te vi yo tenía seis.

— ¡increíble! Dime ¿Me veías a menudo o de vez en cuando?

—míralo tu misma pensé que tal vez te seria útil — Nanoha me muestra un diario de color azul claro— puedes quedártelo.

Lo abro por la página que se veía había sido mas utilizada y encuentro una lista de fechas que termina unas dieciséis páginas después, Las cuento. Hay ciento cincuenta y dos fechas, escritas con letra propia de una niña.

— ¿la Escribiste tú?

—si tú me las dictaste. Me dijiste que las habías memorizado cuando te di esta misma lista, pero son precisas. Yo las utilizaba para saber cuándo bajar al prado y encontrarme contigo.

Pedimos algo para comer y unas bebidas Un camarero nos trae té y yo lo sirvo en las tazas.

— ¿Qué es el prado? — le pregunto realmente fascinada nunca había conocido a nadie de mi futuro y mucho menos una hermosa mujer que se reunió conmigo ciento cincuenta y dos veces.

—El prado forma parte de la casa mis padres; el terreno se encuentra bordeado por un bosque, y la casa se encuentra en el lado opuesto y en el centro hay un claro con una gran roca y cuando estas en el claro, nadie puede verte desde la casa porque el terreno se eleva para hundirse luego. Yo iba allí jugar y un día, cuando estaba en primero, llegué de la escuela y te conocí.

—Déjame adivinar desnuda y como Dios me trajo al mundo, seguro estaba vomitando.

— pues parecías saber muy bien que tenias que hacer. Recuerdo que sabías mi nombre, y lo que mas me impresiono es que te desvaneciste de un modo muy espectacular. Pero juraría que ya me conocías de niña porque una vez a los diez años, apareciste y no dejabas de decir: « ¡Oh, Dios mío!», mirándome fijamente tal vez esa fue la primera vez que tu me conociste a mi- Nanoha esboza una risa y peculiar

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunte curiosa y encantada con su sonrisa

—en ese entonces solías pedirme ropa y comida y yo te preparaba unas comidas rarísimas. Creo que quería impresionarte con mi habilidad culinaria.

— ¿Qué edad tenía yo?

—no estoy segura unos treinta pocos o cuarenta y tantos. Es difícil decirlo si eres pequeña, todos los adultos te parecen grandes, y viejos. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Veintiocho.

—Valla pareces muy joven.

—Dime, ¿qué hacíamos en el prado? es muchísimo tiempo para pasarlo en un solo lugar.

Nanoha sonríe de nuevo algo nostálgica

—Hacíamos muchas cosas. Todo dependía de mi edad me ayudabas mucho con mis tareas escolares a veces Jugábamos; pero lo que mas hacíamos era hablar, Cuando era pequeña juraba que eras un ángel solía hacerte preguntas sobre Dios. Pero al alcanzar la adolescencia, intenté que me hicieras el amor, y tú te negaste eras muy maternal creo que pensabas que ibas a corromperme o algo

—Es po…posible que eso fuera lo más indicado – le dije tartamudeando y un poco roja

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un rato y ambas sonreímos

— ¿Qué me dices del invierno? ¿Que sucedía durante Los inviernos?

—Te escondía en el sótano de la casa; este tenia varias habitaciones, una de las cuales llamamos la sala de lectura, porque guardamos todas las revistas y libros viejos allí una vez se desencadenó una tormenta de nieve y te quedaste encerrado durante tres días y comiendo sardinas y fideos.

—Una dieta muy saludable —dije irónicamente al tratar de imaginármelo En ese momento llega nuestra comida—. ¿Aprendiste a cocinar?

— no mucho en realidad Shario y Alt enloquecían cuando me metía en la cocina pero desde que me mude Mid-Childahe tenido que aprender lo básico, pero la mayoría de las veces como en la universidad.

— ¿Quiénes son Shario y Alt?

— Krauetta Altoes nuestra cocinera —explica sonriendo— Finieno Sharioes la que cuida los detalles de la casa, es una especie de madre para mi siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas, veras mi madre es como si siempre tuviera la cabeza en las nubes, ¿entiendes?

Asiento con la boca llena de sopa.

— ¡Ah!, también está Vice —añade—. Es el jardinero.

— ¡Vaya! Tu familia posee mucho personal no estoy acostumbrada eso... ¿he conocido a alguien de tu familia?

—Conociste a la abuela antes de que muriera. Fue la única persona a quien le hablé de ti al final comprendió que algún día nos casaríamos y quiso conocerte.

Dejo de comer y miro a Nanoha directamente.

— ¿Nos casaremos?

—He…Eso creo – dijo titubeando – una vez me contaste de donde venias estabas casada conmigo.

Es demasiado pienso, esto es demasiado cierro los ojos y me obligo a no pensar en nada; lo último que deseo es desaparecer aquí y ahora.

— ¿Fate-chan? Fate-chan, ¿estás bien? —Noto que Nanoha se desliza en el asiento de al lado. Abro los ojos y veo que coge mi mano con fuerza entre las suyas. — yo lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso, es que no logro acostumbrarme. Es tan diferente... durante toda mi vida tú has sido el único que lo sabía todo, y yo, he olvidado que esta noche debería haber ido más despacio. — sonríe avergonzada—. Lo último que me dijiste antes de marcharte fue: «Ten piedad por favor». Supongo que te referías a esto lo siento

Mis manos siguen entre las suyas, y me mira con deseo, con amor. Me siento profundamente agradecida.

—Nanoha.

—Dime.

—no te preocupes pero ¿Podemos fingir que estamos viviendo nuestra primera cita como si fuéramos dos personas normales?

—De acuerdo. — Nanoha vuelve a ocupar su lugar en la mesa e intenta no sonreír.

—Humm,- pienso un momento- muy bien. Veamos... Nanoha, cuéntame algo de ti.

¿A qué facultad vas? ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Estudio en la facultad de Bellas Artes

—Fantástico, cuéntame más cosas de tu familia.

—De acuerdo. —por fin logro que vuelva a relajarse y sonríe—. Bien, Mi familia vive en la Ciudad de Uminari, Nuestra casa se encuentra un poco retirada de la ciudad antes perteneció a los padres de mi madre, Mi abuelo murió antes de que yo naciera, y mi abuela vivió con nosotros hasta su muerte. Yo tenía diecisiete años. Mi abuelo era abogado y mi padre también lo es, mis padres se conocieron cuando el empezó a trabajar para el abuelo.

—Es decir, que se casó con la hija del jefe.

—Sí, Mi madre es hija única y la casa es increíblemente grande

— ¿Una casa de Ricos?- me atrevo a preguntar.

—Mi familia es rica – dice Nanoha un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza

— ¿Tienes hermanos? – cambio rápidamente el tema

Si tengo dos hermanos mayores Kyōya está terminando de estudiar derecho. Miyuki Toca el violonchelo. —Percibo un tono de afecto cuando habla de su hermana, y una cierta monotonía en su voz cuando, en cambio cuando habla de su hermano.

— ¿No te llevas bien con tu hermano?

—No es eso, es solo que Kyōya es igual a papá. A los dos les gusta ganar, decir la última palabra.

—Yo siempre envidio a la gente que tiene hermanos,

— ¿Eres hija única?

—Sí, pensé que lo sabías todo de mí

—En realidad solo se un poco Sé cuál es tu aspecto sin ropa, pero hasta esta tarde no conocía tu apellido, sabía que vivías en Mid-Childa, pero no sé nada de tu familia, salo que tu padre murió en un accidente cuando tenías seis años. Sé que posees muchos conocimientos de arte y que hablas francés e italiano con soltura, pero no tenía ni idea de que fueras bibliotecaria. No querías darme pista para que encontrara a tu yo presente solo dijiste que sucedería cuando fuera el momento.

Aquí estamos, sí. En fin, mi familia no es rica ni nada parecido son músicos. Mi madre es Precia Testarossa y mi padre Isuzu Ascender

— ¡Ah, el cantante!

—Exacto, ella es una violinista maravillosa toca en la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad

Nos traen la cuenta. Nanoha toma su cartera y yo se lo impido, Pago y finalmente nos marchamos del restaurante

— ¿Dónde vives? —me pregunta

Vaya, problema a la vista.

—Vivo no muy lejos de aquí en un apartamento diminuto pero lo he dejado muy desordenado ¿Y tú?

Yo vivo un poco más lejos; pero tengo una compañera de piso.

—Si quieres ir a mi casa, tendrás que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta mil. A lo mejor tu compañera de piso es sorda.

—No tengo esa suerte. Además Hayate saltaría sobre ti y te interrogaría de inmediato

—Entonces creo que al final iremos a mi casa

Caminamos en dirección norte y me detengo un momento para entrar a comprar una botella de vino. Cuando regreso, Nanoha está sorprendida.

—Creía que te habían prohibido beber.

— ¿enserio?

Pues me dijiste que la doctora Shamal era muy estricta en el tema.

Pero ¿Quién es?

Caminamos despacio, porque Nanoha lleva unos zapatos que no son nada prácticos.

—Es tu médico, una experta en cronoafecciones. No sé mucho del tema solo que es una genetista molecular que descubrirá por qué las personas sufren cronoafecciones. Pero Supongo que todavía es demasiado pronto me contaste que habrá muchas más personas cronoafectadas dentro de unos años. Pero supongo que aunque te encontraras con ella ahora, no podría ayudarte.

—Nunca había oído que alguien, aparte de mí, padeciera esa... afección. Además, si ella hubiera sido capaz de ayudarme, nosotras nunca nos habríamos conocido – Nanoha sonrió abiertamente ante mi comentario

Hemos llegado al vestíbulo de mi casa. Tomo el manojo de llaves y abro la puerta

—Tendré que vendarte los ojos. —Nanoha estalla en risitas mientras dejo el vino y cubro sus ojos con un pañuelo. Abro la puerta, la guío hacia el interior del apartamento—. Muy bien, ahora empieza a contar.

Nanoha cuenta. Yo me apresuro a recoger Cuando dice «novecientos sesenta y siete», le retiro la venda de los ojos. He convertido el sofá cama, en un sofá propiamente dicho, y me siento encima.

— ¿Vino, música, velas?

—Sí, por favor.

Me levanto y enciendo las velas. Cuando termino, apago la luz del techo y en la habitación danzan lucecitas. Todo tiene mejor aspecto, pongo un CD que grabó mi padre y bajo el volumen.

Mi apartamento consta básicamente de un sofá, una butaca y unos cuatrocientos libros.

—Es precioso —dice Nanoha.

Se levanta y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. Yo me acomodo junto a ella. Es un momento tranquilo; nos limitamos a estar sentadas y a contemplarnos mutuamente. Realmente es preciosa, Ella acerca una mano a mi mejilla.

—Me encanta verte Fate-han empezaba a sentirme sola.

No puedo esperar mas y la atraigo hacia mí y nos besamos cuando Nuestros labios por fin se separan me inclino hacia atrás y me estiro y Nanoha se inclina y me mira de frente, una parte de mí se muere por saltarle encima y sumergirse en ella, pero me siento sobrecogida.

—Pobre Fate-chan.

— ¿pobre porque? Si estoy alegre —le digo sinceramente.

—Bueno... Te he lanzado un montón de sorpresas encima, como si no fueran importantes – dice enterneciendo la mirada mientras se acomoda hasta quedar sentada ahorcajada sobre mi.

—Na…Nanoha espera — le digo.

Nanoha se sonroja avergonzada.

—Lo siento, de verdad; pero es que te he esperado tanto tiempo Fate-chan – realmente Nanoha es hermosísima

—Voilà —exclamo sonriendo mientras deslizo mis manos bajo su vestido y recorro sus muslos. — eres mi chica perfecta

___Nyahaha_ esta noche está resultando de divertida es cierto eso de saber es poder.

—Oui. Acostumbras a salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?

—La mayoría del tiempo pero en realidad tú te has mostrado casi siempre inmune a mis trucos.

—Supongo que debería alegrarme de que mi yo futuro tenga armas para defenderse — le digo mientras me desabrocha la camisa—. ¡Dios mío! Eres tan joven... – dice y yo al fin he descubierto el mecanismo de su vestido

A la mañana siguiente

Nanoha: Me despierto y no sé dónde estoy, Veo un techo desconocido, Oigo el tráfico y Hay una librería veo mi vestido blanco en el suelo junto con un hermoso conjunto negro encima y entonces recuerdo y me giro. Fate-chan esta dormida junto a mi y me abraza por la cintura como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Duerme descuidado y su largo pelo rubio esta desparramado sobre la almohada.

Salgo de la cama con cuidado y me dirijo al baño que es minúsculo. Me siento como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, me lavo las manos y la cara; entonces me doy cuenta de que hay dos cepillos de dientes en el soporte de porcelana blanco.

Abro el botiquín y encuentro lápiz labial de un color muy fuerte que no le quedaría bien a Fate, me quedo de pie, me siento algo triste y me pregunto como será ella, no sé cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo, cierro el botiquín y me miro en el espejo, bien, seas quien seas, ahora soy yo quien está aquí. Quizá formes parte de su pasado pero yo soy su futuro. Sonrío ante mi imagen, Tomo prestado un albornoz blanco que esta junto a la puerta debajo del mismo aparece una bata de seda azul claro.

Regreso a la sala son las seis y media. Observo la cocina y encuentro montones de platos, revistas y material diverso de lectura esparcido por todos lados debió haber escondido todo allí anoche. Siempre pensé que Fate-chan era ordenada; pero ahora me queda claro que es de esas personas que cuidan su aspecto personal pero son secretamente descuidadas en todo lo demás.

La cama cruje y doy un salto. Fate se levanta. Es tan joven, tan... anterior a todo. Me asalta un temor repentino de que haya olvidado quién soy.

—Aun es muy temprano —me dice—. Vuelve a la cama, Nanoha.

Suspiro aliviada y trepo a la cama con su albornoz todavía puesto. Cuando desliza su mano por debajo de la ropa, se detiene: comprendo que está repasando mentalmente en el baño y me mira con duda. Yo solo asiento para confirmar sus sospechas

— ¿estas molesta? – Me pregunta preocupada y yo dudo un momento —Se que te molesta. Es normal. — Ella se acerca a mí y toma mi cara entre sus manos—. Pero ya todo había terminado, Iba a romper con ella pero el momento nunca se dio —Intenta leer en mi rostro en busca del perdón, pero yo no tengo que perdonarle nada no es culpa ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?—. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

—No. – digo firmemente

—Gracias. — dice aliviada se pasa la mano por la cara aun nerviosa—. Lo siento de verdad Nanoha. Si hubiera sabido que vendrías habría limpiado y ordenado un poco más Mi vida — ella sostiene mi mano entre las suyas—. ¿Soy muy distinta?

—Sí... Eres más... —«egoísta», pienso—: ... joven.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —

—solo es distinto. —Recorro con las manos sus hombros —. ¿Te has visto a los cuarenta años?

—Solo en ocasiones

—Si pero tu me conoces... No estoy acostumbrada a estar contigo cuando no sabes nada.

—Lo siento —dice Fate con aire sombrío— pero la persona que conoces todavía no existe pero Quédate junto a mí, y tarde o temprano aparecerá Nanoha te lo prometo

—Me parece justo. Pero mientras tanto...

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Me ruborizo y ella sonríe y me arrecuesta con suavidad hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas.

Más tarde nos adormecemos calentitos, piel contra piel, y Fate-chan parece muy feliz por algo

— ¿Qué? - pregunto

—Pensaba que siento una gran paz a tu lado.

—Fate-chan.

— ¿Mmmrn?

— ¿Cómo es que nunca te contaste nada sobre mí?

— porque eso es algo que no hago nunca.

— ¿El qué?

—No suelo contarme historias del futuro a menos que se trate de algo que implique peligro para mi vida, ¿sabes? Intento vivir como una persona normal. No me gusta tenerme a mí misma rondando por aquí, así que intento no tropezar conmigo, a menos que no tenga otra elección.

Pienso un poco en eso

—Yo me lo contaría todo. – le digo al final

—No. Te traería muchos problemas.

—Yo siempre quería que me contaras cosas —le explico

— ¿Te contaba cosas? —me pregunta.

—A veces. Cuando tenías que hacerlo.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

— ¿Lo ves? Sí que quieres saberlas, ahora no voy a contártelas.

Fate se ríe.

—Supongo que me lo merezco, tengo hambre. Vayamos a preparar el desayuno.

Afuera hace mucho frío. Los coches y los ciclistas cruzan por la calles y algunas parejas pasean por la acera. No tardamos en imitarlas, nos tomamos de las manos, juntas al fin para que nos vean todos me siento como si hubiera perdido un secreto pero es el momento en que todo empieza.


	3. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

Fate tiene 36 años, y Nanoha 6

**Fate**: Estoy en el prado, esperando, desnuda, porque la ropa que Nanoha normalmente deja para mí en una caja no está en el lugar acostumbrado, tampoco está la caja, Así que me siento por un momento y me pongo y pensar. Si la caja no esta significa que estoy en una época anterior a la que nos conocimos. Quizá ni siquiera ha nacido todavía. No sería la primera vez ocurre. Comenzaba a extrañar a Nanoha y me pasé todo el tiempo en el prado, desnuda, de pronto escucho un portazo y logro ver una niña correr en mi dirección y a medida que se acerca por el sendero, el corazón me da un brinco.

Es muy joven y todavía lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela, trae consigo su bolso de clases y una manta que extiende en el suelo, saca del bolso unas hojas de papel y unos lápices y comienza a escribir mientras tararea una canción, dudo Nanoha debe de tener seis años y es posible que acabe de empezar el primer curso. Es evidente que no me está esperando, que soy una completa extraña y lo mas lógico es que lo primero que aprendes en la escuela es a no hablar con desconocidos que aparecen desnudos en tu rincón secreto, mucho menos si que saben tu nombre y te dicen que no les cuentes nada a tus padres. Me pregunto si hoy es el día en que nos conocernos o es otro día cualquiera.

Salgo de mis pensamientos rápidamente cuando me fijo que Nanoha me está mirando fijamente y me doy cuenta que estaba tarareando su misma canción.

— ¿Quién esta allí? — Dice Nanoha firmemente, se ve tan valiente me rio silenciosamente

— Ho…hola pequeña —entono con amabilidad.

— ¡quien eres! — repite mientras busca a su alrededor para lanzarme y se decide por los zapatos, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude verla, se los quito de una patada y me los tira encima. No creo que pueda verme, pero es una niña con tiene suerte y me da en la boca y empiezo a sangrar

—Por favor, no hagas eso —le digo mientras me presiono la boca con la mano

— ¿Quién es? — dice ahora asustada.

—Fate. Soy Testarossa Fate, te juro que no voy hacerte daño Nanoha pero no me lances nada más.

—Devuélveme mis zapatos yo no te conozco ¿Por qué te escondes? —me pregunta

Le lanzo los zapatos de nuevo y ella los recoge y los sostiene como si fueran pistolas.

—Me escondo porque he perdido mi ropa y me da vergüenza. Vengo de muy lejos y no conozco a nadie y encima estoy sangrando.

— ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

La verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—Vengo del futuro. Soy una viajera del tiempo y en el futuro tú y yo somos muy amigas.

—La gente no viaja través del tiempo.

—Eso es lo que queremos que crean.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque si todos viajaran por el tiempo, habría atascos. Como cuando fuiste a tu abuela durante navidad pasada y el aeropuerto estaba lleno. Los viajeros del tiempo no queremos que se nos compliquen las cosas, así que guardamos silencio.

—Sal de ahí.- dice después de pensarlo un momento

—Préstame tu manta.

Nanoha la levanta y todas sus cosas caen al suelo me la lanza por encima de su cabeza, y yo la agarro y me envuelvo en ella como si fuera una toga justo la clase de prenda que deseas llevar el día en que conoces a tu futura esposa. Cuando ya estoy lista salgo al claro y me siento en la roca, Nanoha se queda inmóvil lo más lejos que puede de mí pero sigue en el claro todavía aferrada a sus zapatos.

—Estás sangrando.

— Lo se, me lanzaste un zapato – le recuerdo.

—Ah.

Hay mucho silencio así que intento parecer inofensiva.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—Claro que no Jamás me burlaría de ti. ¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto sorprendida e indignada

—Porque nadie viaja a través del tiempo. —Si algo define a Nanoha es que es muy testaruda—. Estás mintiendo.

—Papá Noel viaja a través del tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

—Claro. ¿Cómo crees que consigue entregar todos esos regalos en una sola noche? Se dedica a retrasar el reloj unas cuantas horas hasta que mete todos y cada uno de los regalos por las chimeneas.

—Papá Noel es mágico. Tú no eres Papá Noel además eres mujer

— ¿Quieres decir que yo no soy mágico? Vaya eres muy inteligente

—Me llamo...

—Ya lo sé. Te llamas Takamachi Nanoha, tus padres son Shirō y Momoko Takamachi vives con ellos, con tu abuela y tus hermanos, Kyōya y Miyuki Takamachi en esa casa enorme de atrás.

—que sepas eso no significa que vengas del futuro.

—Entonces quédate por aquí un rato y me verás desaparecer. — Una vez Nanoha menciono que eso fue lo mas le impresiono de nuestro primer encuentro.

Silencio.

— ¿Conoces a Papá Noel?

— ¿Personalmente?... no. —He dejado de sangrar pero debo de tener un aspecto horrible—. Oye, Nanoha ¿por casualidad no tienes una tirita, o comida? Viajar por el tiempo me deja con hambre.

Piensa durante un rato, luego introduce la mano en el bolsillo del su uniforme y saca una barrita de chocolate a la que le falta un mordisco y me la lanza.

—Gracias, estas me encantan.

Me la como con pulcritud, pero muy deprisa. Dejo el envoltorio dentro de la bolsa.

—Comes como un perro. – dice divertida

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —protesto, avergonzada

Nanoha se sienta en el margen del claro.

—Alt dice que no debería hablar con extraños.

—Es un buen consejo, deberías hacerle caso

Silencio.

—¿Cuándo desaparecerás?

—Cuando este lista. ¿Te aburro?

Nanoha pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes? – le pregunto mirando las hojas esparcidas por el suelo

—Amigos por correspondencia.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Nanoha lo piensa un rato pero al final se levanta con cuidado y toma una hoja y me la extiende mientras clava en mí una de sus miradas amenazadoras que suele lanzarme en el presente. Me inclino hacia delante despacio y extiendo mi mano como si ella fuera un Rottweiler, y tomo el papel lo contemplo como si acabara de entregarme un manuscrito de algún documento importantísimo en realidad ha escrito, una y mil veces, en grandes letras que aumentan de tamaño, las palabras: «_ Takamachi Nanoha_ ». Y algunas letras van adornadas con caritas sonrientes.

—Es precioso.

Nanoha se siente satisfecha, como siempre que le alaban su trabajo.

—Puedo hacer uno para ti.- me dice

—Me gustaría mucho, pero… no se me permite llevarme nada cuando viajo por el tiempo. Pero podrías guardármelo y lo veríamos juntas cuando vuelva.

—¿Por qué no puedes llevarte nada?

—Bueno, si los viajeros del tiempo empezáramos a llevarnos cosas por el tiempo, el mundo no tardaría en convertirse en un enorme caos. Digamos, que me lleve dinero al pasado o podría comprobar los números de lotería y reunir una gran fortuna. No sería muy justo que digamos.

—¡Podrías ser un pirata! —Nanoha parece tan emocionada con la idea que olvida que me llamo una Desconocida Peligrosa—. Podrías enterrar el dinero, dibujar un mapa del tesoro y descubrirlo en el futuro.

Me reí porque de hecho, es más o menos como subsistimos Nanoha y yo de vez en cuando. De adulta, Nanoha cree eso es bastante inmoral.

—Es una idea fantástica, pero lo que necesito de verdad no es dinero, sino ropa.

Ella me mira titubeando.

—Tal vez ¿Tu mamá tenga ropa que no necesite? Me iría muy bien, no me interpretes mal, realmente me encanta tu manta pero de donde vengo, por lo general, llevo pantalones.

—No sé...

—No pasa nada, no tienes que traérmelos ahora; pero quizás la próxima vez, seria un lindo detalle

—¿La próxima vez?

Encuentro un trozo de papel en blanco a la mano y un lápiz y escribo en letras mayúsculas: jueves 29 de septiembre de 1977, después de cenar. Y se la entrego ella acepta la nota con cautela y entonces la vista se me nubla y escucho a Alt llamando a Nanoha.

—Será nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decírtelo. Ahora tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer conocerte Nanoha —Le tiendo la mano y ella acerca la suya, con valentía pero mientras nos estrechamos las manos, desaparezco.

Nanoha 28 años, y Fate 36

Nanoha: Es temprano. Las seis de la mañana, estoy en esa fase entre dormida y despierta, cuando Fate-chan me despierta de repente materializándose prácticamente encima de mí y yo grito me doy cuenta de que se había marchado a otro tiempo. Entonces ella empieza a reír y rueda por la cama y yo la miro intrigada y me doy cuenta de que la boca le sangra. Me levanto rápidamente y tomo una toalla para limpiarla

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Me lanzaste un zapato.

—No es verdad. —No recuerdo haberle lanzado jamás nada a Fate

— ¡Tú dime si es verdad! Nos acabábamos de conocer, y tan pronto pusiste los ojos en mí, te dijiste: _«Es esta la persona con quien voy a casarme»._


	4. Lecciones de Supervivencia

**Lecciones de supervivencia**

**FATE tiene 27 y 9 años**

Recuerdo la primera vez que me desplace en el tiempo, yo solo tenía 5 años y mis padres me llevarían por primera vez al museo, estaba tan emocionada que fui la primera en despertarme y la ultima en dormir, en realidad, no pude dormir mucho, recuerdo que luego de que mi madre me diera las buenas noches, salí de la cama y me arrodille frente a la ventana. Veía las luces de la casa de a lado y mas lejos aun vi pasar un carro. Me quede allí un rato, intentando que me entrara el sueño pero cuando estaba apunto de irme a acostar todo cambio.

Sin saberlo, de pronto, me volví a encontrar en el museo y allí estaba viendo a una mujer joven de unos 24 años de edad rubia y con unos ojos como los míos, me llamo y me dijo: Fate, no pasa nada, no temas, soy tu guía y he venido para enseñarte el museo, será una visita especial, luego me tendió una camiseta y deambulamos por el museo toda la noche, conversando sobre animales y cosas de mi familia, recuerdo que le pregunte si podría decirle a alguien y me aclaro que solo podría decírselo a mi mamá o mi nana porque nadie más me creería.

Me acuerdo bien. Me desperté por la mañana y pensé que todo había sido un sueño maravilloso. Cuando se lo conté a mi madre se río y me dijo que viajar a través del tiempo parecía divertido, que ella también quería intentarlo.

Esa fue la primera vez y ahora estoy aquí en la acera de enfrente del museo de arte Mid-Childa en el que muchas veces he esperado a Nanoha, pero hoy, un día soleado de Junio me encuentro en compañía de mi otra yo de nueve años.

Ella solo ha viajado desde el miércoles pasado, en cambio yo vengo de 17 años en el futuro y tenemos toda la tarde en adelante para aprovecharla como queramos. Por eso hemos venido al museo, para aprender, aprender una lección sobre carterismo

—¿No podemos solo ver las obras de arte? —suplica Fate. Está nerviosa lo recuerdo. Nunca habíamos echo algo como esto antes.

—Por supuesto que no, necesitas aprender la técnica ¿Cómo sobrevivirás si no sabes robar?

—Mendigando.

—Mendigar es una lata y la policía siempre te detiene, ya lo he intentando. Escúchame bien: cuando entremos ahí, quiero que te separes de mí y finjas que no me conoces, pero, quédate lo bastante cerca para observar lo que hago. Si te entrego alguna cosa, no la dejes caer solo guárdala en tu bolsillo rápidamente. ¿De acuerdo?

—Supongo que sí.

Por fin atravesamos la calle y caminamos entre estudiantes y turistas. Me siento algo incómoda por lo que estoy haciendo, quiero decir. Estoy proporcionándome unas técnicas de supervivencia muy necesarias. Las lecciones del día incluyen: Hurto a Tiendas, Moler a Palos, Forzar Cerraduras, Trepar Árboles, Conducir, Allanamiento de Morada y Cómo Emplear Objetos Descabellados como Persianas y Tapas de Cubos de Basura como Armas. Pero por otro lado, estoy corrompiendo a mi pobre, joven e inocente yo.

**En fin, alguien tiene que hacerlo.**

Hoy el museo es gratuito y hay un enjambre de personas. Nos ponemos en la cola, atravesamos la entrada y subimos despacio por la grandiosa escalinata central. Entramos en una de las primeras salas y nos adentramos cada vez más. Fate y yo nos quedamos de pie frente a una pintura durante cinco minutos y luego ella se vuelve hacia mí a la espera de que haga algo.

— Presta atención — le digo —. Solo tienes que buscar a alguien distraído e imaginar dónde puede tener la cartera, la mayoría de los hombres utilizan el bolsillo trasero o en el interior de la chaqueta del traje. En cuanto a las mujeres, es mejor si llevan el bolso a la espalda. Si estás en la calle, puedes agarrarlo y correr, pero entonces tienes que estar segura de que correrás más que cualquiera, si no, es mucho más seguro si lo tomas sin que se enteren.

Camine con ella hasta la sala mas llena de todas. Fate intenta ver las pinturas pero simplemente no alcanza a ver por encima de las cabezas de los adultos, de todos modos está demasiado nerviosa para contemplarlas. Examino la sala. Hay una mujer inclinada sobre un bebé que llora. Le señalo a la mujer y me dirijo hacia ella. Su bolso posee un simple cierre de presión y lo lleva a la cintura. Está absolutamente concentrada en lograr que su hijo deje de llorar y yo finjo que miro una estatua mientras me acerco y tropiezo con ella y le hago perder el equilibrio mientras la tomo por el brazo.

—Lo siento muchísimo, perdóneme. No estaba mirando. ¿Está bien? Hay tanta gente aquí...

Metí mi mano en su bolso. Ella se ha sofocado, Tiene ojos marrones y el pelo corto y del mismo color. Me cruce con su mirada cuando di con el monedero, y seguí disculpándome. Tome el monedero y la mire de arriba abajo y sonrío, camino y la observo por encima del hombro. Ella ha tomado a su hijo en brazos y me mira fijamente, algo triste. Fate me siguió y nos encontramos cerca del baño para señoritas.

—Eso fue extraño —comenta—. ¿Por qué te miraba de ese modo?

—Se siente sola —le digo—. Quizá tiene problemas con su esposo

Nos metemos en el baño y abro el monedero. Se llama Limiette Amy. Lleva dinero suficiente para comer algo en el almuerzo y otros papeles personales. Se lo enseñe todo a Fate y al final dejo lo como estaba y se lo entrego. Por fin salimos del baño y volvemos a la entrada.

—Dáselo a la vigilante. Dile que te lo encontraste en el suelo.

¿Por qué?

—No lo necesitamos; solo estaba enseñándote.

Fate corre hacia la vigilante que sonríe y le da un abrazo por su buena acción. Fate regresa despacio y caminamos separados, yo voy delante de ella. Buscaba un objetivo fácil y justo delante de mí me encontré con el sueño de todo carterista. Un hombre Bajito y totalmente fuera de lugar, lleva una gorra de béisbol y una camisa de manga corta y estaba instruyendo a su novia sobre Vincent van Gogh.

Caminaba a grandes pasos, tranquilísimo, con la cartera en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo y su cartera está pidiendo que la tomen. No sentí el más mínimo remordimiento de conciencia. Camine tras la pareja. Fate gozaba de una buena visión cuando inserte el pulgar y el índice en el bolsillo del objetivo y libere la cartera. Me echo hacia atrás y ellos siguen caminando, le pase la cartera y se la mete rapidísimo en los pantalones mientras yo me adelanto.

Le enseño otras técnicas: cómo tomar una cartera del bolsillo interior de un traje, cómo ocultar la mano cuando la introduces en el bolso de una mujer, seis formas distintas de distraer a una persona mientras tomas su cartera, cómo sacar una cartera de una morral y el modo de conseguir que alguien te muestre dónde lleva el dinero, sin que este lo sepa. Ahora está más relajada e incluso empieza a divertirse hasta que al final, le digo:

—Bien ahora te toca a ti — y se queda petrificada.

—No… no puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes. Mira a tu alrededor y busca a alguien.

Nos encontramos en una sala de cerámicas donde había un montón de ancianas.

—Aquí no.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde?

—¿En el restaurante?

Caminamos hasta el restaurante. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en su lugar estaba aterrorizada. La mire por un momento, esta totalmente pálida del miedo. Sonrío, porque sé lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Nos pusimos al final de la cola para entrar al restaurante al aire libre y ella observa a su alrededor.

Frente a nosotras hay un hombre maduro y muy alto que lleva un traje marrón, es casi imposible adivinar dónde guarda la cartera, pero Fate se acerca a él y le muestra una de las carteras que he robado antes.

—Señor, disculpe... ¿Es esta su cartera? —pregunta bajito—. Estaba en el suelo.

¿Cómo?... Ah, no. — Dijo el hombre comprobando el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, cuando descubre que su cartera sigue allí se inclina y toma la cartera y la abre—. vaya... deberías llevársela aun vigilante de seguridad. Hay bastante dinero aquí.

El hombre lleva unas gafas gruesas y observa a Fate mientras habla. Fate, por su parte, alarga el brazo bajo la chaqueta y le roba la cartera. Como ella lleva una camisa de manga corta, me pongo junta a ella y me pasa la cartera. El hombre de traje marrón le explica a donde debe devolver la cartera.

Mi otro yo se aleja en la dirección que el hombre le ha indicado y yo la sigo, a través del museo hasta la salida, fuimos hasta un Café sonriendo por nuestras travesuras y pedimos dos batidos y patatas fritas, luego tiramos todas las carteras ya vacías en un buzón y fuimos hasta un hotel

—¿Y bien? —le pregunto, interesada mientras la miro lavándose los dientes.

—¿Qué? —

—¿Qué te pareció?

—El carterismo. Muy bien —me responde, mirándome a través del espejo.

—¡Estuviste fantástica!

—¡Sí! —Se le borra la sonrisa—. Fate, no me gusta viajar por el tiempo solo. Es más divertido cuando estás tú. ¿No puedes venir conmigo siempre?

Está dándome la espalda y nos miramos por el espejo. Por fin se voltea, esperando una respuesta y ya sé lo que tengo que decirle... a ella, a mí. Le pongo las manos sobre sus hombros y le obligo a ponerse a mi lado para que quedemos frente al espejo, una junto a la otra.

—Mira.

Miramos nuestro reflejo por varios minutos; nnuestro cabello es del mismo color rubio, los ojos son rojos poco comunes, lucimos como réplicas exactas de la otra solo que Yo soy más alta y desarrollada que ella, Me aparto unos mechones de cabello de la cara y le enseño una cicatriz casi imperceptible en mi frente. De manera inconsciente, Fate hace lo mismo y se toca la misma cicatriz de la frente.

—Es igual que la mía —me dice

—Es la misma. Fate tu y yo somos la misma persona.

Yo que no entendía nada, de repente, lo comprendí todo y vi cómo sucedía desde ambas perspectivas. Vi la suma de mi futuro y presente por primera vez. Yo me quedo recordando lo que es tener nueve años y de pronto saber que mi amigo y guía soy yo y solo yo. Y volví a sentir la soledad de la experiencia.

—Tú eres yo.

—si un poco mayor.

—Pero... ¿Y los otros?

—¿otros viajeros del tiempo?

Asiente.

—Jamás me he cruzado con ninguno.

Cuando era joven, imaginaba toda una sociedad de viajeros del tiempo, de la cual Fate, mi maestra, era la enviada para instruirme hasta que llegara la hora de unirme a ellos.

Ahora me sentía como si Robinson Crusoe descubriera una huella humana en la playa y se diera cuenta de que se trataba de su propia huella. Fate comenzó a temblar y empieza a llorar. La abrazo, me abrazo, luego pedimos chocolate al servicio de habitaciones y vimos televisión, Fate se durmió con la luz encendida y cuando termino el programa, eche un vistazo y me di cuenta de que ya se había marchado, Deseo irme a casa. Estoy echada en esa cama de hotel, sola y sigo sin comprender nada sobre mi enfermedad.


	5. Siempre el mismo accidente

**Siempre el mismo accidente**

**Fate tiene 40 años, y Nanoha 11**

**

* * *

**

**_Fate_**: Es una oscura tarde de invierno. Estoy en el sótano de la casa de Nanoha en la sala de lectura, ella me ha dejado algo de comida, tendría que sentirme como una campista feliz, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Hoy es 24 de diciembre, Noche buena, esta noche es el decimonoveno aniversario de la muerte de mi padre.

Me siento en silencio y pienso en el: recuerdo que me permitieron quedarme en la sala de estar durante una fiesta que daban mis padres para recitar «Tigre, tigre que brillante ardes» a los invitados, con una completa puesta en escena a base de gruñidos; tenía cuatro años, y cuando terminé, mi madre me tomo en brazos y me besó, y todos aplaudieron. Lo recuerdo sentado en un banco del parque mientras mi madre me empujaba en el columpio.

Una de las cosas más extraordinarias, aunque también más dolorosas, de viajar a través del tiempo ha sido poder verlo vivo una vez más. Incluso hemos intercambiado algún comentario como «Qué tiempo más horrible, ¿verdad?». Le concedo mi asiento en el metro, lo veo entrar al supermercado, lo observo cantar, camino cerca del apartamento en el cual vive con mi madre y los contemplo a los dos, a veces conmigo de niña ambos forman una pareja elegante y se les ve muy felices. Cuando cruzamos en la calle, me saludan; creen que soy alguien que vive en el vecindario, alguien que da muchos paseos y parece variar misteriosamente de edad. En una ocasión oí que mi padre sé preguntaba si yo no estaría enferma de cáncer. Todavía me resulta increíble que mi madre nunca se haya percatado que esa mujer que los acecha los primeros años de su matrimonio sea su hija.

Veo a mi madre embarazada, luego mis padres salen del hospital y me llevan a casa; más tarde ella me sacan al parque y se sienta a memorizar partituras mientras me enseñan juguetitos.

Por fin oigo abrirse y cerrarse de golpe la puerta que hay en lo alto de las escaleras y unos pasos que descienden despacio. Nanoha me llama silenciosamente y entra en la habitación todavía quedan restos de nieve en su pelo y sus mejillas se lanza hacia mí con los brazos abiertos y me abraza nerviosa.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Fate chan! ¡Me encanta que hayas venido!

La beso en la mejilla; su alegría y el bullicio que ha creado disipan mis pensamientos, pero la sensación de tristeza y pérdida perduran.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás deprimida por algo?

—No, no te preocupes—Me siento junto a ella—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de mi padre?

—No.

Nanoha es toda oídos; siempre se muestra ansiosa por escuchar mis historias más aun cuando las fechas del listado disminuyen y se acerca el momento en que dejaré de verla; Nos comemos una galleta.

—Muy bien Veamos: Éramos muy felices. Mis padres eran increíblemente buenos en su trabajo, solíamos viajar por todas partes, viviendo en habitaciones de hotel de todo el mundo. Una vez, cuando casi era Navidad...

—¿De que año?

—Cuando yo tenía seis años. Era el día de Noche buena por la mañana y mi madre se encontraba de viaje porque pronto íbamos a mudarnos, Ese día ella llegaba en avión y mi padre y yo íbamos a buscarla para luego viajar hasta la casa de la abuela.

Nevaba, y la mañana era gris —sigo contando—. Las calles estaban cubiertas de placas de hielo y mi padre era un conductor muy nervioso. Odiaba ir en carro al aeropuerto y solo accedió a ello por mi madre. Nos levantamos temprano y el tomo las maletas, el iba vestido todo de negro.

—¿Cómo era el carro de tu padre?

—era como si fuera un tanque. Tenía alerones. A mis padres les encantaba... Les traía muchísimos recuerdos, en fin, entramos en el carro —le digo a Nanoha reanudando mi relato—. Yo iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y los dos llevábamos atado el cinturón. Arrancamos. La visibilidad era muy mala y mi padre no se movía del carril de la derecha, probablemente porque no quería cambiar sin tener buena visibilidad.

Íbamos detrás de una camioneta, muy atrás, guardando muchísima distancia —le explico a Nanoha—. Al pasar por uno de los accesos de la autovía un coche pequeño, un Corvette rojo, se nos pegó detrás, era conducido por un dentista que ya iba algo ebrio a las 10.30 de la mañana, avanzaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida y no pudo reducir la marcha a tiempo a causa del hielo de la carretera, así que chocó con nuestro coche. En condiciones atmosféricas normales el Corvette habría quedado destrozado, Sin embargo, hacía muy mal tiempo —le cuento—. Las carreteras estaban resbaladizas, y el impacto del Corvette nos propulsó hacia delante, acelerando nuestra marcha en un momento en que el tráfico enlentecía. La camioneta de delante apenas, se movía. Mi padre pisó el freno sin resultado alguno. Chocamos con la camioneta, detrás esta iba cargada de chatarra y con el impacto, una plancha de metal voló y atravesó nuestro parabrisas y decapitó a mi padre.

—¡No! —exclama Nanoha cerrando los ojos.

—Es cierto.

—Pero tú estabas ahí... ¡Eras demasiado bajita, claro!

—No fue por eso, porque el acero se incrustó en mi asiento justo donde debía estar mi frente. Tengo una cicatriz en el punto donde empezó a cortarme —le digo mientras se la enseño—.La policía no podía explicárselo. Toda mi ropa estaba en el carro, sobre el asiento y a mí me encontraron completamente desnudo a un lado de la carretera.

—Viajaste a través del tiempo.

—Sí. —Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes— Era la segunda vez que me ocurría, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Primero vi cómo nos estrellábamos contra esa camioneta y acto seguido me encontré en el hospital.

—¿Cómo... por qué crees que sucedió así?

—Por ansiedad... Puro miedo. Creo que mi cuerpo utilizó el único truco que conocía.

—Es decir que...

—Sí, mi madre murió y yo no. La parte delantera del carro se aplastó, el volante atravesó el pecho de mi madre, la cabeza le salió disparada por el parabrisas ya inexistente, había una cantidad de sangre increíble. El tipo del Corvette salió indemne. El conductor de la camioneta abandonó su vehículo para averiguar qué le había golpeado, vio a mi madre, se desmayó y lo atropellaron y se fracturó las dos piernas. Mientras tanto yo estuve ausente de la escena durante diez minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos. La única persona que vio cómo me materializaba fue una niña pequeña, que iba en el asiento trasero de una ranchera Chevrolet verde. Se quedó con la boca abierta, y no podía apartar su mirada de mí.

—Pero... Fate chan... Dijiste que no te acordabas. ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas tantos detalles?

—sabes cómo funciona la gravedad, Cuanto más grande es un objeto, más masa posee y mayor fuerza gravitacional ejerce. Con esa fuerza atrae las cosas más pequeñas, que entran en su órbita y no cesan de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Sí...

—La muerte de mi padre... es el eje... el hecho alrededor del cual gira todo... Sueño con ese momento y viajo a través del tiempo. Acudo a esa escena una y otra vez. Si pudieras estar ahí y consiguieras apreciar todos y cada uno de los detalles: las personas, los coches, los árboles, si en el fondo dispusieras del tiempo suficiente para contemplarlo todo de verdad, entonces me verías. Estoy en el interior de los automóviles, tras los arbustos, en el puente, dentro de un árbol. Lo he visto desde todos los ángulos, incluso intervine en varios momentos: llamé al aeropuerto desde una gasolinera cercana para que le avisaran a mi madre de que acudiera al hospital. Estuve en la sala de espera del hospital y la observé caminando por los pasillos hasta encontrarme, camine esperando que apareciera mi joven yo para darle una manta para cubrirse. Miré mi carita que nada comprendía, y pensé..., pensé...

Nanoha me envuelve con sus brazos y yo lloro en silencio

—¿Qué pensaste, Fate chan?

—Pensé: «Yo también debía morir». — Nos abrazamos—Lo siento, Nanoha no pretendía hablar de algo tan triste. Es que las Navidades me resultan... muy difíciles.

—Fate chan Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido... además prefiero saber, te pasas la vida saliendo de la nada y desapareciendo, y si sé cosas sobre ti, me pareces más... real.

—¡Ya voy!

Me dedica una sonrisa y luego se marcha corriendo escaleras arriba. Vuelvo a atrancar la silla contra la puerta y me instalo para pasar una larga noche


	6. Conducir

**Conducir**

**Nanoha tiene 16 años, y Fate 32**

**

* * *

**

_**Nanoha**_: Llevo todo el día esperando por Fate chan. Ayer me saqué el carnet de conducir y mi padre me dio permiso para llevarme su carro esta noche. A mi madre no le gusta nada la idea.

—porque no me lo consultaste antes...

—no creí que fuera importante...

Tome mis libros y me marche al prado. Hace frío aquí fuera y el sol comienza a ocultarse, estaba por regresar a la casa cuando oigo que alguien caminar a mi espalda. Fate chan parece bastante joven, quizá tenga unos treinta y pocos años. Lleva una camiseta negra y pantalones desgastados y está sentada en silencio esperando por mí así que aparezco frente a ella de un salto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Nanoha! ¿Quieres que me de un ataque al corazón?

—_Nyahaha_ tranquila Fate chan solo bromaba, vamos felicítame—le pido.

—¿felicitarte porque?

—¡Me he sacado el carnet de conducir!

—¡Oh, por Dios no! Quiero decir... Felicidades.

Nada de lo que me diga borrará mi buen humor.

—seguro estás celosa.

—De hecho, no, nunca me pongo al volante.

—¿por qué?

—Es demasiado peligroso, Imagínate lo que sucedería si estoy conduciendo y desapareciera. El coche seguiría moviéndose y Dejaría un desastre de muertes a mi espalda.

Me siento junto a ella, pero, ella se aleja de mí.

—Esta noche voy a una fiesta en casa de Arisa, ¿quieres venir?

—Pero, Nanoha... tendría que conocer a tus amigos.

—¿Y qué? Estoy cansada de tantos secretos.

—Pero. Tú tienes dieciséis años y yo treinta y dos. Te doblo la edad, tus padres enterarían de todo.

Suspiro.

—Por favor ven y te quedaras en el carro, No estaré mucho tiempo dentro y luego podemos ir a cualquier otra parte.

_**Fate**_: Nos detuvimos a una cuadra de la casa de Arisa. Se puede escuchar la música desde aquí, En realidad, quiero ir con Nanoha, pero no es buena idea. «¡Quédate aquí!», me anuncio como si yo fuera un perro y se alejo tambaleándose con sus tacones y su falda corta hasta la casa de Arisa.

_**Nanoha**_: Tan pronto entro por la puerta me doy cuenta de que los padres de Arisa chan no están, la fiesta es un caos, me alegro de que no sea mi casa. Hay más chicos que chicas y comienzo a desear haber venido con pantalones y zapatos planos, entro en la cocina por un refresco y por fin encuentro a Arisa y Suzukaen la habitación de la primera, no tardamos en acomodarnos frente a la ventana para ver a los chicos de la piscina.

—algunos son muy lindos.

—¿Cuál de ellos? —le pregunta Suzuka.

—El chico del trampolín.

—Ooooh...—. Oye, Nanoha, estás calladísima.

—enserio ¿tu crees?

—Ahora, en serio, Nanoha, ¿por qué no acabas con esto de una vez y sales con alguien?

—No puedo —le digo.

—Claro que puedes, hay muchos chicos que quieren salir contigo, tal vez no lo sepas aun pero eres popular- me dice en tono misterioso

—No lo entiendes. No quiero... No se trata de eso...

—Ella quiere que sea alguien especial —dice Suzuka.

—Vamos, Nanoha, sabemos que ya hay alguien, por que no nos dices.

—Ya es suficiente Arisa — me apoya Suzuka—. Si Nanoha chan no quiere, no tiene ninguna obligación de decirlo.

De pronto Arisa se levanta y dice.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Adonde vas? – le pregunto

—He traído champán, pero lo deje en el carro voy por el.

_**Fate**_: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás una hora me he quedado dormida hasta que escucho unos tacones que se dirigen hacia mí, pero no es Nanoha, es una rubia explosiva que lleva un vestido estrecho y rojo y me doy cuenta de que se trata de la amiga de Nanoha, Arisa Bannings.

Se acerca y se inclina hacia delante y mirando al interior. Por su escote se ve París. Me siento algo mareada.

—lo sabia, Hola, novia de Nanoha.

—Te equivocas, Arisa chan, pero encantada de conocerte.

—¿No vas a salir para presentarte?

—Oh, no tranquila es muy cómodo aquí, gracias.

—Entonces, te hare compañía. —Pasa por delante del carro y abre la puerta del asiento del conductor—. Hace muchísimo tiempo que deseaba conocerte.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —Porque Nanoha no regresa para rescatarme.

—Imaginaba que Nanoha ya saldría con alguien, pero no te negare que me sorprendió saber que eras mujer, pero después llegue a la conclusión de que si ella es feliz, no importa, Nanoha es una de mis mejores amigas y porque si no, se negaría a salir con todos los chicos de la escuela y finalmente te encuentro aquí. ¡Tachan!

Siempre me agrado Arisa es una lastima que deba mentirle.

—Eso una teoría increíble, Arisa chan, pero yo no soy la novia de Nanoha.

— ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué estás en su carro?

—Soy una amiga de la madre de Nanoha. Ella estaba preocupada porque saliera en el carro hacia una fiesta en la que habría alcohol y me pidió que la acompañara.

—Eso no es cierto con lo que bebe muestra Nanoha...

—Yo no he dicho que beba. Solo que sus padres se han puesto paranoicos.

Por fin se oye unos tacones por la acera y esta vez si es Nanoha, que se ve espantada cuando ve que tengo compañía. Arisa grita:

—¡Nanoha! Esta mujer aguafiestas dice que no es tu novia.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando.

—es porque, no lo es —dice Clare secamente. — y si me disculpas Arisa chan es casi medianoche, y estoy a punto de convertirme en una calabaza. — Dijo Nanoha entrando al carro—. Vámonos, Fate chan

—Conque no eres su novia, ¿eh, Fate chan? Casi me lo creo —dice riendo.

Nanoha se aleja de la casa y toma la carretera es como conducir en un pozo negro.

—enciende las luces altas Nanoha — pero esta solo las apaga completamente — Na…Nanoha

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

Me callo. Lo único que puedo ver son los números iluminados del radiorreloj, Cierro los ojos, El corazón me late con fuerza y unas luces aparecen en la lejanía y por fin Nanoha enciende las luces y seguimos circulando deprisa.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le pregunto con la voz ronca.

—¿Por qué no? —La voz de Nanoha es tranquila.

—¿Porque pudimos haber muerto?

—Pero eso no es lo que ocurre. Crezco, te conozco, nos casamos, y ya está.

—pues al parecer según tu nos estrellamos con el coche y pasamos un año en observación.

—No, porque me habrías avisado para que no lo hiciera.

—Lo intenté, pero me gritaste...

—Me refiero que tu yo mayor le habría dicho a mi yo más joven que no me estrellara.

—Entonces es que eso ya habría ocurrido y no podría evitarlo.- le grite alterada —Para, Nanoha, Por favor.

Nanoha detiene el carro y detiene el motor y apaga las luces. Volvemos a estar completamente a oscuras, y puedo oír un millón de grillos cantando. Atraigo a Nanoha hacia mí y la abrazo.

—Prométeme una cosa...

—¿qué? —dice devolviéndome el abrazo

—Prométeme que no volverás a intentar nada parecido. No solo con el carro, sino a correr todo tipo de peligro. Nunca se sabe... El futuro es extraño, y no puedes ir por ahí comportándote como si fueras inmortal.

—Pero si me has visto en el futuro...

—Confía en mí. No la hagas no puedo cambiar algo que ya ha sucedido, pero tampoco tengo control sobre nada Nanoha

—¿Me amas?

—Sí.

—¿En este instante?

—Sí.

—Pero no eres mi novia.

Ahora entiendo porque esta molesta.

— técnicamente soy tu esposa pero supongo que como aun no nos hemos casado, deberíamos decir que eres mi novia.

Le explico sonriendo pero Nanoha me toca en un lugar en el que no debería.

—Preferiría ser tu amante Fate chan.

—Ti…Tienes dieciséis años, Nanoha. — digo Apartando su mano con suavidad.

—Soy lo bastante mayor, tienes las manos húmedas. —dice enciendo frustrada la luz del carro y me asusto cuando veo su cara manchada de sangre. Me miro las palmas y las noto pegajosas y rojizas—. ¡Fate chan! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé. —Me limpio rápidamente la palma derecha y aparecen cuatro profundos cortes en forma de luna creciente. —. Son mis uñas. Me corte cuando apagaste las luces del carro.

—lo siento no quería asustarte.

—Pues lo has conseguido. Normalmente voy tranquila cuando tu conduces. Pero

—¿Qué?

—cuando era niña estuve en un accidente y no me gusta subir a los automóviles.

—Oh..., realmente lo siento.

—No pasa nada, mejor regresemos es tarde

—¡Ho por dios ¿Cómo voy a entrar con estas manchas de sangre?

—Ven —le digo, frotando mi palma izquierda sobre su labio superior y bajo la nariz—. Has tenido una hemorragia.

—De acuerdo. —Nanoha arranca de nuevo—. Shario se llevará un susto de muerte cuando me vea.

—¿Y tus padres, qué?

—Mi madre probablemente estará dormida a estas horas, y es la noche de póquer de mi padre.

Entramos en la propiedad.

—Si mi hija saliera en carro el día después de sacarse el carnet, yo estaría sentado tras la puerta principal con un cronómetro en la mano.

—¿Tenemos hijos?

—Lo siento. Eso es información confidencial.

—Apelaré a la ley de Libertad de Información.

—Adelante. —La beso—. Ya me dirás lo que has descubierto. —Abro la puerta—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Salgo del coche y cierro la puerta lo más silenciosamente que puedo. Y el carro desaparece de mi vista.


	7. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

me alegra mucho que le guste mi adaptacion me disculpo por todo los errores que he tenido hasta ahora sobre todo en el ultimo capitulo, la verdad es que la idea original era matar a Precia pero luego pense que no podria trabajar con un padre que nunca aparecio en la serie por otro lado pido disculpa en mi tardanza lo que sucede es que unos amigos me pidieron que trabajaramos juntos para crear una pagina me encontraba en eso.

* * *

******Siempre hay una primera vez para todo**

**Conociendo la abuela**

****

Nanoha tiene 16 años, y Fate 40

* * *

**Nanoha**: Estoy sentada en el dormitorio de mi abuela, estamos haciendo un crucigrama. Hace casi dos meses que no veo a Fate chan y la próxima fecha es dentro de tres semanas. Nos acercamos al período en que no la veré durante dos años. De pequeña solía no afectarme tanto no verla, Sin embargo, ahora es cada vez mas importante, las cosas han cambiado. Yo deseo algo más, quiero que haga algo que demuestre que todo esto no ha sido una especie de broma pesada. La abuela está sentada cerca de la ventana y Yo estoy junto a ella, con el periódico sobre mis piernas. Ya hemos hecho medio crucigrama pero estoy perdiendo el interes.

—Vuelve a leerlo —dice la abuela.

—Veintidós. «Mono monje.» Nueve letras, la segunda letra es la a, la última, la ene.

—Capuchino —comenta la abuela sonriendo y sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí. Para la abuela soy una oscura sombra —. No está nada mal, ¿eh?

- por supuesto que no, nunca la habría adivinado - El dormitorio de mi abuela es cómodo pero un poco estrecho. La abuela se sienta recta, en una elegante postura. Tiene un pelo precioso, blanco, aunque todavía conserva algún reflejo rojizo, pero ha quedado ciega desde hace nueve años y se ha adaptado bien; en la casa no tiene problemas para desplazarse. Ha intentado enseñarme el arte de resolver crucigramas pero a mí me cuesta mucho tomármelos lo bastante en serio para terminarlos.

—¡Qué día más bonito! —exclama la abuela, recostándose en la silla.

Asiento, y luego digo:

—Sí, pero hace un poco de viento. Mamá está trabajando en el jardín y todo lo que hace se lo lleva el aire.

—Es típico de ella ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo.

La abuela sonríe, me tiende las manos y la ayudo a levantarse con suavidad. Luego bajamos las escaleras despacio y salimos por la puerta principal

—¿Dónde te apetece ir? – Le pregunto a la abuela

—no lo se quizas al claro.

—Eso está muy lejos.

—Me parece bien a mis piernas no les pasa nada malo.

—De acuerdo vayamos entonces —La tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar.

Mientras avanzamos le describo el paisaje.

—Ahora pasamos junto a la leña para la hoguera. Hay una multitud de pájaros alli abuela… ¡Oh, vaya!

Puedo ver todo el prado que se extiende ante nosotras y a Fate chan esperando. Me detengo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta la abuela — ¿Qué has visto?

—Nada —le respondo y continúo.

Penetramos en el claro. Fate chan está de pie, muy quieta y me sonríe.

—¿Dónde está la roca? —Pregunta la abuela—. Quiero sentarme.

La guío hacia la roca y la ayudo a tomar asiento pero entonces gira la cabeza en dirección a Fate y se pone rígida.

—¿Quién esta allí? —me pregunta en tono de alarma.

—Nadie —miento yo.

—Nanoha estoy segura de que allí hay alguien—dice ella señalando con un gesto de la cabeza. Fate chan me mira con una expresión que dice: «Adelante. Díselo.» pero Titubeo.

—Nanoha —dice mi abuela con miedo en la voz.

—Preséntanos — dice Fate en un susurro.

—No pasa nada abuela, es una amiga su nombre es Fate chan.

Ella se acerca a nosotras y le tiende la mano, la abuela se la estrecha.

—Así que eres tú —comenta la abuela.

—Sí —dice Fate

—¿Me permites...? —pregunta la abuela, señalándola con las manos.

—Por supuesto— Guío las manos de la abuela hacia el rostro de Fate chan mientras ella contempla el mío. La abuela recorre su rostro con las manos.

— No eres muy joven que digamos ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—soy ocho años mayor que Nanoha.

—¿Veinticinco? —dice la abuela, sorprendida.— dígame señorita, Nanoha me ha dicho que se casará contigo.

Fate chan me sonríe.

—eso es lo que espero, casarnos dentro de unos años, cuando ella haya terminado la universidad.

—En mis tiempos los caballeros venían a cenar y a conocer a la familia.

—si lo se, es solo que nuestra situación es... un poco diferente y eso no ha sido posible, nada me encantaría mas que conocer a los padres de Nanoha pero ahora mismo debo de irme señora

—Espera un momento —empieza a decir la abuela.

—Adiós, señora Ha sido un placer poder conocerla. Nanoha discúlpame no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

De pronto escucho un sonido como si se hubieran escapado todos los sonidos del mundo y me doy cuenta de que se ha marchado. Veo a mi abuela. Sigue sentada en la roca con las manos extendidas y una expresión de asombro.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —me pregunta, y empiezo a explicárselo. Cuando termino, inclina la cabeza y al final, levanta la cabeza y me mira.

—Pero Nanoha... Debe de ser un demonio. —Lo dice con naturalidad, como si me estuviera advirtiendo de que me he abrochado mal el abrigo o que es hora de almorzar.

¿Qué puedo decirle?

—lo pensé por un tiempo —le digo —. Sin embargo ella es buena.

—Hablas como si hubieras conocido a un montón de seres maléficos —me contesta la abuela sonriendo.

—Fate chan me contó que su médico cree que pertenece a una nueva clase de humanos.

La abuela hace un gesto de incredulidad.

—Eso es tan malo como ser un demonio. Por el amor de Dios, Nanoha ¿qué necesidad tienes de casarte con una persona así? Y tus hijos ¿por que piensas tener hijos verdad?

Me río ante su ocurrencia.

— Volvamos a casa. Llegamos tarde a almorzar.- anuncio

Ya es de noche me encuentro sentada en la cama de la abuela leyéndole un libro_. _Está anocheciendo. Levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que la abuela parece estar dormida. Dejo de leer y cierro el libro. Ella abre los ojos.

—¿La echas de menos? – me pregunta

—Cada día. A cada minuto.

—A cada minuto —repite la abuela—. Sí. Es así como sucede.

Se vuelve de costado y hunde la cabeza en la almohada.

—Buenas noches —le digo y apago la lámpara. De pie, en la oscuridad la observo en su cama y me repito «Es así como sucede, ¿verdad?» Desde luego que sí.

* * *

**Primer beso**

**Fate tiene 36 años, y Nanoha 17**

**Fate**: Son las nueve de la mañana me levanto y ahora sí que me siento mareada de verdad. Las rodillas me fallan y me da vueltas la cabeza y me doblo hacia delante, vomitando. Hace frío. Levanto los ojos. Me hallo en el claro del prado. Los árboles no tienen hojas y estoy sola.

Me levanto y encuentro la caja de ropa. En poco tiempo me visto. Encuentro en la caja una revista y por la fecha Nanoha tendrá ahora diecisiete años. Me pregunto si será mejor esperarla paseando o marcharme. No sé si ahora podré enfrentarme a la exuberancia juvenil de Nanoha. Mientras me acerco a la roca para sentarme un rato oigo que alguien se acerca corriendo por detrás.

—Fate chan...

Le falta el aliento y su voz suena resfriada. Al final decido retirarme

—Fate chan... — repite mientras me toma del brazo —. ¿Qué? Dime qué he hecho. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Por el amor de Dios.

—Estaba intentando hacer algo por ti, algo importante y no salió bien. Me puse nerviosa y terminé viniendo aquí.

—¿Qué era?

—No puedo decírtelo. Ni siquiera iba a contártelo en el presente. No te gustaría.

—Entonces, ¿por qué querías hacerlo? —pregunta preocupada

—Era el único modo. No conseguía que me escucharas. Creí que dejaríamos de pelear si lo hacía —le confieso suspirando. – pero Volveré a intentarlo si es necesario, una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué nos peleamos? —me pregunta Nanoha, mirándome a los ojos muy tensa

—¿Estás resfriada?

—Sí. ¿Por qué nos peleamos? – repite la pregunta

—Todo empezó cuando la esposa de tu embajador abofeteó a la amante de mi primer ministro en una velada que se celebraba en la embajada, incidente que influyó en la tarifa de la avena, lo cual provocó un alto índice de desempleo y los consiguientes tumultos...

—¡Fate!

—¿Qué?

—Solo por una vez en la vida, te pido que solo por una sola vez dejes de burlarte de mí y respondas a mi pregunta.

—No puedo.

Sin previo aviso Nanoha me propina una buena bofetada y yo doy un paso atrás, sorprendida.

—Vuelve a golpearme.

Nanoha queda perpleja y hace un gesto de negación.

—No. ¿Por qué quieres que te pegue? Yo quería herirte.

—Deseo que me hieras. Por favor —le suplico, bajando la cabeza.

—Pero ¿qué demonios te ocurre?

—Todo esto es horrible; es como si yo fuera una insensible.

—¿El qué es horrible? ¿Qué sucede?

—No me lo preguntes.

- Fate se como debes sentirte pero

- no, no lo sabes Nanoha estube apunto de traicionar tu confianza me entiendes, por favor

Nanoha se acerca a mí, muchísimo y me propina una segunda bofetada mucho mas fuerte que la anterior

—Cuéntamelo – me exige, su rostro está a unos centímetros del mío y la beso de manera violenta. Se resiste a si que la dejo ir y ella me da la espaldas.

—Eso no ha sido demasiado bonito —se queja con un hilo de voz. ¿Qué me está pasando? La Nanoha de 17 años, no es la misma persona con quien llevo meses peleando, que arriesga su vida y su equilibrio mental, que se niega a abandonar el tema de los hijos.

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, Nanoha no se que me sucede.

Ella se gira, está llorando y tiene un aspecto muy triste.

—Nunca me habías besado. - Oh, no. No puedo creerlo. ¡Qué idiota soy!

—Oh, Nanoha, disculpame por favor intenta... Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Bórralo de tu mente. Es algo que nunca debio de haber pasado. Ven aquí. ¿Quieres? Dios ¿Déjame intentarlo de nuevo?...

Nanoha se acerca a mí con cierta duda. La rodeo con mis brazos mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y sin duda Coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y la beso logrando poner mi corazón en ello, por mi bien, por si vuelvo a perderlo.

* * *

**Primera vez**

**Fate tiene 41 años, y Nanoha 18**

**Fate:** Llego con un estampido y patinando de costado para aterrizar maltrecha sobre los pies de Nanoha. Ella está sentada en la roca con un vestido de seda blanco.

—Hola, Fate chan —me saluda ella.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces lista para ir a un matrimonio.

Nanoha me anuncia:

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños

— valla, Feliz cumpleaños.

Nanoha sonrie y se levanta con suavidad de la roca y saca de detrás una bolsa, la abre y me muestra un hermoso vestido negro que parece muy formal.

—Nanoha. Supongo que hoy no vamos a casarnos o si, Te lo digo porque sé a ciencia cierta que nuestro aniversario es en otoño.

Nanoha se da la vuelta mientras me visto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes recordar el día de nuestro aniversario?

—Cariño —le digo con un suspiro— ya sabes que no es eso. Es que ahora mismo no consigo recordarlo. De todos modos, feliz cumpleaños.

—Cumplo dieciocho.

—¡Caray! ¡Quién lo diría!... Parece que fue ayer cuando tenías seis.

—¿Me has visto a los seis años últimamente?

—Bueno, ahora mismo estaba en la cama contigo, leyendo una novela_. _Tú tenías treinta y tres años. Yo tengo cuarenta y uno, te vi a los seis años hace dos semanas. Me hiciste un dibujo de un pato.

Nanoha se sonroja

—¿Tienes hambre? He preparado comida para las dos

—Claro

Un cierto matiz en el tono de su voz me retrae. Aquí pasa algo que desconozco y ella espera que lo adivine. Casi podría decirse que tararea de nervios. Me siento con cuidado y Nanoha desenvuelve unos bocadillos

—Nanoha... ¿Vino, caviar? —Estoy impresionada, pero por alguna razón eso no me divierte en absoluto. Ella me ofrece el sacacorchos—. Vaya, no creo que te lo haya mencionado nunca pero se supone que no debo beber. Ordenes del médico. —Ahora bien, con la comida no hay problema...—No puedo sacarme de encima la sensación de que estamos jugando a las casitas—. No sabía que bebías. Alcohol. Quiero decir que nunca te he visto tomarlo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta, pero como esta ocasión es muy especial, he pensado que sería bonito tomar vino. El champán seguramente habría sido más adecuado, pero he encontrado esta botella en la despensa, así que la he traído conmigo.

—Bueno, no está tan mal.

—Es una botella de unos veintipico dólares. – le aclaro

—Ah, bueno, entonces es formidable.

—Nanoha, odio ser tan densa... En fin, es evidente que hoy es tu cumpleaños...

—Mi decimoctavo cumpleaños —puntualiza.

—Ya... bueno... Para empezar, me siento fatal por no tener un regalo para ti. Ya sabes que nunca sé cuándo vendré y que no puedo traer nada conmigo...

—Todo eso ya lo sé; pero ¿acaso no te acuerdas? Lo que hablamos la última vez que viniste, porque en la lista el día de hoy es el último que nos queda ¿No lo recuerdas? — ella me mira insistentemente, como si a fuerza de concentrarse fuera capaz de trasladar sus recuerdos a los míos.

— es que eso todavía no ha ocurrido para mi. Me refiero a que esa conversación se encuentra en mi futuro. Pero a mí todavía me quedan muchas fechas en la lista que cumplir. ¿De verdad que hoy es el último día? Bueno, como resulta que nos conoceremos dentro de un par de años, ya nos veremos entonces.

—Pero falta mucho... al menos, para mí.

Se produce una pausa incómoda. Es extraño pensar que ahora mismo estoy en _Midchilda_, con veinticinco años y completamente ajena a la existencia de Nanoha y por la misma razón, ajena a mi propia presencia aquí, Durante un rato solo se oye el ansioso crujir del pan y el furioso consumo de bocadillos. En ese momento me pregunto, por primera vez, si Nanoha no habrá sido del todo sincera conmigo.

—Nanoha.

Ella me sonríe con inocencia.

—¿Qué decidimos exactamente la última vez que me viste? ¿Qué planeamos hacer el día de tu cumpleaños?

Ella vuelve a ruborizarse.

—Bueno, pues... Esto —dice ella, señalando nuestro picnic.

—¿Nada más? No es que no me parezca fantástico, claro...

—Bueno, sí.

—Soy toda oídos – pero creo que sé lo que va a decirme. está muy sonrojada, pero se las arregla para adoptar un aire de dignidad cuando dice:

—Decidimos que haríamos el amor.

—Ah. — toda la vida me he preguntado cuáles eran las experiencias sexuales de Nanoha antes de que nos conociéramos, antes me negaba a tocarla porque era muy joven, Sin embargo, hoy en día Nanoha es adulta y toda una mujer, al menos desde el punto de vista legal y es obvio que no voy a revolverle mucho la vida... Me refiero a que ya le he obsequiado una infancia de lo más extraña al aparecer en su vida. ¿Cuántas niñas tienen la oportunidad de ver ante sus ojos al que terminará por su pareja, apareciendo y desapareciendo completamente desnuda? Nanoha me observa mientras reflexiono. Pienso en la primera vez que hice el amor con ella y me pregunto si también fue la primera vez que ella me lo hizo a mí.

—¿Qué has decidido?

—Que sí.

Nanoha está nerviosa y también asustada.

—Fate chan. Tú me has hecho el amor muchas veces – le cuesta hablar de esto

— a si es y siempre es precioso —le digo—. Es lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida. —Cuando pronuncio estas palabras, de repente me pongo nerviosa —. Te quiero.

Me inclino sobre ella y nos quedamos quietas y yo la beso.

—Podríamos ir a mi dormitorio. – me dice

—Es demasiado peligroso. Seria como estar en el instituto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Nanoha se retira un poco y se baja la cremallera del vestido. Se lo quita por la cabeza, lo deja caer sobre la manta con una despreocupación admirable. Se descalza y se quita luego las medias. Se desabrocha el sujetador, lo aparto a un lado. Es impresionante, Nanoha está ahora ante mí, completamente desnuda. Es como un milagro: todas las pequeñas marcas a las que tanto afecto les tenía se han desvanecido; su estómago es plano y es mucho más radiante, recuerdo mis problemas en mi actualidad y sin embargo, hoy todo eso ha desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Me desvisto lentamente

—Jamás te había visto desvestirte.- menciona - No es un espectáculo demasiado recomendable.

— Ese comentario me ha herido Nanoha. Ven aquí y deja que borre esa mueca de ironía de tu cara.

—Ay.

Al cabo de unos minutos me enorgullece decir que, sin duda alguna, he borrado todo rastro de superioridad de la cara de Nanoha, debo confesar que esto es absolutamente nuevo para mí. Deseo, si es posible, que ella experimente la misma sensación de hallarse en el paraíso que yo sentí cuando la conocí e hicimos el amor por primera vez.

—¿estás segura? – le pregunto

—por supuesto.

—No tengas miedo —No dejo de pensar—. Te juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos prácticamente me violarás.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Eres incandescente. Nanoha.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclama bajito

—No grites —le advierto.

Estamos bañadas en sudor. Noto los latidos de su corazón o quizá del mío.

—Estas bien

—Sí.

—¿fue como lo esperabas?

—¡fue perfecto! —exclama y se pone a llorar. La abrazo —Te vas a marchar y no te veré durante muchos años.

— Lo siento. Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Estaba pensando que el día de hoy ha sido una bendición para mí. Estar aquí contigo y solo contigo y cuando regreso, estoy contigo. No puedo pedir nada más.

Nanoha sonríe, un poco y le doy un beso.

—¿Por qué siempre me toca quedarme a esperar?

—Porque tu ADN es perfecto y no sales disparada hacia el tiempo, Por otra parte, no olvides que la paciencia es una virtud.- Nanoha se esconde en mi pecho — Nanoha cuando nos volvamos a ver recuerda que tú me conoces de toda la vida, mientras que yo te conoceré a los veintiocho. Por lo tanto, todos esos años antes de encontrarnos estoy

—con otras mujeres.

—Bueno, sí pero, es un juego muy solitario y extraño. Es distinto cuando todo te da igual, puedes intentarlo si no me crees.

—Yo no quiero a nadie más.

—Perfecto.

—Fate chan, solo dame una pista. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde nos conocemos? ¿Qué día?

—Una pista: midchilda. Ten confianza al final las cosas sucederán

—¿Somos felices?

—Por lo general, pero también somos muy infelices. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de estar separados.

—Entonces mientras estás aquí, conmigo, ¿resulta que no estás conmigo en el futuro?

—Bueno, no exactamente. A veces solo estoy ausente diez minutos otro días enteros, No hay reglas escritas. Eso es lo que te resulta tan difícil a ti de aceptar. Además, en ocasiones termino metida en situaciones peligrosas y vuelvo a tus brazos lastimada, por eso te preocupas tanto cuando me marcho. Nanoha.

—Dime

—Cuando vuelvas a verme, recuerda que yo no te conoceré; no te entristezcas cuando, al encontrarte, te trate como a una desconocida, porque para mí serás alguien absolutamente nuevo en mi vida. Ah y por favor, no me lo cuentes todo de golpe. Ten piedad, Nanoha

—¡La tendré! Fate chan... ¡Quédate! Te quiero, Gracias por... el regalo de cumpleaños.

—Te quiero, Pórtate bien.

Dicho esto ultimo me desvanezco.


	8. Come o seras comido

**Come o serás comido**

_**Fate tiene 28 años, y Nanoha 20**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Fate**: Nanoha me ha invitado a cenar esta noche en su casa. Hayate, su compañera de piso y Signum su pareja, también cenarán con nosotros. A si que a las siete en punto ya me encontraba en el vestíbulo del edificio donde viven; toco el timbre, tengo el corazón en la mano. Nunca he estado en casa de Nanoha, tampoco conozco a ninguno de sus amigos. No tengo ni idea de lo que me espera.

El timbre suena y abro la puerta.

—¡sube hasta el ultimo piso! —escucho que gritan.

Subo lentamente y al llegar a lo alto descubro a quien pertenece, una chica de cabello largo rosa atado en una cola alta y mucho más alta que yo, me resulta familiar, pero no logro recordarla.

—¡Bienvenida, bibliotecaria!

—¡gracias! —le respondo y entro. Se trata de uno de esos apartamentos que tienen un largo pasillo que comunica con diversas habitaciones pensadas casi sobre la marcha, Signum me guía en dirección a la cocina donde se encuentran Nanoha y Hayate.

—señoritas, aquí les traigo una nueva victima responde al nombre de Testarossa, pero pueden llamarla Bibliotecaria, amárrenla antes de que huya – anuncia al entrar, luego se gira me dice – es enserio no conoces a Hayate, yo que tu correría.

Solo sonrío, mi mirada se cruza con Nanoha y ella se acerca para que la bese, luego me doy la vuelta para estrechar la mano de Hayate chan, tiene un aspecto menudo y cabello castaño hasta la altura de los hombros. Posee un rostro simpático y dulce con una voz y una sonrisa que podría significar «No te engañes», y me dice:

—¡Por Dios Signum!, haz el favor de callarte, asusta a nuestra invitada. Hola, Fate chan soy Hayate Yagami. Por favor, no creas todo lo que dice Signum. Solo la dejo entrar por el sexo.

—Sí, muy bien. – le respondo no muy convencida

En la cocina parece que hubiera explotado una fábrica de masas preparadas y glaseados. Nanoha me mira y entonces recuerdo que no sabe cocinar.

—Es una obra en proceso— me dice

—Es arte abstracto —anuncia Hayate.

— ¿no iremos a comer eso de verdad? —pregunta Signum.

Recorro con la mirada a las tres y las cuatro empezamos a reír.

—¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cocinar? —les pregunto.

—No. – dice Signum

—Hayate sabe preparar arroz.- me explica Nanoha

—un muy buen arroz – se defiende esta—Nanoha sabe ordenar una pizza.

—Y comida tailandesa... También sé encargar comida tailandesa.

—Lo que sabe Signum es comer. – sigue Hayate mientras la señala pero esta solo se sonroja.

—Ya y que se supone, ¿que querían preparar? —pregunto, señalando el desastre que hay montado en la cocina.

Nanoha me pasa un recorte de revista. Es una receta para preparar pollo y _risotto _con _shiitake_.

—¿Tienes todas estas cosas?

Nanoha asiente y me explica.

—El tema de la compra lo domino. Es la mezcla de ingredientes lo que no manejo.

—creo que puedo preparar algo con todas estas cosas.

—¿Sabes cocinar? – me pregunta Signum y asiento.

—que bien ¡la bibliotecaria cocina! ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Vamos a cenar! —exclama de nuevo.

Me enderezo, me quito la chaqueta y me arremango.

—pásenme un delantal. A ver Nanoha, limpiemos todo esto o se convertirá en cemento. Hayate ¿te importa poner la mesa?

Una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos después nos sentamos a la mesa del comedor para comer estofado de pollo y con puré. Todo lleva muchísima mantequilla.

**Nanoha**: Mientras Fate chan prepara la cena, Signum se pasea por la cocina contando chistes y cuando nadie mira, me hace muecas asquerosas. Al final, Hayate la pilla y hace un amago de cortarse el cuello y consigue que pare. Charlamos de cosas triviales: el trabajo, los estudios, la ciudad donde crecimos, las típicas cosas que la gente habla cuando se están conociendo. Signum le cuenta a Fate chan cómo le va en su trabajo ella es abogada y defensora de niños maltratados y violados que viven bajo la tutela del Estado. Hayate nos cuenta historias de sus hazañas en una pequeña compañía de programas informáticos y sobre su arte, que consiste en crear fotografías que puedes consultar en un ordenador. Fate chan nos relata anécdotas sobre la biblioteca y la gente tan extraña que va a consultar.

—¿Es cierto que hay un libro hecho con piel humana? —le pregunta Hayate.

—Claro que sí cuando quieras ven a la biblioteca y lo sacaré para que lo veas. – dice pero Hayate se estremece y hace una mueca. Por fin nos arremolinamos todas a la mesa.

Signum levanta la copa.

—¡Por la revolución! – y todas brindamos

—¡Por la revolución!

Empezamos a comer con entusiasmo. Luego Fate chan pregunta.

—¿Qué revolución?

—¿Cómo dices? – pregunta Signum

—¿Por qué revolución estamos brindando?

—Por la próxima. ¿Aquella en la que el proletariado se levanta en armas, se come a los ricos y el capitalismo es derrotado en favor de una sociedad sin clases?

—Me parece muy duro para Nanoha. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con los intelectuales?

—Oh, seguramente también nos los comeremos; pero a ti te conservaremos de cocinera. Esta comida está de miedo.

Hayate le toca el brazo a Fate chan en tono confidencial.

—En realidad no nos comeremos a nadie. Solo redistribuiremos sus aptitudes.

—que alivio. —Contesta—. No me gustaría nada tener que cocinar a Nanoha.

—Pues es una pena —interviene Signum—. Estoy segura de que Nanoha sería muy sabrosa.

—¿Existe algún libro de cocina para caníbales? —digo yo

—_Lo crudo y lo cocido _—apunta Hayate.

—Eso no es exactamente un manual de instrucciones. No creo que Lévi-Strauss proponga receta alguna — discute Fate.

—Podríamos adaptar una receta —propone Signum sirviéndose otra porción de pollo—. Ya saben pechuga de Nanoha a la naranja o...

—Oye y ¿qué pasa si yo no deseo que me devoren?

—Lo siento, Nanoha —dice Signum en tono de circunstancias— Me temo que tendremos que comerte por el bien de todos.

Fate chan me mira y sonríe.

—No te preocupes, Nanoha, cuando llegue la revolución, te esconderé en la biblioteca. Puedes vivir en las estanterías y te alimentaré a base de Doritos que robaré en la sala del personal. Jamás te encontrarán.

Niego con la cabeza.

—¡Bah, cállate ya, Signum! — dice Hayate —. Estás hiriendo los sentimientos de Nanoha.

—¡No es verdad! Nanoha desea que nos la comamos a la salud de la revolución. ¿A que sí, Nanoha?

—No.

—¿Qué me dices del imperativo categórico? —le pregunta Fate.

—¿De qué me hablas? – Signum sonríe divertida

—De eso, de la Ley de Oro: «No te comas a los demás, a menos que desees que los demás te coman a ti».

—¿No crees que lo que mueve al mundo es más bien la norma «Come o serás comido»?

—Básicamente, sí; pero ¿acaso no ofreces tú un buen ejemplo de altruismo?

Signum habla con fingida indiferencia, pero me doy cuenta de que Fate chan la desconcierta.

—Nanoha, ¿y el postre? – pregunta Hayate

—¡Madre mía! Casi me olvidaba... —digo; me levanto demasiado deprisa y debo agarrarme a la mesa para apoyarme en algo—. Iré a buscarlo.

—Te ayudo —dice Signum, siguiéndome a la cocina.

Aprieto el botón de la cafetera y el café empieza a gotear en la jarra. Me apoyo sobre el mármol y saco con cuidado el celofán de la bandeja de galletas de chocolate. Signum está justo detrás de mí y me dice con voz baja:

—Es la misma persona.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es ella la mujer de la que te previne. Testarossa**,**es la chica que...

Hayete entra en la cocina.

—Hola, ¿las ayudo en algo?

—Toma las tazas de café...- le explico

Reunimos tazas y platos de postre y galletas, y conseguimos llegar sanos y salvos a la mesa. Fate chan nos espera como si estuviera en el dentista, con una mirada de paciente temor. Me río, es la misma mirada que ponía cuando le traía comida al prado... Solo que ella no se acuerda porque aún no ha estado ahí.

—Cálmate —le digo—. Solo son galletas de chocolate. Incluso yo sé hacerlas. - Todos nos reímos y tomamos asiento.

Parece tarta de galletas de chocolate —dice Hayate.

—A mí siempre me ha gustado la masa cruda —comenta Fate chan.

**Fate**: Signum se recuesta en una silla. Hay algo en que me inquieta de ella, es como si no me tuviera confianza o esperara que yo hiciera algo indebido. Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que la veo. ¿En el pasado o en el futuro?

—Tu cara me parece conocida —le digo.

—¿Ah, sí? Sí..., creo que nos hemos visto antes.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta.

—¿En el concierto de Pop?

—Sí... —Parece sorprendida—. Ibas con aquella chica Ginga Nakajima, solía verte mucho con ella.

Ambas miramos a Nanoha que solo nos sonríe y Hayate acude al rescate.

—¿Fuiste a un concierto sin mí?

—Estabas fuera de la ciudad —responde Signum avergonzada al verse descubierta.

—Me lo pierdo todo —se queja Hayate haciendo pucheros

—habrá otro concierto dentro de poco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Hayate. Nanoha me mira.

—Lo supongo —le confieso.

La velada continua sin contratiempos y al marcharme, Nanoha me acompaña abajo. Nos quedamos de pie en la entrada.

—Lo siento —me dice.

—Bah, no te preocupes. Me he divertido mucho, además, a mí no me importa cocinar.

—No —me corta contemplándose los zapatos—. Me refiero a Signum, la mentó que te emboscara de esa forma, es solo que, Hayate y yo nos conocemos desde hace tanto y Signum nos sobreprotege demasiado.

Abrazo a Nanoha entre mis brazos y ella se recuesta en mí.

—No pasa nada, en realidad —le contesto – me alegra que tengas personas que se preocupen por ti.

Nos besamos, Me alejo por la acera y miro hacia atrás. Nanoha sigue en pie con la puerta entreabierta, contemplándome. Me detengo; deseo regresar sobre mis pasos y abrazarla. Nanoha entonces se da la vuelta y empieza a subir las escaleras y yo la observo hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

* * *

_**Fate tiene 36 años**_

**Fate**: Estoy pateando aun tipejo borracho y grande que ha tenido la osadía de querer propasarse conmigo. Nos encontramos en un callejón que hay junto aun teatro. Oigo cómo se filtra por la salida lateral del teatro la música, mientras aplasto la nariz de este idiota y lo remato golpeándole en las costillas.

—¡Eh, bibliotecaria!

Miro hacia donde escucho la voz y descubro que Signum está apoyada en un contenedor, con expresión preocupada.

—Camarada... —le digo, apartándome del tipo al que he estado machacando —. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Caray... no quisiera interrumpir lo que te traes entre manos, pero el individuo al que estás desmembrando es amigo mío.

No es posible.

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo pedía a gritos. – Ha aparecido de repente y me ha dicho: «Señorita, necesito que me machaquen dolorosamente».

—Ah, ya... Buen trabajo, entonces. Tremendamente artístico, en realidad.

—Gracias.

—¿Te importa si recojo con una pala al viejo Vice y me lo llevo al hospital?

—para nada. —Maldita sea. Pensaba apropiarme de la ropa de Vice, sobre todo de sus zapatos—. Signum

—Dime. —Se inclina para levantar a su amigo.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—14 de diciembre.

—¿De qué año?

— Debes de estar más borracha de lo que parece.

Se va por el callejón y desaparece en dirección a la entrada del teatro. Evalúo la situación con rapidez. Hoy no hace mucho que Nanoha y yo empezamos a salir, así que Signum y yo apenas nos conocemos. No me extraña que me haya desafiado con esa mirada espeluznante.

—Le he dicho a alguien que se encargue de él —me dice al regresar

Empezamos a caminar por el callejón, hacia el este.

—Perdona que te lo pregunte, bibliotecaria, pero ¿por qué diablos vas vestida así?

Llevo unos short azules muy cortos, un jersey azul bebé, con unos patitos amarillos estampados y un chaleco rojo fluorescente con unas zapatillas de tenis de color de rosa. La verdad es que no me sorprende que el viejo Vice intentara hacer algo con la apariencia de niña de guardería que llevo.

—Es lo único que he podido encontrar. —Espero que la persona a quien le quité esa indumentaria estuviera cerca de su casa.

Pasamos frente a la puerta trasera del almacén, donde venden excedentes del ejército de tierra y de la marina, y siento el profundo deseo de llevar ropa normal. Decido tomar el riesgo de asustar a Signum; sé que lo superará.

—Camarada —le digo, deteniéndome—. Solo me llevará un minuto, necesito ocuparme de un asunto. ¿Podrías esperarme aquí?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada. Allanamiento de morada.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—De acuerdo. Si quieres, ven.

Es la tercera vez que saqueo este lugar, aunque las dos ocasiones anteriores sucederán en el futuro. He hecho de ese arte toda una ciencia. Primero abro la insignificantes cerraduras que protege la rejilla de seguridad la deslizo y fuerzo la cerradura de la puerta con un viejo bolígrafo y un clip que he encontrado antes y levanto el pestillo interior. _Voilà._ Signum me observa atenta.

—¿Dónde diantres has aprendido a hacer eso?

—Es un don —contesto con modestia.

Entramos en el edificio. Hay un panel de luces rojas que pretende parecer un sistema de alarma, pero a mí no me engaña. Dentro está muy oscuro.

—No toques nada, Signum.

Encuentro unos pantalones y una camisa de franela azul oscuro y un grueso abrigo de lana negro. Ya estoy lista para la acción.

Nos marchamos por el mismo lugar por donde hemos entrado. Cierro la puerta con suavidad y paso la rejilla.

—Tengo un hambre canina. Vamos a comer algo.

—a comer esperaba que me propusieras atracar un banco o acuchillar a alguien, como mínimo.

—Tengo que hacer un alto en mi camino para llenarme de combustible. Vamos.

Atravesamos el callejón en dirección en busca de un restaurante. El encargado nos observa silencioso. Entramos y esperamos cerca de la panadería a que nos den sitio. Por fin se acerca el mesero y nos lleva hasta una mesa.

— Testarossa, igual te parezco una persona fastidiosa pero Nanoha es mi amiga y realmente deseo saber si esta en buenas manos. Me he fijado en ti desde hace tiempo: antes incluso de que Nanoha te invitara a casa, de hecho. He conocido aun montón de gente— Me mira como si me estuviera escaneando—. Gente que cuentan cosas muy extrañas de ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber? – realmente estoy cansada y en estos momentos no estoy para inventar excusas

—Todo. Quiero saber por qué Ginga Nakajima intentó suicidarse hace ocho días. Quiero saber por qué ahora pareces diez años mayor que la última vez que te vi. Quiero saber por qué sabes forzar cerraduras. Quiero saber por qué Nanoha guarda una fotografía tuya de antes de conocerte.

¿Nanoha tiene una fotografía mía antes de conocernos? No lo sabía.

—¿Qué aspecto tengo yo en la foto?

—Como el de ahora en realidad —contesta Signum, sosteniendo mi mirada—. Distinto al que tenías hace un par de semanas. Está tomada al aire libre. Se te ve sonriendo. La fecha del reverso es de hace varios años.

Llega la comida y dejamos de hablar para disponerlo todo sobre nuestra mesa. Empiezo a comer como si el mañana no existiera.

—Come, come —le digo, ella moja una patata frita en el ketchup y la mastica—. No te preocupes. Lo confesaré todo. Tan solo te pido que me dejes tomar mi última cena en paz.

No media palabra entre los dos hasta que termino de comer

—Muy bien.- le digo - Todo se resume a una cosa: viaje a través del tiempo. – Signum pone los ojos en blanco y me dedica una mueca. —Soy una viajera del tiempo. Ahora tengo treinta y seis años. Estaba trabajando; acababa de terminar una ponencia cuando de repente me encuentre en la calle totalmente desnuda. Me escondí bajo un carro durante un rato. Cuando finalmente apareció un joven vestido... bueno, ya sabes cómo iba yo vestida. Le quite el efectivo y todo lo que lleva puesto, se llevo un susto de muerte. Me encuentro en situaciones como esta continuamente. No logro controlarlo me desplazo sin razón aparente y nunca sé cuándo va a suceder, dónde ni cuándo terminaré el viaje. Por lo tanto, para salir del paso fuerzo cerraduras, desvalijo tiendas, robo carteras, atraco a la gente, pido limosna, me dedico al allanamiento de morada, robo coches, miento, doblo, punzo y rompo. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, seguro que ya la he hecho.

—Asesinato.

—Estas loca... bueno no que yo sepa. Tampoco he violado jamás a nadie.

La miro mientras hablo.

—En cuanto a Ginga... ¿la conoces verdad?

—Conozco a Subaru Nakajima

—¡Dios! La verdad es que tienes amistades muy extrañas... ¿Cómo intentó matarse?

—Con una sobredosis de Valium.

— Ese debe de ser el cuarto intento de suicidio.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo sabías? Ginga se suicidó con éxito. Se disparó en el pecho.

— Testarossa...

—Bueno, eso sucedió hace seis años para mí y todavía no se lo he perdonado. ¡Qué desperdicio! se que tenía una depresión severa, llevaba mucho tiempo así; No pude hacer nada por ella.

—Me parece una broma de muy mal gusto.

—entiendo que no me creas, quieres pruebas, claro.

Signum frunce el seño.

—pero allí tienes la fotografía que dices que tiene Nanoha, Conocí a Nanoha por primera vez este año pero ella me conoció a mí a la edad de seis años y yo tendré treinta y ocho cuando eso suceda. Me conoce desde siempre. Aunque yo apenas estoy empezando a conocerla a ella, deberías preguntarle a Nanoha sobre todo esto, Te lo contará.

—Ya lo hice y me lo contó.

—Entonces, ¿qué diantre...? ¡Signum! ¿Acaso no le has creído?

—No. ¿Le creerías tú?

—Claro. Nanoha es muy sincera. Veamos, ¿qué clase de prueba andas buscando?

—Nanoha me dijo que desaparecías.

—Sí, es uno de mis trucos más teatrales. Quédate conmigo y tarde o temprano me desvaneceré. Quizá me lleve unos minutos, unas horas o unos días, pero en eso sí que no fallo.

—¿Nos conocemos en tu tiempo?

—Sí —le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Somos buenas amigas.

—puedes hablarme de mi futuro.

Eso sí que es una mala idea.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Signum. Las cosas ocurren. Saberlas de antemano las convierte en... algo extraño. En cualquier caso, no se puede cambiar nada.

—¿Por qué?

—La causalidad solo funciona hacia delante. Las cosas solo ocurren una vez, nada más. Si sabes lo que va a suceder... La mayoría de las veces yo me siento atrapada.

Parece que no le satisface mi respuesta a si que me dedico a darle pequeños detalles.

—Serás una de las madrinas de nuestra boda y yo de la tuya. Tienes una vida fantástica por delante

De repente, me entran náuseas. No quiero montar una escena en este lugar ni en este momento. Así que me levanto de un salto

—.Sígueme —le ordeno, corriendo hacia los baños de damas.

Entro rápidamente milagrosamente esta vacío. El sudor me gotea por el rostro. Vomito en el lavabo.

—¡dios te encuentras bien Testarossa! —Exclama Signum sin saber que hacer

No oigo el resto de la frase que iba a pronunciar, porque estoy echada en el suelo, completamente desnuda. Estoy mareada; me quedo inmóvil durante un rato. Luego me levanto, camino dando tumbos, mi ropa y el carro de libros que estaba clasificando se encuentran en el siguiente pasillo. Me visto, guardo los libros y abro alegremente la puerta de seguridad que comunica con las estanterías. No sé qué hora es; las alarmas podrían estar conectadas. Sin embargo tengo suerte. Todo está igual que antes. El sol entra en abundancia por las ventanas y las manecillas del reloj de la sala de lectura señalan las 4.15. He estado fuera menos de quince minutos.

Al final informo que no me siento bien, tomo mis cosas y me marcho, Una rutinaria jornada laboral más para la joven bibliotecaria.

* * *

_**Nanoha tiene 20 años**_

**Nanoha**: Es una preciosa mañana, he salido del apartamento de Fate chan y voy camino hacia casa. Las calles están heladas y hay unos cinco centímetros de nieve reciente. Es mi día de suerte. Detengo el carro e intento mantener el equilibrio sobre la resbaladiza acera y consigo entrar en el vestíbulo, subo las escaleras rápidamente. Estoy deseando darme un buen baño y leer el periódico_. _Tan pronto como abro la puerta, sé que no me encuentro sola. Signum está sentada en la sala de estar y yo me dirijo hacia mi dormitorio sin decirle una palabra. Todavía estoy furiosa con ella.

—Nanoha.

—¿Qué? —le respondo volviéndome.

—Lo siento. Me había equivocado.

Jamás había oído a Signum admitir que estaba en un error.

Entro en la sala de estar y abro las cortinas, me siento y espero que Signum me cuente por qué ha cambiado de idea. —Anoche estuve con Testarossa.

—Yo también.

—¿Qué hacían ustedes?

—Fuimos a ver una película, comimos y luego nos marchamos a su casa.

—Y ahora acabas de llegar.

—Exacto.

—Bien. Mi velada fue menos cultural, pero más accidentada. Nos encontramos en un callejón, ella estaba haciendo picadillo a Vice. He escuchado que tiene la nariz y tres costillas rotas, cinco huesos de la mano fracturados y que le han tenido que dar cuarenta y seis puntos. Además, va a necesitar un nuevo diente.

Su relato no me conmueve. Vice es un acosador de tomo y lomo.

—Deberías haberla visto, Nanoha. Tu novia se enfrentó a Vice como si fuera un objeto inanimado. Incluso calibraba dónde darle para conseguir el máximo efecto, plaf.

—¿Por qué le estaba pegando?

Signum parece incómoda.

—Me parece que fue culpa de Vice, a el le gustan las chicas fáciles y Testarossa iba vestida de manera inusual.

Pobre Fate chan.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego?

—Luego asaltamos el almacén de excedentes que tienen el ejército y la marina.

Hasta aquí, todo normal.

—¿Y qué más?

—Después fuimos a cenar y me contó la misma historia absurda que me contaste tú.

—Pero a ella le creíste.

—Bueno, porque se lo toma todo con una tranquilidad asombrosa. Juraría que me conoce muy bien, me tenía muy sorprendida y luego ella... se desvaneció y yo me quedé ahí de pie y... no tuve más remedio que creerle.

Asiento; comprendo su estado de ánimo.

—La desaparición impresiona mucho. Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que lo presencié, me estaba estrechando la mano y de repente, puf, se había ido. Por cierto como se veía

—Parecía mucho mayor.

Es agradable poder hablar de Fate chan con alguien que lo sabe todo.

—Nanoha. A mí me gusta mucho Testarossa, de verdad. Es una persona fascinante, pero también peligrosa. Cuídate mucho esta bien – termina Signum acariciándome la cabeza como si fuera una niña

Oigo las llaves de Hayate chan dar la vuelta a la cerradura.

—¡Hola, cariño! ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

—He estado charlando con Nanoha, sobre Testarossa.

—Seguro que le has contado lo mucho que lo adoras —dice Hayate con una nota de advertencia en la voz. Signum solo sonríe y la abraza y la sienta sobre su regazo.

Todavía luce el sol. Me meto en el baño, dejo correr el agua caliente en la enorme y vieja bañera y me quito la ropa de anoche. Al entrar, me veo de refilón en el espejo y me siento feliz «Fate chan me ama y está aquí, al fin, aquí y ahora, finalmente. Y yo la amo.»


	9. Matrimonio

**Cumpleaños**

**Nanoha tiene 21 años, y Fate 28**

**

* * *

**

**Nanoha:** Hoy cumplo veintiún años. Estoy en el apartamento de Fate chan, leyendo, mientras que ella está en la diminuta cocina preparando la cena, cuando por fin me levanto y voy a la cocina ella empieza a poner la mesa.

—Fantástica cronometración; la cena está servida.

—se ve delicioso mejor comamos antes de que se enfrié

—La cena está fría, de hecho, se supone que es una cena fría.

—Ah... Bueno, comamos entonces.

Y Fate chan sigue con lo que estaba haciendo y pone los cubiertos en la mesa y yo estoy feliz.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Solo pensaba que esto es perfecto, tu yo juntas o al manos lo es para mi — Fate chan me mira, en sus ojos puedo ver que también es feliz —Fate chan ¿Cómo seria la vida perfecta para ti?

—¡Buena pregunta! ¿En mi caso? Mi idea de una vida perfecta sería quedarnos en la cama todo el tiempo. Haríamos el amor y solo nos levantaríamos para ir a buscar provisiones: agua fresca y fruta y también uno que otro viajecito al baño, antes de zambullirme de nuevo en la cama. De vez en cuando podríamos cambiar las sábanas e ir al cine y correr. Tendría que seguir corriendo todas las mañanas.

Correr es una religión para Fate.

—¿Por qué habrías de correr? La verdad es que ya estarías haciendo muchísimo ejercicio. —le pregunto divertida.

De repente se pone seria.

—Porque a menudo mi vida depende de ser capaz de correr más rápido que el que me persigue.

—Ah... —Ahora me siento avergonzada, porque eso yo ya lo sabía—. Sin embargo... hay algo que no comprendo. El hecho es que no pareces ir a ningún lado. Es decir, desde que te conozco, en el presente, apenas has viajado a través del tiempo, ¿o no?

—Bueno, en Navidad cuando conocí a tu familia sucedió no lo mencioné porque fue deprimente.

—¿Estuviste contemplando el accidente de tu padre?

Fare chan me mira fijamente.

—La verdad sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Hace unos años, apareciste una Nochebuena en la casa del Prado y me lo contaste. Estabas muy alterada.

—Espero no haber arruinado tu navidad.

—No... Me puse muy contenta al verte y me contaste algo muy importante, personal, a pesar de que pusiste un gran empeño en no dejar escapar ni nombres, ni lugares. Después de todo yo estaba desesperada por saber cualquier cosa de ti, que me ayudara a convencerme de que eras alguien real y no una especie de psicosis personal. Por eso siempre estaba tocándote —le confieso riéndome—. Nunca me di cuenta de que eso, debió de complicarte mucho las cosas.

—¡No me digas! - responde con ironía

—¿Qué hay de postre?

Fate chan se levanta obediente y trae el postre mientras canta Feliz Cumpleaños. Es helado de mango con frambuesas y una velita que sobresale y me río con ganas. Formulo un deseo y soplo la vela. El helado está buenísimo.

—A si que todo el tiempo en la cama es tu imagen de una vida perfecta, con lo que me costaba que me tocaras cuando era mas joven, durante mucho tiempo pensé que no te atraía. Claro que si vamos a pasarnos toda la vida metidos en la cama.

—Bueno, en realidad no bromeo cuando digo que me apetece muchísimo el sexo. Pero quiero que sepas que me siento diferente. Como si estuviera conectada contigo y creo que eso me retiene en el presente. — Fate chan me acaricia la mano con las puntas de los dedos y levanta los ojos—. Tengo algo para ti. Ven y siéntate ahí.

Me levanto y voy hacia la sala de estar. Fate chan abre su escritorio e introduce la mano en un cajón y saca una bolsita de satén. Se sienta algo separada de mí, pero nuestras rodillas se tocan.

«Debe de oír cómo me late el corazón —pienso—. Este es el momento.» me toma de las manos y me mira con seriedad. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto, que ahora que lo estoy viviendo, me siento asustada.

—Nanoha.

—dime.

—Sabes que te quiero. ¿Ya cásate conmigo?

* * *

**Haz posible que llegue a tiempo a la iglesia**

**Fate tiene 30 años, y Nanoha 22**

**6.00 AM**

**Fate**: Me despierto a las seis de la mañana y está lloviendo. Estoy en una habitación verde, cómoda y acogedora de un hotel. Los padres de Nanoha han elegido el lugar; mi madre duerme en una habitación rosa en el piso de abajo, junto a ella en un precioso dormitorio amarillo esta Linith, La lluvia cae a cántaros. Me pregunto si será posible correr bajo este monzón. Oigo el latido de mi corazón, Dios mío, permíteme vivir un día normal. Haz posible que llegue a tiempo a la iglesia, que sea puntual. No permitas que sorprenda a los demás, ni siquiera a mí mismo. Deja que viva el día de nuestra boda lo mejor que pueda, sin efectos especiales.

**7.00 AM**

**Nanoha:** Me despierto a las siete de la mañana, estoy en la habitación que ocupaba cuando era niña. He estado soñando toda la noche. Soñé que me convertía en una sirena y era fantástico, nadar era como volar, De repente me acerco aun barco en la superficie en la que se encontraba mi madre, sola y ella se sorprendía mucho al verme. «¡Pero Nanoha...! Pensaba que ibas a casarte hoy», me decía. De repente, me doy cuenta de que si soy una sirena no podré casarme con Fate chan y me echo a llorar y me despierto en plena noche. Al final, he vuelto a dormirme y ahora estoy en la cama y sé que hoy Fate chan y yo vamos a casarnos.

**7.16 AM**

**Fate:** La ceremonia es a las dos de la tarde, me llevará una media hora vestirme y unos veinte minutos llegar hasta casa de Nanoha. Ahora son las 7.16, lo cual significa que me quedan cinco horas y cuarenta y cuatro minutos para matar el tiempo. Me visto con lo primero que encuentro y desciendo las escaleras. Me encuentro a mi madre sentada en el comedor y me siento delante de ella. Me mira y las dos sonreímos nerviosas.

**8.17 AM**

**Nanoha**: Miyuki se ha sentado en mi cama y empieza a apresurarme.

—Vamos, Nanoha. Se ha hecho de día ¡Hora de levantarse!

Me hace cosquillas y forcejeamos. Justo cuando logro inmovilizarla, Shario asoma la cabeza por la puerta y grita furiosa:

—¡Niñas! ¿A qué se debe todo ese alboroto? sus padres creerán que nos ha caído un árbol encima. El desayuno está casi listo.

**8.32 AM**

**Fate**: Sigue soplando un viento huracanado, pero decido marcharme a correr de todos modos. Me estiro un poco, casi puedo oír la tensión chasquear en mis nervios. La lluvia me abofetea el rostro y no tardo en quedarme empapada. Va a ser una dura travesía; a pesar de luchar contra el viento, no veo el modo de coger velocidad. Paso junto a una mujer plantada en la curva con un bulldog; me mira atónita. No se trata de un mero ejercicio, le digo en silencio. Es más bien por desesperación.

**8.54 AM**

**Nanoha**: Nos hemos reunido alrededor de la mesa para desayunar. Hace demasiado frío y casi no puedo distinguir nada del paisaje a través de la ventana. ¿Cómo va a correr Fate chan con esta lluvia?

—Un tiempo perfecto para celebrar una boda —bromea _Kyōya_.

—No fui yo quien lo eligió —comento encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Ah, no?

—Fue papá.

—Bueno, de todos modos soy yo quien pagará la boda —dice mi padre.

—Cierto —digo sin ánimos de discutir.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no comes un poco más?

El solo pensarlo me revuelve el estómago.

—No puedo, de verdad.

—Bueno, al menos ponle algo a tu tostada necesitarás proteínas.

Alt se va a la cocina y vuelve al cabo de un minuto con un platito de cristal. Le doy las gracias y unto con ella la tostada.

—¿Tengo tiempo de hacer una cosa antes de que venga Noel?

Noel está citada para hacer algo monstruoso con mi cara y mi pelo.

—Llegará a las once. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito ir corriendo a la ciudad a buscar algo.

—Ya iré yo a buscarte lo que quieras, cielo. —Mi madre parece aliviada ante la idea de salir de casa.

—Me gustaría ir yo.

—Podemos ir las dos.

—Sola.

Capto su sorpresa mayúscula, pero finalmente accede a mis ruegos.

—Bueno, esta bien ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Fantástico. Volveré enseguida. —Me levanto para marcharme, pero mi padre carraspea.

—¿Me disculpan? —les pregunto entonces.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias.

**9.35 AM**

**Fate:** Estoy de pie dentro de la inmensa bañera vacía, quitándome las prendas frías y empapadas. En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta.

—¡Un momento, por favor! —grito.

Me acerco a la puerta y para mi sorpresa se trata de Nanoha.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña? —le digo bajito.

—Besame —contesta.

Abro la puerta y Nanoha entra y se sienta en la cama.

—¿hablas en serio?

—Oh, vamos eres casi mi esposa.— me mira de arriba abajo—. ¡No me digas que has ido a correr! Pensaba que no lo intentarías.

—En épocas desesperadas es necesario tomar medidas desesperadas —le digo quitándome la camiseta y lanzándola—. ¿No se supone que trae mala suerte que ver a la novia antes de la boda?

—Pues entonces cierra los ojos.

Nanoha se esta secando el pelo. Es una maravilla. Podría pasarme la vida entera así.

—Aquí arriba hace muchísimo frío —me dice.

—entonces ven conmigo a la cama. Es el único lugar cálido de la habitación.

—No crees que todo lo hacemos un poco al revés – me dice abrazándome

—¿Te parece malo?

—No. Me gusta.

—entonces te encuentras frente a la persona perfecta para poner tu mundo al revés

**11.15 AM**

**Nanoha:** Entro por la puerta trasera y dejo el paraguas cerca, casi tropiezo con .

—¿Dónde estabas? Noel llego hace horas.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las once y cuarto y ¿Por qué llevas la camisa al revés?

—rayos será mejor que me cambie antes de subir

Vuelvo a colocarme la camisa, antes de correr hacia el piso de arriba. Mi madre y Noel ya están en el pasillo. La esteticista lleva una bolsa enorme de cosméticos y otros utensilios de tortura.

—¡Por fin! Ya me estaba preocupando. —Mi madre me hace entrar en la habitación y cierra la puerta, Noel me está examinando con aire crítico.

—Llevas el pelo todo mojado y enredado. ¿Por qué no te lo peinas mientras yo me instalo? —me sugiere; empieza a colocar todas sus cosas sobre el tocador.

—Noel—le digo, entregándole una postal— ¿puedes hacerme esto?

Ella considera mi petición.

—Eso no es lo que tu madre cree que vamos a hacer.

—Ya lo sé, pero se trata de mi boda y de mi pelo. Además, te daré una propina muy generosa si haces lo que te digo.

—No tendré tiempo de ocuparme de la cara si complicamos tanto el peinado; me llevará demasiado tiempo hacer todas esas trenzas.

Aleluya.

—No pasa nada. Ya me maquillaré yo.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. De todos modos, tendrás que peinarte antes de empezar.

**1.36 PM**

**Fate**: El hermoso conjunto q ue debo colocarme está esparcidos sobre la cama. Saco la ropa mojada de la bañera y la dejo en el lavabo. Sorprendentemente el baño es igual de grande que el dormitorio. La bañera es una cosa descomunal con patas en forma de garra, hay estantes de toallas y una cómoda. Dejo correr el agua caliente, pero la bañera es tan grande que me canso de esperar a que se llene y me meto dentro.

**12.35 PM**

**Nanoha**: Cuando quedo liberada de Noel, mi madre y Alt se nos unen.

—¡Oh, Nanoha, estás preciosa! —exclama Alt.

—Ese no es el peinado que acordamos Nanoha—puntualiza mi madre.

**12.55 PM**  
**Fate tiene 38 años**

**Fate:** Camino por una autopista a unos tres kilómetros Uminari. Hace un día realmente horrible. A pesar del frío y del intenso viento, voy vestida de manera ligera, estoy descalza y empapada hasta los huesos. No tengo ni idea de la época en que me encuentro. Me dirijo a la casa de Nanoha; No tengo dinero, pero cuando veo un letrero fluorescente rosa que anuncia gasolina, me dirijo hacia allí. Entro en la gasolinera y me quedo de pie unos segundos y recuperando el aliento.

—valla día para salir a la calle —dice el caballero que hay tras el mostrador.

—Pues sí.

—¿Una avería?

—¿Eh? No, no.

Me mira de arriba a bajo y se da cuenta de mis pies descalzos y la ropa que no es de temporada.

—Me han botado de mi casa. – finjo estar triste

El señor hace algún comentario, pero se me escapa porque estoy mirando un periódico. Hoy es sábado 23 de octubre. El día de nuestra boda. El reloj que hay sobre la estantería de cigarros me informa que falta 5 minutos para la una de la tarde.

—Tengo que marcharme volando

**1.42 PM**

**Nanoha:** Estoy con el vestido de novia puesto. Es un vestido de seda con muchísimo encaje y perlitas. El vestido va muy ajustado por la parte del corpiño y las mangas, pero la falda es inmensa, larga hasta los pies, con cola. Podría esconder a diez enanos debajo. Me siento como una carroza de desfile, pero mi madre no para de hablar entusiasmada; hacerme fotos e intentar convencerme para que me ponga más maquillaje. Miyuki, Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka están a mi lado con sus trajes de dama de honor. Acorde con ella que al menos se portarían bien mientras mi madre ande cerca. Están discutiendo sobre quién debería tomar el ramo.

—Hayate, tú ya estás prometida. Ni siquiera deberías intentarlo—dice Arisa y Hayate simplemente la ignora

—Es una garantía más. Con Signum, nunca se sabe.

**1.48 PM**

**Fate:** Estoy sentada en un cuarto que contiene cajas llenas de libros. Signum pasea arriba y abajo, Tiene un aspecto fantástico vestida formalmente. Yo en cambio, me siento como la concursante de un programa de televisión. El caminar de Signum me está poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

—¿Tienes el anillo? —le pregunto por millonésima vez.

—Sí. Tengo el anillo. —Se detiene durante un instante y me mira.— ¿Quieres beber?

—Sí.

Signum saca una botella y me la pasa. Es un escocés muy suave. Doy un sorbo y se la devuelvo. Oigo a la gente reír y hablar en el vestíbulo. En el cuarto hace mucho calor. vuelvo a tomar un poco mas y me levanto y abro la ventana, asomo la cabeza y respiro. Sigue lloviendo.

De repente, oigo un ruido entre los arbustos. Abro más la ventana, miro abajo y ahí estoy yo, sentada en el fango, bajo la ventana, empapada. Mi otro yo me sonríe y levanta los pulgares en señal de triunfo.

**1.55 PM**

**Nanoha**: Nos encontramos todos en el vestíbulo de la iglesia.

—Bueno, que empiece el espectáculo —dice mi padre y llama a la puerta del cuarto en la que Fate chan se está vistiendo.

Signum asoma la cabeza y dice:

—Denos un minuto. —Me dedica una mirada que me provoca un vacío en el estómago, se retira y cierra la puerta.

Cuando decido intervenir, Signum vuelve a abrirla y aparece Fate chan, mojada, parece tener unos cuarenta años; pero está aquí y me brinda una sonrisa de triunfo mientras cruza el portal de la casa y avanza por el pasillo central.

**Fate tiene 30 años**

**Fate:** estoy acostada en el prado, la luz me da en los ojos. Me encuentro sola; maldigo y me siento como la mujer más idiota del planeta. Hasta que decido levantarme e ir por Nanoha.

**Fate tiene 38 y 30 años y Nanoha 22**

**2.37 PM**

**Nanoha:** Estamos frente al altar. Fate chan me ve fijamente y dice:

—Yo, Fate Testarossa, te tomo a ti, Nanoha, como esposa. Prometo amarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, honrarte y quererte toda la vida.

«Recuerda estas palabras», pienso para mis adentros. Repito luego mis votos y escucho:

—Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

«Ese no es exactamente el problema», pienso.

Fate chan desliza el fino anillo de plata por mi dedo y lo coloca sobre el anillo de compromiso. Cuando me llega el turno, le coloco su alianza de oro, la única vez que la llevará puesta. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es lo único importante; que tanto ella como yo estemos aquí. No importa lo que pase, siempre y cuando ella esté conmigo.

Recorremos el pasillo central juntas, tomadas del brazo.

**6.00 pm**

**Fate**: La recepción va a dar comienzo. Los encargados del catering se apresuran arriba y abajo empujando carritos de aluminio y transportando bandejas tapadas. La gente empieza a llegar y deja los abrigos. Finalmente ha parado de llover. Estoy frente a un ventanal, bebiendo y esperando a Nanoha; su madre se la ha llevado a toda prisa por alguna razón que desconozco. Puedo ver a Signum y a mi casi hermano Chrono que se acercan a mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —Chrono parece preocupado.

—Muy bien. ¿Pueden hacerme un favor los dos?

Ambos asienten.

—Signum, ve al sótano de la casa. Me encontrarás allí, esperando. Llévame hasta el baño que esta cerca de la entrada y asegúrate de que no me muevo de ahí. Chrono tú no me pierdas de vista —le digo, señalándome— y cuando me valla, agarra mi ropa y llévaselos hasta el baño. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? —pregunta Chrono.

—De muy poco.

Asiente y luego se aleja. Hayate se acerca a nosotros, Signum la besa en la frente y sigue caminando.

**7.04 PM**

**Nanoha**: Todos empiezan a sentarse para cenar y nadie consigue encontrar a Fate chan. Le pregunto a Signum si la ha visto pero solo me dedica una de sus miradas y me dice que está segura de que llegará en cualquier momento. Linith se acerca a nosotros, con un aspecto de preocupación dibujada en el rostro; lleva su vestido de seda rosa.

—¿Dónde está Fate? —me pregunta.

—No lo sé, Linith.

Me atrae hacia sí y me susurra al oído:

—Acabo de ver a su joven amigo Chrono con un montón de ropa en los brazos saliendo del salón.

Oh, no. Si Fate chan se ha volatilizado hacia su presente, me va a costar muchísimo encontrar una explicación. Quizá podría decir que ha habido una emergencia. ¿Una emergencia en la biblioteca que requería la inmediata de su presencia? No, porque sus colegas de trabajo se encuentran aquí. Claro que quizá podría decir que Fate chan sufre de amnesia y que debe de haberse perdido...

Mi padre ha llegado hasta el micrófono para hacer un anuncio.

—para honrar a nuestros invitados quiero pedirle a mi hermosa hija y su esposa que realicen el primer baile — termina señalándome, genial no pudo ser mas inoportuno, esta es la razón por la cual los hijos odian a sus padres, pienso al mirar a Signum totalmente muerta del miedo, pero ella solo posa su mana en mi hombro, que debería hacer.

En ese momento escucho como la gente aplaude y giro para encontrarme con mi Fate chan, la de mi tiempo, en el centro de la pista, buscándome entre la multitud y entonces nos ve y extiende su mano, me acerco nerviosa y le doy un beso.

—Encantada de conocerte, extranjera. — Me toma del brazo y Linith se acerca y le dice algo que no logro entender.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Linith? —le pregunto cuando nos sentamos.

—Me ha preguntado si hemos considerado la posibilidad de hacer un ménage à trois en la noche de bodas.

Me pongo más roja que una langosta y Linith me guiña un ojo.

—Nanoha, lamento haberme perdido la ceremonia — me dice avergonzada mientras bailamos.

—Fate chan, no lo hiciste —le animo — pero dime ¿Dónde estuviste?

—En el prado — dice ahora mas feliz — tenías 9 años y estabas celosa de mi esposa.

Signum va a hacer un discurso.

—Queridos y apreciados amigos todos, nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche, a orillas de la Tierra de la Soltería, para agitar nuestros pañuelos y despedir a Nanoha y a Testarossa mientras embarcan juntas en la travesía del Buen Buque del Matrimonio. A pesar de que nos entristece verlos despedirse de las alegrías de la vida de soltera, confiamos en que su tan presumido estado de Bendición Nupcial será su nuevo rumbo, Incluso puede que algunos de nosotros nos unamos a ellas en breve, a menos que logremos encontrar la manera de evitarlo. Por eso hagamos un brindis: para Nanoha _Takamachi_, una preciosa y joven artista que merece toda la felicidad que pueda reportarle su nuevo mundo y para Fate Testarossa, maldita y exquisita compañera, afortunada te llevaste una de las buenas mas te vales que la cuides: que el Mar de la Vida se tienda a sus pies y que los vientos sean siempre favorables. ¡Por la feliz pareja!

**8.48 PM**

**Fate**: Tras cortar y comer el pastel de boda, Nanoha lanza su ramo (que atrapo Hayate) y yo lanzo la liga de Nanoha (Chrono, entre todos los invitados, es quien la consigue). La orquesta toca y la gente empieza a bailar. He bailado con Nanoha, Linith, Miyuki, Hayate y mi madre; y ahora bailo con Suzuka.

**10.23 PM**

**Nanoha:** todo se ha terminado. Tras repartir besos y abrazos salimos de la casa y nos marchamos en nuestro carro. Me detengo frente al hotel que ocuparemos de momento y Fate chan me besa profundamente, sale del auto, nos registra en recepción y nos trae el equipaje y ambas nos acostamos.

Estoy de pie en el baño cepillándome los dientes. De repente, me inunda una sensación de felicidad que se suma a la certeza de saber que estamos casadas. Bueno, en cualquier caso soy yo quien está casada.

Cuando apago la luz, le doy un beso de buenas noches a Fate chan. Buenas noches, que descanses y recuerda que te amo. Finalmente me duermo, con un sueño pesado y feliz.


	10. Familia

**Familia**

**Un zapatito diminuto**

**Nanoha tiene 24 años, y Fate 8**

**

* * *

**

**Nanoha**: He ido a visitar a Liniht, es un domingo por la tarde del mes de diciembre y está nevando. He terminado de comprar los regalos de Navidad y ahora estoy sentada en la cocina tomando una taza de chocolate. Linith juega al solitario mientras hablamos; admiro su modo experto de barajar las cartas, de repente, se oye un ruido en el comedor y se una silla al suelo.

—Linith —le susurro—. Hay una pequeña niña debajo de la mesa del comedor.

—A si que es eso ¿Eres tú, Fate? —la llama.

Nadie contesta. Ella se levanta y se detiene en la entrada.

—Oye, nada de eso señorita. Haz el favor de ponerte la ropa.

Linith desaparece en el comedor se pueden escuchar cuchicheos, risitas y luego silencio. De repente una niña pequeña y desnuda se me queda mirando fijamente desde la puerta y del mismo modo repentino se desvanece. Linith regresa y se sienta a la mesa para finalizar la partida.

—Ya no ocurre con la misma frecuencia, ahora cuando aparece ya es adulta.

—Jamás la había visto ir hacia delante, viajar hacia el futuro, quiero decir. – le digo impresionada.

—Bueno, todavía no tienes tanto futuro con ella.

Me lleva un segundo comprender a lo que se refiere. Cuando me doy cuenta, me pregunto qué clase de futuro tendremos y entonces pienso en un futuro extenso en el que Fate chan viene visitarme desde el pasado. Me tomo el chocolate y contemplo el patio helado de Linith.

— ¿La extrañas? —le pregunto.

—Sí, la extraño; pero ahora ya es toda una mujer y cuando viene de pequeñita, es como un fantasma, ¿sabes?

Asiento. Linith termina la partida, recoge las cartas, me mira y sonríe.

—¿Cuándo piensan tener un bebé ustedes dos, eh?

— _Nyahaha… _No lo sé — respondo nerviosa casi ahogándome con mi bebida, la verdad jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, hasta ahora — Ni siquiera sé si podemos tener hijos.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe.

—Cierto. —Nunca se sabe.

Unas horas más tarde estoy en la cama con Fate chan. No ha parado de nevar y después de tanto darle vuelta a mi cabeza, Me giro hacia ella que se me queda mirando y le digo.

—Quiero tener un bebé.

* * *

_**Nanoha tiene 24 años, y Fate 32**_

**Nanoha**: Fate chan y yo llevábamos dos años de casadas y decidimos comprobar, sin hablar demasiado de ello, si podíamos tener un bebé. Sabía que ella no era muy optimista acerca del tema y yo no me preguntaba la razón, por temor a enterarme de que quizás Fate chan nos había visto en el futuro sin hijos y esa idea no quería ni planteármela. Además, tampoco quería pensar en la posibilidad de que los problemas de Fate chan con los viajes a través del tiempo puedan ser hereditarios. Estaba absolutamente obsesionada con la idea del bebé: un bebé que se pareciera bastante a Fate chan, con el pelo rubio y quizá con mis ojos azules y oliera a leche y talco, un bebé gordito, que riera por las cosas cotidianas, un diablillo, un bebé pequeñito a quien hacerle toda clases de monerías. Mi cuerpo deseaba un bebé. Deseaba alguien a quien poder amar y que permaneciera conmigo, que se quedara junto a mí y estuviera ahí siempre. Además, quería que Fate chan viviera en ese niño, para que cuando desapareciera, no se marchara definitivamente, sino que una parte de ella siguiera conmigo...

**Fate**: Estoy sentada, muy cómoda comiendo un bocadillo de atún y entregando una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de niño que he robado. Saludo a mi pequeña yo que ha viajado del pasado y el pensar en mí misma de niña me hace recordar a Nanoha y nuestros esfuerzos por concebir. He donado mis óvulos para que Nanoha sea inseminada y pueda tener un niño con mis genes. Por un lado, quiero dar un hijo a Nanoha. Deseo un bebé normal, que haga lo que suelen hacer los bebés normales y corrientes. Quiero ver a mi madre con un nieto en brazos, ahora bien, sé sin saberlo, que todo esto es imposible. Sé que un hijo mío o una hija se convertirían, con toda seguridad, en el hereditario de mi enfermedad. Un bebé mágico y evanescente que se evaporaría como si se lo hubieran llevado las hadas. Soy una cobarde, una mujer más honesta que yo tomaría a Nanoha por los hombros y le diría: «Amor, todo esto es un error; aceptémoslo y sigamos adelante, seamos felices». Pero sé que ella jamás aceptaría esa decisión y siempre estaría triste. Por eso espero, en una lucha de esperanza, contra la razón.

* * *

**Uno.**

** Nanoha tiene 25 años**

**Nanoha**: La primera vez que ocurre Fate chan no está en casa. Es la octava semana de embarazo, cae la tarde y mientras lavo los platos veo unas nubes de color magenta y naranja en el oeste. Fate chan desapareció hace dos horas, salió a regar el césped y al cabo de media hora me he dado cuenta de que el aspersor todavía no funcionaba. He salido al jardín para recoger su ropa, la he doblado y la he dejado sobre la cama.

He preparado unos macarrones con queso y un poco de ensalada, que luego me he comido. También me he tragado las vitaminas y un vaso enorme de leche descremada, tatareo mientras lavo los platos, imaginando que el pequeño ser que llevo en mi interior oye mi canto y mientras sigo en pie, noto un ligero dolor en mi vientre. Me siento en la sala de estar para leer pero vuelvo a notarlo, hago caso omiso del dolor, no pasa nada. Ya hace más de dos horas que Fate chan se ha marchado. Me preocupo durante un par de segundos, pero luego decido ignorar eso también. Empiezo a preocuparme mas por mi salud, el dolor aumenta e incluso noto la sensación pegajosa de la sangre entre las piernas. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño y veo un montón de sangre; oh, Dios mío. Tengo que llamar a Hayate:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy sangrando.

—¿Dónde está Fate?

—No lo sé…

—Ahora mismo voy, Nanoha, no te muevas.

Me pongo en movimiento con cuidado, busco el bolso. Quiero dejar una nota a Fate chan, pero no sé qué escribir. Al final, anoto: «He ido al hospital (espasmos). Hayate me ha llevado en su carro. N». Abro la puerta trasera para cuando regrese y dejo la nota junto al teléfono. Unos minutos después Hayate llega a la puerta principal. Subimos al carro, que conduce Signum, nadie dice nada. Todo me resulta distinto y real, siento como si necesitara recordar algo. Atravesamos puertas que se abren de manera automática como si nos esperaran y el dolor vuelve de nuevo. Hayate se dirige al hombre que está tras el mostrador de urgencias. No logro oír lo que dice, pero cuando él le pregunta: «¿Un aborto?», me doy cuenta de que eso es precisamente lo que me está ocurriendo, así es como se llama, eso era lo que intentaba recordar. Empiezo a llorar.

Los médicos han hecho todo lo posible, pero sucede de todos modos. Más tarde descubro que Fate chan llegó justo antes del final, pero no la dejaron entrar. He estado durmiendo y cuando me despierto, ya es de noche y Fate chan se encuentra a mi lado. Está pálida y ojerosa.

—¿dónde estabas? – le pregunto

Ella se inclina sobre mí y me abraza con cuidado. Noto que su rostro se ha humedecido, pero ¿son mías o suyas las lágrimas?

* * *

**Dos.**

** Fate tiene 34 años, y Nanoha 26**

**Fate**: Me despierto y huelo a hierro, es sangre. Hay sangre por todas partes y Nanoha está acurrucada en medio, como un gatito. La sacudo, y ella me dice:

—No.

—Por dios Nanoha despierta estás sangrando.

—Estaba soñando...

—Nanoha, por lo que más quieras...

Nanoha se levanta. Tiene las manos y el rostro cubiertos de sangre. Me enseña sus manos y veo que sobre ellas reposa un pequeño bulto y siento demasiado miedo.

—Ha muerto —me dice simplemente y se pone a llorar.

Nos sentamos juntas en el borde de la cama y la abrazo y ambas lloramos.

**Nanoha**: Shamal nos guía a través de un laberinto de pasillos, paredes de placas de insonorización hasta una sala de reuniones. En la estancia no hay ventanas, solo una alfombra azul y una mesa larga, negra y encerada, rodeada de sillas tapizadas y giratorias. Veo una pizarra con marcadores, un reloj sobre la puerta y una máquina de café con tazas y azúcar dispuesta al lado. Shamal y yo nos sentamos a la mesa, pero Fate chan empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación.

— definitivamente el bebe heredara tu misma condición genética Fate san, es por eso los motivos de los abortos consecutivos, el bebe esta asustado o Nanoha esta nerviosa así que el no se siente seguro y termina viajando fuera del útero de la madre y luego vuelve a él y para cuando regresa ya es demasiado tarde y Nanoha simplemente aborta el feto y no solo eso, si las hemorragias internas continúan como hasta ahora, esto podría ser perjudicial para la salud de Nanoha.

* * *

**Tres.**

** Fate tiene 35 años, y Nanoha 27**

**Fate **: Nos hemos acostado, Nanoha está hecha un ovillo, de espaldas a mí y yo me he acurrucado contra ella. Son casi las dos de la mañana y acabamos de apagar la luz tras una larga discusión sobre nuestra descendencia. Ahora me encuentro en la cama, apretada contra Nanoha, la sostengo fuertemente en un intento descifrar si estamos juntas en esto o de algún modo me ha dejado atrás.

—Nanoha —digo bajito.

—¿Hummm?

—Adoptemos.

Llevo pensando en ello desde hace semanas, meses y me parece una vía de escape brillante: tendremos un bebé que gozará de buena salud y Nanoha también y todos seremos felices. Es la mejor salida.

—Pero eso sería hacer trampa —objeta ella—. Yo quería un bebe que fuera nuestro, que fuera tuyo.

Nanoha se incorpora y se vuelve hacia mí y yo la imito.

—Sería un bebé de verdad, y nuestro además. – le digo

—Estoy harta de esto. Fingimos continuamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Fingimos ser gente normal, que vive una vida normal! Yo finjo que no me importa el hecho de que siempre estés desapareciendo a Dios sabe dónde. Tú haces ver que todo va bien, incluso cuando estás a punto de morir y Shamal no sabe qué demonios hacer. Yo finjo que no me importa que nuestros bebés mueran... — Está llorando de nuevo y el pelo le cubre el rostro.

Estoy cansada de llorar, Cansada de ver a Nanoha llorar. Me siento indefensa ante sus lágrimas, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

—Nanoha... —Levanto el brazo para tocarla, para consolarla, para consolarme, pero ella me rechaza así que me levanto de la cama, no puedo soportarlo, agarro la ropa y me visto en el baño. Tomo las llaves del bolso de Nanoha y me pongo unos zapatos. Nanoha aparece en el recibidor.

—¿Adonde vas?

—No lo sé.

—Fate chan...

Salgo de casa dando un portazo, es bueno estar fuera. Me subo al carro, mi primera idea es dormir allí, pero cuando ya me he sentado al volante, decido ir a alguna parte. La playa: iré hasta la playa, sé que no es buena idea. Estoy cansada y triste sería una locura conducir... pero realmente es lo que quiero hacer. Las calles están vacías, Arranco y al cabo de un minuto, veo el rostro de Nanoha en la ventana delantera. Que se preocupe. Por una vez no me importa.

Es demasiado tarde, comienza a amanecer cuando entro por la puerta y veo a Nanoha dormida en el sillón

—Nanoha. – me acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos.

—Fate chan- susurra ella en sueños —Lo siento. – se ve cansada, ha estado llorando yo también quiero llorar

—Yo también. Lo siento.

* * *

**Cuatro**

** Fate tiene 39 años, y Nanoha 28**

**Fate:** Voy caminando por la calle, todo parece normal, yo debería estar en el trabajo, en dos años en el futuro, pero... qué le vamos a hacer, alguien más tendrá que sustituirme. Voy paseando sin rumbo fijo cuando de pronto, veo a Nanoha al otro lado de la calle. Está frente a una tienda contemplando ropa de bebé. Mientras la observo, ella inclina la frente contra el cristal del aparador y se queda quieta, abatida. Cruzo la calle y me detengo al llegar junto a ella quien me mira sorprendida.

—Ah, eres tú —me dice, y se vuelve—. Creía que estabas en el cine con Signum.

Nanoha parece estar a la defensiva, como si se sintiera culpable, como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo ilícito.

—Probablemente ahí estoy. Se supone que en realidad ahora yo tendría que estar trabajando. Nanoha sonríe. Parece cansada, trato de recordar y me doy cuenta de que nuestro cuarto aborto fue hace tres semanas. Titubeo y entonces la rodeo con mis brazos. Para mi alivio se relaja y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Fatal —me responde bajito—. Cansada.

Me acuerdo. Estuvo en cama durante semanas.

—Fate chan, voy a abandonar —me dice observándome—. Voy a dejarlo pasar. No sucederá, de todos modos.

¿Hay algo que me impida darle lo que necesita? No se me ocurre ni una sola razón para no contárselo. Permanezco en pie, devanándome los sesos por hallar cualquier motivo que impida que lo sepa. Lo único que me viene a la mente es su seguridad, que ahora estoy a punto de forjarle.

—no te detengas, Nanoha.

—¿Qué?

—Sigue así. En mi presente, tenemos un bebé.

Nanoha cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Gracias.

No sé si me lo dice a mí o a Dios y tampoco me importa.

—Gracias —vuelve a decir, mirándome, hablándome y yo me siento como si fuera alguna versión de un ángel.

Me inclino sobre ella y la beso; noto la determinación, la alegría naciendo en ella.

—¿Lo sabías? —me pregunta.

—No.

Parece decepcionada.

—No solo no lo sabía, sino que hice todo lo posible para impedir que volvieras a quedar embarazada.

—Fantástico —ríe Nanoha—. Es decir, que pase lo que pase, solo tengo que quedarme calladita y dejar que todo siga su curso, ¿no?

—Sí.

Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Hay que dejar que todo siga su curso.

* * *

**Cinco.**  
**Nanoha tiene 29 años, y Fate 37**

**Fate**: Nanoha está muy rara desde hace una semana, la noto distraída, como si algo que solo ella pudiera oír hubiera captado su atención, como si intentara decodificar mentalmente transmisiones vía satélite. Cuando le pregunto qué le pasa, se limita a sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Es tan poco típico de Nanoha que me alarmo y desisto de inmediato.

Una noche en que regreso a casa del trabajo siento solo con mirarla que algo horrible ha sucedido. Su expresión es de temor y súplica. Se acerca a mí y se detiene, sin decir nada. Pienso que alguien debe de haber muerto. ¿Quién ha fallecido? ¿Mi madre? ¿Linith? ¿Momoko?

—Di algo —le pido—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Estoy embarazada.

—¿Cómo es posible...? — se lo pedí, le rogué a Nanoha que no lo hiciera, era demasiado peligroso. — Sabes que, no me lo digas ya lo recuerdo.

Para mí esa noche transcurrió hace años, pero para Nanoha tan solo hace unas semanas. Teníamos muy poco tiempo de casadas y me sorprendí al ver a Nanoha tan triste, estaba frente aun consultorio medico y ella no sabia si debía entrar o no, no sabia de que se trataba a si que le inste a entrar asegurándole que si ella creía que era lo mejor para nosotras yo no me molestaría por nada. Me disculpo a mi misma por haber echo algo tan entupido sin consultarlo antes. Nanoha está esperando a que diga algo a si que me obligo a sonreír.

—¡Sorpresa! – le comento, ella parece aliviada de que no este molesta.

—Sí. —esta algo lagrimosa y La tomo entre mis brazos y ella me abraza con fuerza.

—¿Asustada? —murmuro.

—Sí.

—Antes no tenías miedo.

—Antes estaba loca. Ahora ya sé...

—Lo que es.

—Lo que puede ocurrir.

Permanecemos en la misma posición, pensando en lo que podría suceder. Titubeo.

—Podríamos...—dejo.

—No. No puedo. Quizá todo vaya bien, si es el estrés lo que hace que el bebe se desplace, entonces lo único que tendremos que hacer es tener el periodo de Gestación mas relajado posible ¿no?

Nanoha sonríe y me doy cuenta de que lo desea, que en realidad espera que el cinco sea nuestro número de la suerte. Siento un nudo en la garganta quiero vomitar y tengo que volverme.

**Nanoha**: La radio despertador suena a las 7.46 y escucho con tristeza que ha habido un accidente aéreo en algún lugar y que ochenta y seis personas han muerto. El espacio de Fate chan en la cama está vacío. Cierro los ojos y siento como si estuviera surcando mares embravecidos, Suspiro y salto de la cama y me dirijo al baño. Al cabo de diez minutos Fate chan se acerca y acaricia mi espalda preocupada y me pregunta si me encuentro bien, todavía estoy vomitando.

—Fantástica. Mejor que nunca. – le digo

—¿debería preocuparme? Antes jamás vomitabas.

—Shamal dice que es buena señal; se supone que tengo que vomitar. Los vómitos tienen que ver con el hecho de que mi cuerpo reconoce al bebé como parte de mí misma, en lugar de considerarlo un cuerpo extraño.

—Quizá sería buena idea que hoy fuera al banco de sangre a hacer una donación para ti.

Fate chan y yo somos del tipo O. Asiento y luego vomito. Somos ávidas donantes de sangre; ella ha necesitado transfusiones dos veces y yo tres, en una de ellas hizo falta bastante cantidad. Me siento durante un minuto y luego me levanto tambaleándome. Fate chan me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio, me seco los labios y me lavo los dientes. Fate ha bajado a hacer el desayuno y de repente siento un deseo irrefrenable de comer.

—¡Avena! —grito desde arriba.

—¡De acuerdo! – responde Fate

**Fate**: Nos encontramos en consulta médica para realizar una ecografía. Nanoha y yo estamos ansiosas y un poco reticentes por someternos a esta prueba. Nos hemos negado a realizar una amniocentesis, porque estamos seguras de que perderemos al bebé si lo pinchamos con una larga aguja. Nanoha está en la decimoctava semana de gestación. A mitad de camino; vivimos aguantando la respiración, temerosos de exhalar por miedo a expulsar el bebé demasiado pronto.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera con otras parejas que esperan y madres con cochecitos y niños pequeños que corren por ahí golpeándose contra los objetos. La consulta de la doctora siempre me deprime, porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar, angustiados y recibiendo malas noticias. Sin embargo hoy es distinto. Hoy todo saldrá bien.

Una enfermera pronuncia nuestros nombres y entramos en una sala de consulta. Nanoha se sube a la camilla para que le extiendan una gelatina y le hagan una ecografía. La doctora mira el monitor y yo tomo a Nanoha de la mano.

Sobre la pantalla aparece un mapamundi del tiempo o bien una galaxia, un torbellino de estrellas. Quizá sea un bebé.

—. Se está chupando el pulgar. Es muy bonita y muy grande.

Nanoha y yo suspiramos.

* * *

_**Nanoha tiene 30 años, y Fate 38**_

**Nanoha**: El bebé tiene que llegar dentro de dos semanas y todavía no hemos decidido su nombre. De hecho, apenas lo hemos hablado; hemos evitado el tema por pura superstición, como si encontrar un nombre para el bebé pudiera llamar la atención de las furias y provocar que vinieran a atormentarlo. Al final, Fate chan trae a casa un libro titulado _Diccionario de nombres propios._

Solo son las ocho y media y me he echado de costado, porque mi vientre es una península, Fate chan también yace en la misma posición, frente a mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y el libro sobre la cama, entre las dos nos miramos y sonreímos nerviosas.

—¿Alguna idea? —pregunta, hojeando el libro.

—Jane.

—¿Jane? —exclama, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Siempre llamaba Jane a todas mis muñecas y animales de peluche. A todos ellos sin excepción.

—Significa «regalo de Dios» —aclara levantando los ojos.

—suena hermoso.

—Pongámosle algo más original. ¿Qué te parece Irette? ¿Y Jodotha? —propone pasando página—. Este es bueno: Loololuluah. Significa «perla» en árabe.

—Y Perla, ¿qué tal? —Me imagino al bebé como una bolita blanca, suave y brillante.

Fate chan recorre con el dedo las columnas.

—Veamos: «(latín) Una probable variante de perula, en referencia a la forma más valiosa de este producto de una enfermedad».

—Asco... ¿Qué pretenden con este libro? —Se lo arrebato y busco páginas al azar.

—¿Filomele?

—Me gusta, pero ¿qué me dices de los horripilantes diminutivos? ¿Filo? ¿Mele?

—«Pyrene: (griego) Pelirroja.»

—¿Y si no lo es? —Fate chan toma el libro y acaricia mi pelo. —¿Isolda? ¿Zoe? Me gusta Zoe, Zoe tiene posibilidades.

—¿Qué significa?

—Vida.

—Vida, Vivio, si eso, Vivio, Suena perfecto, que te parece.

—Vivio chan. Suena bien.

Suspiro y me vuelvo de espaldas. La bebé se mueve, quizás a ella también le agrada.

—Vivio

* * *

_**Fate tiene 38 años, y Nanoha 40**_

**Fate**: Me encuentro en la una sala del Instituto de Arte de Midchilda, en el futuro. No voy precisamente bien vestida; lo mejor que he podido conseguir es un largo abrigo negro y unos pantalones de la taquilla de uno de los vigilantes. Es cierto que he logrado hacerme con unos zapatos, que siempre es lo más difícil de encontrar. Pero ahora estoy pensando como robar una cartera para poder comprarme una camisa en la tienda del museo, comeré, veré la exposición y luego saldré del edificio. No tengo ni idea de en qué momento me encuentro. Me siento emocionada y la vez molesta, ya que en mi presente Nanoha está a punto de tener a Vivio en cualquier momento y lo que mas deseo en el mundo es estar ahí. En estos momentos estoy de pie y en silencio en una sala oscura, llena de pajareras de Joseph Cornell iluminadas, contemplo un grupo escolar que sigue a un guía y se sientan cuando la maestra se lo indica.

Son niños de unos diez años aproximadamente y por el uniforme debe ser una escuela católica, todos prestan atención y son educados, pero no se muestran interesados lo cual es muy triste. Cornell es perfecto para los niños. La guía parece tomarlos por más jóvenes de lo que son y les habla como si fueran pequeños. Hay una niña en la última fila que parece más interesada que el resto. No puedo verle la cara. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio. Cada vez que la guía formula una pregunta, la niña levanta la mano, pero la mujer nunca le concede la palabra y puedo notar que se está hartando.

—¿Por qué creen que el señor Cornell ideó estas pajareras? —pregunta la guía que observa a espera que le respondan, pero sin embargo ignora a la niña de atrás, que mueve la mano como si fuera presa del baile de San Vito. Un niño sentado delante interviene con timidez; dice que al artista debieron de gustarle mucho los pájaros. Eso es demasiado para la muchachita, que se levanta con la mano todavía alzada hasta que la guía se ve obligada a pedirle su opinión.

—Creo que construyó las pajareras porque se sentía solo. No tenía a nadie a quien amar, y construyó las pajareras para que pudieran amarlo, de ese modo la gente sabría de su existencia y también porque los pájaros son libres y las pajareras son escondites para que las aves se sientan seguras y él quería sentirse libre y a salvo. Las pajareras son para él, para que él pueda ser un pájaro.

Tras su discurso la niña se sienta. Su respuesta me ha dejado asombrado. Ante mí tengo a una niña de diez años capaz de entender a Joseph Cornell. Ni la guía, ni la clase saben exactamente que quiso decir, pero la profesora, que sin duda alguna está acostumbrada a ella le dice:

—Gracias, Vivio chan. Es un comentario muy perspicaz.

La niña se vuelve y sonríe agradecida a la profesora y entonces le veo la cara y me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando a mi hija. Doy unos pasos para verla mejor, para admirarla y ella se percata de mi presencia y se le ilumina el rostro. Sale disparada de su sitio y antes de que me dé cuenta la tengo en brazos, estoy abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, arrodillada ante ella y apretándola contra mi pecho, mientras ella no para de llamarme «Fate mamá».

Todos nos observan con la boca abierta. La profesora corre hacia nosotros.

—Vivio chan, ¿qué significa esto? Haga el favor de decirme quién es usted, señorita.

—Soy Fate Testarosa, la madre de Vivio.

—¡Ella es mi mamá!

La maestra prácticamente se retuerce las manos.

—Mire... la madre de Vivio, es la señorita Takamachi y según tengo entendido su pareja está muerta.

Me quedo sin habla, por un momento no puedo respirar y siento frío el ambiente, a si que esa es la razón por la cual no volví a ver a Nanoha después de sus 18 años, Vivio digna hija de Nanoha toma control perfecto de la situación.

—Está muerta, pero su muerte no es continua.

—Es algo difícil de explicar... —empiezo a contarle una vez recuperada del impacto.

—Es una PCD —informa Vivio—, igual que yo.

La explicación parece satisfacer plenamente a la profesora, aunque para mí no signifique nada. La joven está algo pálida bajo el maquillaje, pero su mirada es compasiva. Vivio me estrecha la mano con fuerza. Di algo, quiere decir con su gesto.

—Ah, señora...

—Cooper.

—Señora Cooper, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que Vivio y yo pudiéramos apartarnos del grupo unos minutos para hablar? No nos vemos demasiado...

—Bueno... La verdad es que yo... Es una visita de la clase y el grupo... No puedo permitirle que separe a la niña del grupo y la verdad es que no sé a ciencia cierta si usted es la señorita Testarossa.

—Llamemos a mamá —propone Vivio, quien corre hacia su mochila y saca de su interior un teléfono celular. Presiona una tecla y oigo que el teléfono está marcando.

—¿Nanoha Mamá? Estoy en el Instituto de Arte... No, estoy bien. Oye, Fate mamá, ¡está aquí! Dile a la señora Cooper que se trata de ella, ¿quieres? Sí, adiós.

Vivio me tiende el teléfono. Titubeo, pero recobro la compostura.

—¿Nanoha? —Oigo que se ha quedado sin aliento— ¿Me oyes, Nanoha?

—¡Fate chan! ¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! ¡Ven a casa!

—Lo intentaré...

—¿De qué época vienes?

—Justo antes de que naciera Vivio—le explico, sonriendo a mi hija, quien se recuesta contra mí, tomándome de la mano.

—Quizá sea mejor que me acerque yo.

—Ganaríamos tiempo. Escucha, ¿puedes decirle a su maestra que soy quien digo ser?

—Claro... ¿dónde estarás?

—En la entrada. Ven lo más rápido que puedas, Nanoha. Esto no durará mucho.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero, Nanoha. —Dudo, y entonces tiendo el teléfono a la señora Cooper, quien mantiene una breve conversación con Nanoha, hasta que esta última de algún modo la convence para que me permita llevarme a Vivio hasta la entrada del museo, donde nos encontraremos con ella.

Le doy las gracias a la señora Cooper, que ha resultado ser alguien que sabe solventar con tacto situaciones francamente delicadas y Vivio chan y yo nos vamos de la mano, bajamos la escalera de caracol y mi mente funciona veloz. ¿Qué pregunto primero?

—Gracias por los vídeos —me dice Vivio—. Nanoha mamá me los regaló por mi cumpleaños.

¿Qué vídeos?

—ya se abrir las mas viejas estoy trabajando con las modernas.

Cerraduras. Está aprendiendo a abrir cerraduras.

—Fantástico, Sigue así estoy orgullosa de ti. Escucha, Vivio.

—Dime, Fate mamá.

—¿Qué es una PCD?

—Una persona cronodesplazada.

Nos sentamos en un banco que hay delante de la entrada. Vivio se sienta frente a mí, con las manos en el regazo. Tiene el mismo aspecto que yo tenía a los diez años, excepto por mis ojos que son de un color rojizo pero los de ella son de color rojo y verde, heterocromía. Me cuesta mucho creer lo que estoy viendo en mi tiempo, Vivio aun no ha nacido y ahora la tengo frente a mí.

—¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que te veo.

Sonríe.

— pues entonces Encantada de conocerte mamá

Es la niña más dueña de sí misma que haya conocido jamás. La examino con atención: tiene la actitud de Nanoha en toda su extensión me siento tan orgullosa.

—¿Nos vemos a menudo?

—No mucho —responde tras pensarlo unos segundos—. Hace un año, más o menos. Te vi varias veces cuando tenía ocho años.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando fallecí? —le pregunto sin aliento.

—Cinco años.

Santo Dios. No podré superarlo.

—¡Lo siento! Fate mama Oh, no tendría que haberlo dicho, ¿verdad? —Vivio está angustiada y yo la abrazo, la atraigo hacia mí.

—No pasa nada. He sido yo quien te lo ha preguntado —Suspiro hondo—. ¿Cómo está Nanoha?

— Triste.

Sus comentarios me hieren y me doy cuenta de que no quiero saber nada más.

—¿Qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Qué tal te va en la escuela? ¿Qué estás aprendiendo?

Vivio sonríe.

—En la escuela no aprendo lo que se dice gran cosa, pero estoy leyendo muchos libros sobre instrumentos antiguos y sobre Egipto; Nanoha mamá y yo estamos leyendo _El señor de los anillos _y también estoy aprendiendo un tango de Astor Piazzolla.

¿A los diez años? Caray.

—¿Con el violín? ¿Quién es tu profesor?

—La abuela.

Durante unos instantes pienso que se refiere a mi abuela y entonces me doy cuenta de que habla de mi madre. Esto es fantástico. Si mi madre dedica su tiempo a Vivio, debe de ser muy buena.

—¿Eres buena? —Vaya pregunta más grosera.

—Sí, soy buenísima.

Gracias a Dios.

—Yo nunca fui buena en música.

—Eso es lo que dice la abuela —dice riendo—. Pero a ti te gusta la música.

—Me encanta la música. Solo que no puedo tocarla.

—¡Oí cantar al abuelo Isuzu! ¡Fue algo precioso!

—¿En qué disco?

—Lo vi de verdad. En la Ópera Lírica. Estaba cantando _Aida._

Cierto ¡Es una PCD, igual que yo! Dios pobre Nanoha

—Así que viajas a través del tiempo.

—Claro. —Vivio sonríe feliz—. Nanoha mamá siempre dice que tú y yo somos exactamente iguales y la doctora Shamal dice que soy un prodigio.

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

—Porque a veces puedo ir a donde quiero. —Vivio parece satisfecha de sí misma; la envidio tanto.

—Y si lo deseas, ¿puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras?

—Bueno, eso no —confiesa con aire apenado— pero me gusta. Quiero decir que a veces no es de lo más conveniente, diría yo, pero... es interesante, ¿sabes?

Sí, sí lo sé.

—Ven a verme, si puedes elegir la época que quieras.

—Lo he intentado. Una vez te vi en la calle; ibas con una mujer de cabello morado; pero me pareció que quizá estarías muy ocupada.

Vivio se ruboriza y de repente, es como si viera Nanoha desde sus ojos durante una fracción de segundo.

—Era Nakajima Ginga. Salí con ella antes de conocer a tu madre. —Me pregunto qué debíamos de estar haciendo, Ginga y yo, por aquel entonces, para que Vivio se haya quedado tan desconcertada; siento una punzada de remordimiento por el hecho de haberle causado tan mala impresión a mi encantadora hija—. Hablando de tu mamá, deberíamos ir a la puerta principal a esperarla.

Un zumbido agudo se ha instalado en mis oídos, solo espero que Nanoha llegue antes de que me haya ido. Nos levantamos y nos apresuramos hacia la escalinata delantera. Estamos a finales de otoño y Vivio no lleva abrigo, así que nos envolvemos con el mío. Me apoyo en una pared de cara al sur y Vivio se recuesta contra mí, con solo su carita saliendo a la altura de mi pecho. Estoy ebria del amor sobrecogedor que siento por esta niña, que me abraza fuertemente como si me perteneciera, como si jamás fueran a separarnos, como si dispusiéramos de todo el tiempo del mundo. «Deja que me quede», imploro a mi cuerpo, a Dios, al Padre Tiempo, a Papá Noel, a cualquiera que pueda estar escuchando. Deja que vea a Nanoha y regresaré en paz.

—Ahí viene Nanoha mamá —dice Vivio.

Un coche blanco, desconocido para mí, se dirige veloz hacia nosotros. Se detiene en el cruce y Nanoha salta fuera del automóvil, dejándolo donde está e interrumpiendo el tráfico.

—¡Fate chan!

Intento correr a su encuentro, pero tropiezo y caigo en la escalinata y levanto los brazos hacia ella. Vivio se acerca y grita algo, Nanoha está solo a unos metros de mí y yo solo puedo mirarla. Me parece verla tan lejos que le digo lo más claramente posible: «Te amo» y desaparezco. Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea!

_**7.20 Pm Nanoha tiene 30 años, y Fate 38**_

**Nanoha**: Estoy echada en el patio rodeada de libros y revistas y con un vaso a medio beber de limonada, colocado a la altura de mi codo, en el que ya se han diluido los cubitos de hielo. Empieza a refrescar un poco. Quince aviones han sobrevolado el cielo. Fate chan se marchó ayer a las ocho de la mañana y empiezo a sentir miedo. ¿Qué sucederá si me pongo de parto y ella no está aquí? ¿Qué pasará si tengo el bebé y todavía no ha vuelto? ¿Y si está herida? ¿Y si está muerta? ¿Qué ocurrirá si muero yo? ya no soporto ese pensamiento ni un solo minuto más. Por lo general, me gusta zambullirme en un torbellino de actividades cuando me preocupo por Fate chan. Oh, Dios mío. Haz que regrese. Ahora.

Sin embargo nada sucede. Las luciérnagas dan comienzo a sus festividades nocturnas, pero no hay ni rastro de Fate chan. Me está entrando hambre. Voy a morir de inanición porque Fate chan no está en casa para preparar la cena. Vivio se mueve en mi vientre y me propongo levantarme e ir a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Sin embargo, decido hacer lo que siempre hago cuando Fate chan no está. Me levanto, despacio y entro en la casa para tomar mi bolso y salgo por la puerta delantera y la cierro con llave.

Ya de vuelta a casa, rebusco en mi bolso para encontrar las llaves, pero no fue necesario porque Fate chan abre la puerta de par en par abrazándome.

—Nanoha, Gracias a Dios. Nanoha

Nos besamos. Estoy tan aliviada de verla que tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de que ella también está tremendamente contenta de verme.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta.

—en un restaurante comiendo ¿Y tú?

—No me dejaste ninguna nota, llegué a casa y no estabas y pensé que habrías ido al hospital. Los llamé, pero me dijeron que no...

Me echo a reír, no puedo parar. Fate chan esta desconcertada se ve tan tierna:

—Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente.

—mou… Lo siento —responde sonriendo— pero es que... No sabía dónde estabas y sentí pánico. Pensé que me perdería lo de Vivio.

—No me has contado dónde estabas tú.

Fate chan sonríe.

—No vas a creer lo que voy a contarte.


	11. Una etapa complicada

**Una etapa complicada.**

**Nacimiento**

**Fate tiene 38 años, y Nanoha 30**

**

* * *

**

**Fate**: Nanoha ha estado caminado de un lado al otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Las contracciones son cada veinte minutos más o menos.

—Intenta dormir un poco —le digo y ella se echa en la cama unos minutos y luego vuelve a levantar.

A las dos de la mañana se duerme finalmente. Me acuesto junto a ella sin dormir por si sucede algo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme a pesar de lo que sé, aunque he visto con mis propios ojos que Vivio chan nacerá bien.

Nanoha se despierta a las tres de la mañana.

—Quiero ir al hospital —me dice.

—Quizá deberíamos llamar a un taxi —le propongo.

—Hayate chan dijo que le llamáramos sin importarnos la hora que fuera.

—De acuerdo.

Marco el número de Signum y Hayate. El teléfono suena dieciséis veces y Signum por fin contesta.

—¿Testarossa?

—Eh, Hola Signum. Ha llegado el momento. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

Signum me dice que vendrán inmediatamente. Cuelgo, llamo a Shamal para que me ayude en la clínica y voy por las cosas de Nanoha, ella esta sentada en un sillón cerca de la entrada.

—Nanoha estas bien – le pregunto tomándola de la mano.

—Fate chan... ¿por qué decidimos volver a intentarlo? – dice con una mueca de dolor.

—porque pensé que querías un bebe, Se supone que cuando todo ha terminado, te dan un bebé y dejan que te lo quedes.

—Ah, claro. – dice tratando de sonar feliz.

Signum y Hayate por fin llega y nos subimos al asiento trasero.

—Ni se te ocurra llenarme el carro de líquido amniótico Nanoha —dice Signum.

Hayate la golpea y nos ponemos en marcha. Nanoha se recuesta contra mí y me obliga a aferrar sus manos.

—No me dejes.

—Claro que no.

—Duele. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¡cómo duele!

—Piensa en otra cosa, en algo agradable. – le insto.

—Dime en qué...

Intento encontrar algún recuerdo y me viene a la memoria mi reciente visita a la infancia de Nanoha.

—¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos al lago, cuando tenías doce años? Fuimos a nadar y me contaste que estabas entrando a la Adolescencia. - comienzo a hablar mientras Nanoha aprieta mis manos con una fuerza capaz de destrozarme los huesos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, te sentías un poco avergonzada, pero estabas absolutamente orgullosa de ti misma, recuerdas... Llevabas un bikini rosa y verde y unas gafas de sol.

—Ya me acuerdo... ¡Ayyy! Oh, dios mío, Fate chan, duele, duele muchísimo...

Hayate pone sus manos sobre el vientre de Nanoha.

—Vamos, Nanoha, el bebé se esta apoyando en tu columna vertebral; tienes que moverte, ¿entiendes?

Nanoha intenta cambiar de posición.

—Ya hemos llegado —anuncia Signum, deteniendo el carro. Se baja rápidamente y me ayuda a sacar a Nanoha del automóvil. Hayate se adelanta y corre hacia el hospital con nuestros papeles.

—No me dejes —me susurra Nanoha.

—No te preocupes —le repito.

Ojala pudiera estar seguro de mis palabras. Tengo frío y algo de náuseas, la rodeo con mis brazos. Hayate empieza a colocar las cosas de Nanoha en la habitación: la ropa en el armario, los artículos de aseo en el baño mientras que Signum y yo seguimos de pie, observando a Nanoha con impotencia.

—¡Fate chan! No te vayas... Quédate donde pueda verte.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Fate chan! ¿Estás ahí? —grita Nanoha asustada.

Asomo la cabeza hacia el dormitorio.

—Estoy aquí.

—Entra —me ordena y yo solo obedezco.

La doctora entra y corre hacia ella, afuera puedo ver a Shamal sonriendo.

—Niña, niña, niña, tranquila...

La enfermera empieza a dar a la doctora una gran cantidad de información que no entiendo. Sigo tomando la mano a Nanoha y le observo el rostro. Está echada de costado, gimoteando, con la cara mojada por el sudor y las lágrimas, mientras el anestesista cuelga un suero e inserta una aguja en su espina dorsal.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunta Nanoha—. Algo va mal.

—Los latidos del corazón son muy rápidos. – Explica la doctora - Tu hijita está asustada, tienes que calmarte, Nanoha y así el bebé se calmará, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es que duele tanto...

—Bueno, ahora te a administraremos un pequeño sedante —informa la médica—. Y no tardarás en relajarte y la niña también se tranquilizará, ¿de acuerdo?

Nanoha asiente y la doctora sonríe.

—Y tú, Fate chan, ¿cómo estás?

—Demasiado nerviosa —le digo intentando sonreír. – Quizás necesito algo de lo que le están dando – término de decirle mientras respiro hondo y el efecto desaparece, por ahora.

La tensión abandona el rostro de Nanoha, que tiene los ojos fijos en la doctora.

—Dile que te encuentras bien y ella se encontrará bien. Cántale una canción, ¿quieres?

—pequeña Vivio chan, no pasa nada —dice Nanoha en voz baja. Y me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

**Nanoha**: Está saliendo el sol y sigo acostada en la cama del hospital. Las contracciones van y vienen, le he escuchado decir a Hayate chan que mi familia esta afuera esperando. Fate chan está junto a mí. La gente entra y sale. Tengo ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hago.

—No pasa nada —le digo a Fate, ella asiente y me acaricia el vientre.

«No pasa nada —le digo a Vivio—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no me haces daño.» Quiero verla, quiero verle la cara.

La doctora entra en la habitación y dice que ya ha llegado el momento, la hora de ir a la sala de partos. Levanto los ojos hacia Fate chan, que lleva botines quirúrgicos y me sorprendo de que aun este aquí con lo pálida que esta.

—¡Eh! ¿Adonde ha ido la otra señorita? – pregunta alguien.

Miro alrededor pero Fate chan ha desaparecido y pienso: «¡Maldita sea su estampa!», aunque no lo digo en serio. Vivio ya viene y en el momento que llega al mundo veo a Fate chan, que tropieza frente a mi, desorientada y desnuda, pero presente. ¡Ha venido! ¡Ha vuelto!

Entonces Vivio chan grita y la siento conmigo, está aquí, alguien la coloca sobre mi vientre y yo contemplo su carita, la cara de Vivio, tan sonrosada y arrugada y el pelo tan rubio como Fate chan, quien se inclina sobre mí y toca su frente.

—Vivio —le dice.

* * *

_**Futuro **_

_**Nanoha tiene 34 años, Fate 41 y Vivio 3**_

**Nanoha**: Una preciosa tarde de domingo entro en la cocina y veo a Fate chan de pie junto a la ventana mirando el patio trasero. Me hace una señal para que me acerque y cuando miro hacia fuera, puedo ver a Vivio chan jugando con una niña mayor que ella, de unos siete años. Tiene el cabello largo y rubio y va descalza. Las dos niñas están sentadas en el suelo, la una frente a la otra. La mayor nos da la espalda. Vivio le sonríe y hace un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera volando.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunto.

—Es Vivio.

—Ya lo se, pero quién está con ella.

Fate chan sonríe.

—Nanoha, es Vivio cuando sea mayor. Está viajando a través del tiempo.

—¡Santo Cielo! —Me quedo contemplando a la niña, que se gira hacia nosotras y señala a la casa.— es Hermosa… ¿No tendríamos que salir? - Pregunto nerviosa

—No, ella está bien. Si quieren entrar, ya lo harán.

—Me encantaría conocerla...

—Nanoha es tu hija ya la conoces... —empieza a decir Fate chan divertida, pero en ese preciso instante las dos Vivio se levantan de un salto y entran a la carrera de la mano.

—Nanoha Mamá, Nanoha mamá —dice mi Vivio de tres años—. ¡Mira! ¡Una Vivio mayor que yo!

La otra Vivio sonríe y me saluda y yo le devuelvo el saludo. Sin embargo, cuando ve a Fate chan, grita:

—¡Fate mamá! – y se abalanza hacia ella y se echa a llorar. Fate chan me mira rápidamente y se inclina sobre ella a susurrarle algo al oído.

**Fate**: Nanoha está lívida; nos observa de pie, tomándole la manito a Vivio chan, que esta inmóvil contemplando boquiabierta cómo su otro yo se aferra a mí, llorando. Me inclino sobre Vivio y le susurro al oído:

—No le digas a Nanoha mamá que he muerto, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña levanta los ojos y con lágrimas en sus ojos asiente. Nanoha le tiende un pañuelo y le da un abrazo. Vivio permite que Nanoha se la lleve para lavarle la cara y la pequeña Vivio chan, la de mi presente, se sube a mi pierna.

—¿Fate mamá Por qué? ¿Por qué está triste?

Por suerte no tengo que responder porque Nanoha y Vivio regresan; esta lleva una de las camisas de Nanoha y un par de pantalones cortados que son míos.

—Talvez deberíamos ir a comer un helado —propone Nanoha.

Las dos Vivio sonríen; la pequeña baila a nuestro alrededor diciendo:

—Helado, helado, me he quedado helado...

Nos subimos al carro, Nanoha conduce, la Vivio de tres años va en el asiento delantero y la Vivio de siete, en el trasero conmigo. Nadie dice nada, salvo la pequeña Vivio:

«¡Mira, Vivio, un perrito! ¡Mira, Vivio, mira, Vivio...!», hasta que su otro yo le responde:

—Sí, Vivio, ya lo veo.

Una vez en la tienda las dos niñas piden dos bananas splits.

—Dime Vivio —dice Nanoha—, ¿qué está pasando en tu presente?

Vivio me mira de manera cómplice y dice.

—No gran cosa. El abuelo me está enseñando el Concierto para Violín, número 2, de Saint-Saéns.

—Participas en una obra de teatro en la escuela —la interrumpo.

—¿Ah, sí? Todavía no, supongo.

—Ay, lo siento. Creo que eso no sucede hasta el año siguiente.

Después de comer nuestros helados y hablar de cosas sin importancia, la Vivio ya crecida recuesta la cabeza entre sus brazos.

—¿Cansada? —le pregunta Nanoha.

La niña asiente.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —le digo a Nanoha.

Pagamos y tomo en brazos a Vivio que está casi dormida. Nanoha sostiene a la pequeña Vivio chan, que está hiperactiva de tanta azúcar. Iniciamos el viaje y cuando estamos a una calle de llegar a casa, Vivio se desvanece.

—Ya ha vuelto —le digo a Nanoha.

Ella me sostiene la mirada desde el retrovisor durante unos breves instantes.

—¿Ha vuelto dónde, Fate mamá? ¿Dónde ha vuelto?

_**Más tarde**_

**Nanoha**: Al final, he conseguido que Vivio chan se duerma. Fate chan está sentada en nuestra cama, mirando por la ventana y me siento a su lado.

—Hola —le digo.

Fate me mira, me pasa el brazo por el hombro y me atrae hacia ella.

—Hola.

—¿Vas a contarme que pasara? – le pregunto recordando la reacción de la Vivio de siete años, la verdad es que me ha tenido preocupada.

Fate chan comienza desabrocharme los botones de la blusa.

—¿Puedo pasar sin decírtelo?

—No. —Le desabrocho el cinturón del pantalón.

—¿Estás segura? —me pregunta, besándome el cuello.

—Sí. —paso mi mano por debajo de la camisa, le acaricio el estómago.

—La verdad es que no querrás saberlo.

Fate chan deja escapar su aliento en mi oído y me lame la oreja. Tiemblo. Me quita la blusa y me desabrocha el sujetador y me tumbo de espaldas contemplando el cuerpo de Fate chan, es hermosa y al final le digo:

—Estás intentando una maniobra de distracción.

—Soy yo quien intenta distraerse —me dice acariciándome el estómago—. Si además consigo distraerte a ti, mejor que mejor.

—Tienes que contármelo, si no lo hace me imaginare lo peor

«¿De qué se trata, Dios mío? —me pregunto—. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?» Cierro los ojos y recuerdo algo que sucedió una vez: era una mañana de invierno, me despierto agitada, escucho que alguien me llama por mi nombre es Fate chan y luego oigo una detonación de una pistola en el prado.

—¿Nanoha? —Fate me besa los labios y me muerde con suavidad—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En mi pasado cuando tenía 15 años.

Fate chan se detiene y me pregunta:

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que ahí es donde sucede todo.

—¿Dónde sucede qué?

—Lo que tienes miedo de contarme.

Fate chan parece nerviosa se acuesta a mi lado.

—Cuéntamelo.- me pide

—Era temprano. Mi padre y _Kyōya _salieron de cacería. Me desperté porque creí oír que me llamabas y salí corriendo hacia el prado. Ahí estabas tú, junto con mi padre y mi hermano, mirando algo, pero mi padre me hizo regresar a casa y nunca pude ver qué era.

—¿Ah, no?

—Bueno ese mismo día, regrese y encontré un lugar en la hierba completamente empapado de sangre.

Fate chan se estremece pero no dice nada, La rodeo con mis brazos y la aprieto con fuerza.

—Lo peor... Fate chan

—Calla, Nanoha.

—Pero...

—Silencio. – Fate chan me besa pero puedo sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus labios.

* * *

_**Error **_

_**Fate tiene 43 años**_

**Fate**: Estoy sentada en la consulta de Shamal, escuchando que el tratamiento que pensamos que me curaría no funcionará. Hace frío, Quiero beber algo, Quiero gritar, Quiero que Shamal deje de hablar para hacerle una pregunta. Quiero levantarme y marcharme de aquí; pero permanezco sentada, escuchando.

—Fate san, ¿me estas escuchando?

—Hummmm, no.

—Te estaba preguntando si lo habías comprendido. El porqué no va a funcionar.

—sí. —Hago un esfuerzo para recordar sus palabras—. No funcionará porque mi sistema inmunológico ya no sirve, soy demasiado mayor para el tratamiento y hay demasiados genes involucrados.

—Exacto. — Shamal suspira—. Lo siento Fate.

Se recuesta en su silla y cruza con fuerza las manos sobre su regazo. Pienso en la primera vez que la conocí, en este mismo consultorio, hace ocho años. Ambas éramos más jóvenes; confiábamos en la genética molecular y estábamos dispuestas a utilizar la ciencia para confundir a la naturaleza. Recuerdo el halo de esperanza que sentí entonces, Pienso en la mirada de Nanoha cuando le diga que no funcionará.

— ¿y Vivio, que sucede en su caso? —le pregunto. — ¿Funcionaría en su caso?

—No lo se, Nanoha no me deja trabajar con su ADN recuerdas.

—Pero si tuvieras el ADN de Vivio, podrías intentarlo y cuando cumpliera dieciocho años, podrías hacer algo ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Eso quiere decir que aunque ya no tenga esperanza, al menos Vivio podría sacar algún beneficio de todo esto, algún día.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. —Me levanto y me froto las manos—. Pues eso es lo que haremos.

**Nanoha**: Estoy en mi estudio realizando una escultura y entonces escucho a Vivio reír y correr por el jardín:

—¡Nanoha Mamá! ¡Mira lo que me ha comprado Fate mamá! —La niña entra en el estudio con unas zapatillas de color rubí—. ¡Son hermosas verdad! —dice, contenta.

No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas. Fate chan parece complacida.

—¿Fuiste a la oficina de correos? —le pregunto.

—¡rayos! —exclama—. No, me olvidé. Lo siento. Iré mañana a primera hora. Vivio empieza a girar sobre sí misma, pero Fate la detiene con un gesto del brazo.

—No hagas eso, Vivio. Te marearás.- le dice preocupada.

—Me gusta marearme.

—No es una buena idea.

Vivio lleva una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y veo que se ha puesto una tirita en la cara interna del brazo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? —le pregunto, pero la niña en lugar de responder, mira a Fate chan y yo también.

—No es nada —me dice Fate—. Se estuvo chupando la piel hasta hacerse un moretón.

—¿Qué es un moretón? —pregunta Vivio.

Fate chan empieza a explicárselo, pero yo la interrumpo.

—¿Por qué necesita una tirita si tiene un moretón?

—No lo sé —dice — Quería ponerse una.

—Déjame ver Vivio —digo, acercándome a ella.

La niña esconde el brazo con su mano libre.

—No me la quites, me dolerá.

—lo haré con cuidado—le digo, agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

Ella gime asustada, pero estoy decidida. Despacito le extiendo el brazo y le arranco el vendaje con suavidad. Tiene un pinchazo pequeño y rojizo en el centro de un morado púrpura.

—Se ve muy bien verdad Nanoha mamá y casi no llore nada—dice Vivio orgullosa.

La dejo ir y ella vuelve a pegarse la tirita, observándome, a la espera de mi reacción.

—Vivio cariño, ¿por qué no llamas a Linith y le preguntas si quiere venir a cenar? – Vivio sonríe y se marcha corriendo. Fate chan me observa, esperando que yo empiece a hablar.

—No puedo creerlo —le digo al final—. ¿Cómo has podido?

—Tenía que hacerlo —me confiesa—. Ella... No podía dejarla sin al menos... Quería darle ventaja. De este modo, Shamal podrá trabajar en su caso, en beneficio de ella, por si lo necesita… Nanoha, no le dije de qué se trataba. Ya se lo dirás tú cuando... Cuando sea el momento.

—Llama a Shamal y dile que se detenga.

—No.

—Entonces lo haré yo.

—Nanoha, por favor, no...

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo, Fate chan, pero...

—Nanoha —me llama Fate chan decidida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se ha terminado, ¿lo entiendes? Es demasiado tarde para mí, Shamal dice que no puede hacer nada más por mí.

—Pero... —Hago una pausa para asumir lo que acaba de decirme—. Pero, entonces, ¿qué va a ocurrir?- le pregunto asustada.

—No lo sé —responde Fate chan—. Probablemente lo que pensábamos que ocurriría... ocurrirá; pero yo no puedo dejar a Vivio sin intentar ayudarla... Oh, Nanoha, ¡deja que lo haga por ella! Quizá no funcione, puede que ella jamás llegue a usarlo... A lo mejor le encanta viajar a través del tiempo y no se perderá jamás, ni pasará hambre, no la arrestarán, no la hostigarán, violarán o golpearan, pero ¿qué sucede si a ella no le gusta? ¿Qué pasará si solo quiere ser una chica normal? Dime, Nanoha, dime... – me acerco a Fate chan y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas como si con eso fuera a protegerla, como si pudiera detener el tiempo o evitar sus lágrimas.

—La verdad es que tampoco podemos evitarlo, Nanoha —me dice bajito—. Solo intento tejer para ella una red de seguridad. Por favor permíteme dejarle al menos eso ¿por favor?

Solo puedo asentir y besarla yo tampoco logro reprimir el llanto.

—Gracias.

* * *

_**Fate tiene 43 años, y Nanoha 15**_

**Fate**: Ahora conozco el final. Jamás pensé que llegaría a presenciar el momento de mi muerte. Estoy sentada en el prado a primera hora de la mañana, el cielo esta nublado y hace frío. Voy vestida con un abrigo de lana negro, unas botas. Es una fecha que no aparece en la lista y una Nanoha de quince años debe estar dormida y en ese preciso momento me veo aparecer.

A lo lejos, un disparo rasga el aire frío, la temporada de caza ha comenzado y en algún punto lejano dos hombres vestidos con ropas naranja se acomodan para esperar. Caminan hacia mí, por el prado: Shirō y _Kyōya_. No logran verme, porque estoy acurrucada entre la hierba alta, desde su punto de vista solo soy una mancha oscura e inmóvil. Ambos cazadores abandonan el sendero y se adentran en el bosque y solo se detienen a escuchar y lo oyen antes que yo: un roce, un arrastrarse, algo que se mueve entre la hierba seguro es algo grande pero solo se logra ver resplandor blanco y todo sucederá rápidamente, _Kyōya_ levanta su fusil, apunta con cuidado y apreta el gatillo.

Sonará un disparo y luego se oirá un grito, un grito humano, seguido de una pausa y entonces:

—¡Nanoha!, ¡Nanoha! —Y luego nada.

Comienzo a corre hacia ese punto asustada, sin pensar, sin respirar, Shirō también se cerca corriendo y al igual Kyoya y los tres nos encontramos en el mismo lugar. Pero ya no hay nada solo sangre y en ese momento yo sabré que en algún lugar cercano estoy muriendo.

**Nanoha**: Hace una semana que Fate chan esta muy triste. Ahora pasa los días en casa sin moverse, acostada mirando por la ventana, cediendo y resistiendo al sueño, ya casi no come y apenas habla. Vivio siempre esta junto a ella, en silencio y con ganas de alegrarla. Le lleva una naranja a la cama, el periódico, su osito; pero Fate chan solo sonríe con aire ausente y el montoncito de ofrendas permanece sin tocar sobre su mesa de noche. Le obligo a cambiarse de ropa, le pregunto cómo se encuentra, qué necesita pero solo responde con vaguedades o no me responde. A pesar de que la tengo frente a mí, en realidad Fate chan, mi Fate chan ha desaparecido.

Cuando paso frente a nuestro cuarto con un cesto de ropa sucia, veo a Vivio chan a través de la puerta entreabierta, de pie, junto a Fate, que está acostada en la cama. Me detengo para observarla. La niña está inmóvil, con los brazos colgando y sus trencitas le caen por la espalda y la camisa le ha quedado torcida al ponérsela.

—Fate mamá... —dice bajito.

Fate chan no responde y la niña vuelve a intentarlo, ahora más alto. Fate la mira y se da la vuelta. Vivio se sienta en la cama y Fate finge estar dormida.

—Fate mamá.

—¿Mmmmm?

—¿Te estás muriendo?

—No —responde Fate abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hija.

—pero Vivio me dijo que morías.

—Eso ocurre en el futuro, Vivio. Todavía no. Dile que no debería hacerte esa clase de comentarios. —Fate chan se pasa la mano por la cara y Vivio se sienta con las manos cruzadas en el regazo y las rodillas juntas.

—¿Te quedarás siempre en la cama a partir de ahora?

—Sí —dice ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me da la gana de acuerdo- le grita y Vivio se asusta y se levanta de un salto de la cama, casi choca conmigo, pero me pasa los brazos alrededor de la cintura en silencio y yo la levanto mientras llora, adentro se puede escuchar el llanto de Fate chan, Dios mío que debería hacer. ¿Qué puedo decirle, Vivio? ¿Qué puedo decirle, Fate chan? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

* * *

_**Aprendiendo a cocinar**_

_**Nanoha tiene 35 años, y Fate 43**_

**Nanoha**: Fate chan por fin a recuperado sus ánimos y ahora estamos en la cocina, ella sostiene una cebolla y me mira con gravedad.

—Esto es una cebolla.

—Sí he leído sobre ellas.

—Muy bien —me dice con una media sonrisa—.para pelar una cebolla, tienes que tomar un cuchillo afilado, poner de lado la mencionada cebolla sobre una tabla de cocina y quitar ambos extremos, así. Luego puedes pelar la cebolla de este modo. Bien. Si vas a hacer aros de cebolla, tan solo debes separar las rodajas, pero si vas a hacer sopa, salsa para espaguetis o cualquier otra cosa, tienes que trocearla de este modo...

Fate chan ha decidido enseñarme a cocinar. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, rodeadas de tazones, cuchillos y latas de salsa de tomate. Fate empuja la tabla de cocina y el cuchillo y los sitúa frente a mí. Me levanto y pico la cebolla sin mucha destreza mientras ella me observa.

—Muy bien, perfecto. Ahora pasemos a los pimientos verdes. Tienes que cortar con el cuchillo en redondo por aquí y luego arrancar el tallo...

Hacemos salsa napolitana, lasaña. El otro día hicimos galletas de chocolate y crema caramelizadas. Vivio está en el paraíso.

—Más postre —suplica la niña.

Cocinamos huevos con salmón, hicimos pizza. Tengo que admitir que es muy divertido; pero hoy es la primera noche que preparo la cena sola, estoy aterrorizada, pero igual lo intento me he quemado un poco con el horno y al final lo sirvo todo en los platos y lo llevo al comedor, donde Fate chan y Vivio ya están sentadas. Me siento y Fate chan levanta su vaso de leche y me dedica un brindis.

—¡Por la nueva cocinera!

Vivio choca su taza con el vaso y todos empezamos a comer. Miro ansiosa a Fate chan y me doy cuenta de que todo tiene un sabor extraordinario.

—¡Qué bueno esta, Nanoha mamá! —dice Vivio alegremente y Fate chan sonríe y asiente.

—¡Esta fabuloso, Nanoha! —comenta Fate chan.

Nos miramos fijamente y por fin pienso: «No me dejes».

**Fate**: estoy sentada a la mesa y observo a Nanoha y a Vivio comer, Nanoha se ve feliz me recuerda a cuando era niña, intento recordar si alguna vez he visto a Nanoha cenando de pequeña y me doy cuenta de que no. Es en Vivio chan en quien estoy pensando. Nanoha se mueve hacia mí y recuerdo que jamás veré ese rostro de nuevo y lo lamento profundamente, el rostro con el que Nanoha seguirá viviendo sin mí, que jamás besaré de nuevo, que pertenecerá a un mundo que yo no conoceré. ¿Qué le quedará a Nanoha cuando yo me haya marchado? ¿Cómo puedo abandonarla?

—¡eh, osito! Chitón. – dice Vivio regañando a su osito de peluche que esta sobre un mueble cercano, Nanoha y yo la miramos con curiosidad

—Quiere comer caramelos. – explica la niña

—Es un poco tarde para comer caramelos, osito azul. ¿No quieres unos huevos? – le dice Nanoha al peluche

—Al osito no le gustan los huevos, el osito quiere gelatina de frutas. - Oigo a Nanoha reír desde su asiento.

— ¿y unos ponques? —la tiento y lo considera.

—¿Con chocolate?

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres ayudar a Nanoha mamá a prepararlos?

—Si – contesta la niña alegre y ambas se van a la cocina mientras yo recojo los platos, Observo a Nanoha buscar algunos ingredientes y envases de cocina y pienso «Sobrevivirá sin mí», Miro a Vivio mientras la niña mezcla el agua con la harina y pienso en ella a los diez años, a los quince, a los veinte pero para eso falta bastante tiempo. Aún no estoy acabada. Quiero quedarme. Quiero verlas, quiero abrazarme a ellas. Quiero vivir...

— Fate mamá está llorando — susurra Vivio.

—Eso es porque tiene que comer lo que yo cocino —dice Nanoha.

* * *

**Navidad**

_**Nanoha tiene 35 años, y Fate 43**_

_**7.25 Pm**_

**Nanoha**: ¡Vamos a celebrar una fiesta! Fate chan se mostró un tanto reticente al principio, pero ahora parece estar de acuerdo. Está sentada en la mesa de la cocina, enseñando a Vivio a hacer flores con zanahorias. Admito que no he jugado limpio: se lo propuse delante de Vivio chan y la niña dio tantos brincos de alegría que Fate chan no pudo decepcionarla.

—Será fantástico, Fate chan. Todos vendrán a visitarnos.

—¿todos? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Todos los que nos caigan bien —aclaro yo.

Esa es la razón de que lleve varios días limpiando y Fate chan y Vivio hayan horneando galletas. Ayer Hayate chan me acompañó a comprar lo que necesitaríamos para la fiesta. Ahora la casa entera huele a albóndigas y al árbol de Navidad. Miyuki también está en casa, está lavando las copas.

—Nanoha—me dice Fate chan —. Ya falta poco para que lleguen los invitados. Ve a prepararte.

Miro el reloj y noto que ya casi es la hora. A si que subo a cambiarme, ya estoy lista para regresar a la cocina, donde extrañamente Vivio ha logrado mantener limpio su vestido.

—¿No vas a cambiarte? – le pregunto a Fate chan

—Ah, sí. Claro. Ayúdame.

— por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres ponerte? —le pregunto una vez en el cuarto.

—Lo que más te guste. Tú eliges. —Fate chan cierra la puerta del dormitorio—. Ven aquí. —Dejo de revisar el armario y la miro.

—No hay tiempo —le digo.

—Entonces porque lo desperdiciemos hablando —me dice con voz queda y mandona. Cierro la puerta con llave.

—acabo de vestirme...

—calla. —Me toma por el brazo y yo no me resisto, me siento junto a ella y por alguna razón «por última vez» me viene a la mente.

_**8.05 Pm**_

**Fate**: El timbre de la puerta suena bajo a abrirla. Pero Vivio se me ha adelantado y luego grita:

—¡Abuela, abuela! ¡Linith!

Mi madre se quita un poco de nieve y se agacha para abrazarla.

—Hola, Fate —dice mi madre sonriendo.

De repente me asalta una visión: esta noche mi vida entera desfilará ante mis ojos. Hemos invitado a todos aquellos que más nos importan: mi madre, Linith, Miyuki, Signum, Hayate, Shiro, Momoko, Kyoya y su esposa, Chrono su esposa Amy e hijos, Arisa, Suzuka, Shamal amigas de Nanoha que son artistas, amigos míos de la facultad y compañeros de trabajo algunos padres de los amigos de Vivio… Dios mío, ayúdame.

_**8.20 Pm**_

**Nanoha**: Signum y Hayate son los segundos en llegar

—Hey, bibliotecaria, ¿nunca limpias con la pala el caminito?

Fate chan se golpea la frente.

—¡Sabía que había olvidado algo!

Signum nos entrega unos CDs de música y sale a limpiar el camino. Hayate ríe y me sigue a la cocina. Saca una botella enorme de vodka ruso y la mete en el congelador.

De repente, Vivio entra corriendo en la cocina y Hayate la abraza y le da un regalo. Es un diminuto juego de pinturas. Vivio se ha quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión.

—Muchísimas gracias, tía Hayate.

—De nada, Vivio chan.

—Ve a mostrárselo a la abuela —le digo y ella se marcha corriendo. Saco la cabeza por la puerta y veo a Vivio mostrándole a Fate chan su regalo.

—Creo que has creado un monstruo Hayate—le digo.

—Entonces he hecho mi buna obra del día. Sabes cuando era pequeña quería ser esteticista cuando creciera.

—Pero no pudiste aguantarlo y te convertiste en artista —le digo riéndome.

—no conocí a Signum y me di cuenta de que nadie derroca al sistema haciendo permanentes.

—pero tampoco haz doblegado al sistema vendiendo arte.

—Eso lo dirás por ti, guapa. Estoy en el virus informático como expresión artística.

—¡Vaya! —Oh, no—. Pero eso, ¿no es ilegal?

—Bueno, en realidad, no. Yo solo los diseño y luego pinto y hago una exposición, no soy yo quien los pone en circulación.

—Pero alguien podría hacerlo.

—Claro —apunta Hayate con una sonrisa malévola—. Y espero que lo hagan. Ya te enviaré una invitación.

Hayate lanza una carcajada y cuando Arisa y Suzuka entra en la habitación dejamos de hablar de como conquistar el mundo.

_**9.48 horas**_

**Fate**: Hace mucho calor y necesito tomar aire fresco, por eso estoy sentada en el porche de la parte de delantera. Oigo a la gente hablar dentro de la casa. La nieve empieza a caer, es una noche preciosa y escucho a alguien abrir la puerta.

—Signum – se acerca lentamente

—que diablos haces aquí testarossa ¡hace un frío horroroso!

—que ya estas anciana Signum.- le digo burlándome

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Espera un minuto.

Signum desaparece y regresa un rato con su abrigo y el mío.

—Quieres algo de tomar – dice cuando me pongo mi abrigo

—No, gracias. Ya no bebo recuerdas.

—Ah, claro. Siempre lo olvido.

—Signum.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por todo. Has sido la mejor... —No le veo el rostro, pero noto que se ha puesto rígida.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—no me queda mucho tiempo Signum.

—¡Que! ¿Cuándo? – me dice asustada

—Pronto.

—¿Qué día es «pronto»? Testarossa

—No lo sé —le miento. Es muy, muy pronto—. De cualquier modo, solo quería decírtelo... Sé que de vez en cuando he sido una molestia —Signum se ríe—, pero lo he pasado genial. —Callo unos segundos, porque estoy al borde de las lágrimas— Ha sido francamente fantástico— me quedan tantas palabras sin decir.

—Entremos —le propongo finalmente y Signum me abraza durante unos instantes y luego se aleja sin mirar atrás.

_**10.15 Pm**_

**Nanoha**: Fate chan no se encuentra en la sala, no está en la cocina donde Chrono está preparando un té para Amy.

— ¿Has visto a Fate chan? —le pregunto.

—Sí, acabo de hablar con ella. Está sentada afuera de la casa. —Me mira de reojo—. La verdad estoy un poco preocupado por ella. Parece muy triste. Es como si... —se calla un momento y hace un gesto con la mano que significa «A lo mejor me equivoco»—. Me ha recordado a las personas que creen que ya no vivirán mucho más...

Me da un vuelco el corazón.

—la verdad es que está muy deprimida desde hace unos días...

—Ya lo sé; pero hablaba como si fuera a tomar un tren que estuviera a punto de partir, ¿sabes? Me ha dicho... Me ha dicho que me quería y me ha dado las gracias... En fin, la gente como ella no van por ahí diciendo esas cosas cuando creen que les queda mucho tiempo por delante.

Chrono no puede ocultar una lágrima y lo abrazo fuertemente

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Después de ser su mejor amigo desde la infancia y habernos ayudado mutuamente, creo que me he ganado el derecho morir primero que ella sabes. Contaba con que Fate chan esté presente en mi funeral y cite a Donne.

—Bueno, si Fate chan no lo consigue, iré yo —intento animarlo sin tener que llorar—. Hago una imitación genial de Fate chan

Enarco una ceja, levanto el mentón y bajo el tono de voz.

—«Transcurrido un breve sueño, despertamos eternamente y la Muerte estará sentada en la cocina, en ropa interior, a las tres de la mañana, resolviendo el crucigrama de la semana pasada...»

Chrono comienza a reír sin parar y me voy. Fate chan está sentada sola a oscuras, contemplando cómo nieva.

—Acércate—me pide.

Estoy junto a ella observando el paisaje, me rodea la cintura con su brazo y recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Ojala pudiéramos detener el tiempo ahora —me dice.

Le paso los dedos por el cabello. Lo tiene más largo que de costumbre.

—Nanoha.

—Dime, Fate chan.

—Ha llegado la hora...

—¿Qué?

—Que ha... Que yo...

—Dios mío. —Me siento para verle la cara—, Pero... tú no... ¡Quédate! —le ruego tomándola de las manos llorando.

—No podemos hacer nada – su voz esta comenzando a quebrarse

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué permitiste que invitara a toda esta gente?

—No quiero que te quedes sola... y quería despedirme de todos. Porque esta será nuestra última celebración y ha sido genial...

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato viendo La nieve caer.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan unos minutos de las once —le digo consultando el reloj.

Dios mío. Fate chan agarra una manta de cercana y nos envolvemos con ella a llorar. No puedo creerlo. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar el momento, que tenía que ser tarde o temprano y no podríamos hacer nada...

—¿No podemos hacer nada para impedirlo? —le susurro.

—Nanoha...

Su voz es ahogada y la miro a la cara. Los ojos le brillan por las lágrimas. Recuesto mi mejilla contra su hombro y ella me acaricia el cabello. Nos quedamos así durante mucho rato hasta quedarnos sin lágrimas.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi medianoche.

—Estoy asustada —le digo aforrándome a ella.

Es imposible, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que mi Fate chan tan sólida, tan viva, mi amante, mi esposa este cuerpo tan real, que ahora presiono contra el mío con todas mis fuerzas, vaya a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—¡Bésame! – me ruega y yo lo hago, la beso profundamente hasta que siento que me quedo sola, bajo la manta, en el patio, en la fría noche. Sigue nevando y escucho a Hayte decir:

—¡Diez, nueve, ocho...!

Y todos se unen coreando:

—¡Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Suena la explosión de un tapón de champán y todos empiezan a hablar a la vez.

—¿Dónde están Fate y Nanoha? —pregunta alguien.

Y yo oculto el rostro entre las manos y espero.


	12. Final

**Final**

_**Vivio tiene 15 años.**_

* * *

**Vivio:** La lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza, quizás debería buscar un lugar donde refugiarme o simplemente debería volver a casa, seguro Nanoha mamá debe de estar preocupada, pero no quiero detenerme, quiero seguir corriendo, no me importa la lluvia, ni siquiera me importa llegar tarde a mi cumpleaños, no quiero que mamá se preocupe por mi, pero me parte el alma ver la tristeza en sus ojos desde que Fate mamá se marcho.

— no por favor, hoy no — comencé a sentirme mareada y tuve que dejar de correr, inmediatamente mi vista comenzó a nublarse y me sentí mareada, apoye todo mi cuerpo en un árbol y comencé a sentir nauseas, solo cerré mis ojos por un momento y cuando los volví a abrir ya no estaba en el parque sino en un prado completamente desnuda, no pude evitarlo mas y vomite.

Conozco este lugar porque Nanoha mamá me ha hablado de el antes, conozco este lugar porque he visto muchas fotos de el antes, conozco este lugar porque yo misma he estado aquí antes, aunque a veces no quisiera estarlo, por lo menos no en este tiempo, ni este día, el día en donde veo morir a Fate mamá. Me pregunto porque mi subconsciente siempre me trae hasta aquí, cuando estoy mas vulnerable siempre término viajando hacia el pasado, no importa cuanto intente controlar los desplazamientos siempre termino viajando a este día y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero no puedo soportarlo, no quiero seguir viéndolo. Siento las lagrimas correr por mi mejillas y la sangre recorrer mi cuerpo y comienzo a correr de nuevo a través del bosque, las lagrimas no me dejan ver hacia donde me dirijo solo quiero alejarme de ese lugar, siento mi respiración pesada y cuando por fin salgo aun lugar del claro no puedo creer lo que tengo frente a mi.

—Fate mamá.

* * *

_**Fate tiene 43 años, y Nanoha 35**_

**Fate:** El cielo está despejado y caigo sobre la alta hierba seca «Que sea rápido» pienso y a pesar de que intento quedarme inmóvil, no puedo creer lo que sucede después.

—Fate mamá. – escucho a alguien decir a mi espalda y me giro rápidamente, es una hermosa chica de unos 15 años tal vez, sus ojos son de diferente color, heterocromía recuerdo, tiene el cabello largo y rubio igual que el mío pero en su expresión me recuerda tanto a Nanoha.

— ¿Vivio? — Todo sucedió rápidamente y sin embargo para mi fue como si alguien estuviera reproduciendo una especie de video en cámara lenta, suena el restallar de un fusil a lo lejos, que no debería de tener nada que ver conmigo pero no es así: me precipito al suelo bruscamente, siento un dolor frío en mi costado y miro mi cuerpo, un montón de sangre brota de mi cuerpo, Vivio chan se acerca corriendo y sin dejar de llorar ni llamarme mamá puso las manos sobre la herida, quise decirle que no llorara pero no pude, toque su rostro y lo llene de sangre.

Ya no me duele en absoluto («eso no puede ser bueno») puedo ver el miedo en el rostro de Vivio y no puedo culparla yo también estoy aterrada, aun es muy pronto no quiero dejarlas, porque tiene que suceder esto, acaso todo lo que hice en mi vida fue un error, esta mal que ahora pida perdón, yo no elegí vivir de esta manera, no quiero morir, no quiero dejarlas («alguien se acerca»). Vivio comienza a desvanecerse y esta será la ultima vez que la vea y Nanoha quiero ver a Nanoha antes («antes»), y grito su nombre («Nanoha, Nanoha »).

Nanoha se inclina sobre mí, llorando y me doy cuenta que he vuelto a casa y la pequeña Vivio de mí tiempo susurra:

— Fate mamá...

—las amo

—Fate chan...

—Por un mundo suficiente...

—Dios mío, Dios mío, no...

—¡No!

—Y el tiempo...

— ¡FATE! – es lo último que la escucho gritar, Lo siento Nanoha, Vivio, todos ustedes lo saben: saben que si pudiera haberme quedado, si hubiera podido seguir, saben que me habría aferrado a cada segundo de mi vida. Que extraño siento como si estuviera escribiendo una carta de suicidio, Nanoha, quiero decirte una vez más que te quiero. Nuestro amor ha sido la única cosa real en esta vida tan extraña que me ha tocado vivir, eres en la que siempre he podido confiar. Esta noche siento que mi amor por ti existe en el mundo con mas fuerza que mi propia persona: como si pudiera prolongarse incluso aunque yo me haya marchado. Odio la idea de tenerte esperando, sé que has estado esperándome toda la vida, siempre a expensas de cuánto durará la última espera. Diez minutos, diez días acaso. Un mes. ¡Qué esposa más incierta he sido! Por favor, Nanoha, cuando esté muerta, deja de esperar por mí y libérate... ahora me pregunto cuanto faltara, cuando me desvaneceré, pero en cambio siento algo calido en mi mano una sensación extraña como si alguien estuviera llorando.

— Nanoha

* * *

**Vivio**: una vez mas he vuelto al parque, no puedo dejar de llorar desconsoladamente jamás había podido hablar con Fate mamá antes y vivir el momento tan cerca de mí, termino de llorar cuando la lluvia deja de caer por fin, no hay nadie en las calles, nadie se asoma a las ventanas y comienzo a vestirme lentamente tengo esa sensación en mi cuerpo que viene cuando has llorado, es como si estuvieras cansada y no pudieras volver a llorar ni una lagrima mas en tu vida, porque se te han agotado, decido que es hora de volver a casa pero ya no corro solo camino y entro, pero para mi sorpresa Nanoha mamá no esta, recorro cada habitación de la casa y simplemente no puedo encontrarla, voy tomar un baño para evitar enfermarme pero antes escucho los mensajes del contestador.

_Vivio chan cariño – _era Nanoha mamá – _se que debería estar contigo en tu cumpleaños pero recibí una llamada urgente del hospital - _¿que? – _parece que Fate chan ha mostrado mejoría y su cuerpo esta reaccionando… - _Fate mamá – _en cuanto llegues a casa por favor ven lo mas pronto posible Shamal y Hayate estarán esperándote…_

No tuve que escuchar el mensaje dos veces para salir corriendo al hospital, de que hablaba Nanoha mamá, hablaba como si Fate mamá estuviera viva, pero como si yo misma acababa de ver como recibía el disparo y agonizaba en mis brazos. Entre corriendo al hospital recibiendo varios regaños de algunas enfermeras me cruce con Shamal y Hayate junto a los ascensores pero no me detuve a esperar por ellas, sino que subí corriendo por las escaleras, no sabia hacia donde me dirigía pero sabia que debía apresurarme como si algo me estuviera esperando, cruce a grandes zancadas un pasillo lleno de gente y me detuve frente a una puerta blanca, pero que estoy haciendo, ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí, mi cuerpo me trajo hasta acá como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello, aunque yo no lo recordara, que no se supone que este es mi tiempo. Pude escuchar a Nanoha mamá adentro de la habitación llorando y rogándole a alguien que despertara que abriera los ojos.

—Vivio chan - escuche decir a mi abuela a mi espalda y abrí la puerta estrepitosamente Nanoha mamá se giro al verme y entonces vi a Fate mamá acostada en una cama abriendo los ojos lentamente.

— Nanoha.

* * *

_**Un mes después.**_

**Fate:**

— Increíble – dice Shamal, esta sentada frente a su escritorio viendo unos papeles, yo estoy muy nerviosa, a mi lado, una Vivio ya adolescente juega girando en su silla, pienso en lo hermosa que se ve y lo maravilloso que es que aun pueda verla, no puedo creer que me halla perdido diez años de su vida — realmente esto es increíble Fate san, eres todo un caso, no solo eres una viajera del tiempo sino que sobreviviste a una muerte casi inminente y luego despertaste milagrosamente de un coma de diez años ¿Cómo te sientes?

— La verdad estoy muy confundida – le respondo sinceramente – para mi es como si esto hubiera sucedido ayer en la noche, no puedo creer que hayan pasado diez años y ni siquiera se como sobreviví a esto, pero – miro a Vivio quien se sonroja y me sonríe orgullosamente – pero de alguna manera creo que debo agradecértelo Vivio.

— Bueno eso podría no estar de todo mal – dice Shamal y ambas la miramos – tengo una teoría pero como tu misma dices es una teoría de Shamal acerca de viajes en el tiempo y no es como si estuviera comprobada científicamente – asiento para que continúe y ella retira los papeles frente a ella y nos explica – como ya han comprobado lo que ya sucedió no puede ser cambiado y solo existe el libre albedrío cuando se encuentran en su época, en el presente. Cuando están en el pasado solo pueden hacer lo que ya hicieron y cuando están en el futuro, hacen algo en concreto y luego regresan al presente. Eso que hicieron formará parte de su pasado y por lo tanto, también debe de ser inevitable. Pero si lo meditan de manera objetiva Vivio chan no cambio los hechos en ningún momento, técnicamente Fate san tu si recibiste el disparo que tenias que recibir solo que esta vez no fue en un lugar que fuera tan perjudicial como para que tuvieras que morir, en cambio, llegaste a tiempo al hospital pero caíste irremediablemente en coma.

Nos despedimos de Shamal después de un rato y Vivio empuja mi silla de ruedas hasta afuera del edificio, Nanoha aun no llega pues se encuentra haciendo algunas diligencias, Vivio me mira y le propongo ir un momento a la playa del Faro y ella acepta emocionada, desde que desperté no ha querido separase de mi a menos que sea necesario o Nanoha la obligue. La tarde es cálida, Llevo unos pantalones sencillos y una camisa negra; Vivio lleva un hermoso conjunto blanco con amarillo: hemos construido un castillo de arena, comimos perros calientes y patatas fritas que compramos en un puesto cercano, No llevamos mantas ni toallas, por eso tenemos arena pegada al cuerpo y estamos cansadas, aunque satisfechas y nos sentamos a mirar a los niños que corren entre las olas y a algunos perros que trotan en la arena junto a sus dueños.

—Cuéntame una historia —dice Vivio recostándose contra mí.

—¿Qué clase de historia? —le pregunto pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

—Una buena historia. Una historia sobre ti y Nanoha mamá, cuando mamá era pequeña.

—Hummm. Dejame ver, Había una vez...

— ¿Cuándo sucede?

—En todo momento y a la vez. Hace mucho tiempo y ahora mismo.

—¿todo eso a la vez?

—Sí, siempre es a la vez.

—¿Cómo puede ser que sucedan a la vez?

—¿Quieres que te cuente esta historia o no?

—Sí...

—Muy bien, pues. Había una vez una mamá que vivía en una casa muy grande junto a un bosque y en el bosque había un lugar llamado el prado, donde solía ir a jugar. Un día muy bonito tu madre, que tan solo era una niñita pequeñita con el cabello mas corto que ahora, se fue al claro y descubrió que ahí había una mujer...

—¡Sin ropa!

—Sin una sola ropa para cubrirla. Después de que tu madre le diera una toalla de playa que casualmente llevaba encima, para que pudiera ponerse algo, ella le explicó que era una viajera del tiempo y por alguna razón ella le creyó...

—¡Porque era verdad!

—Bueno, sí, pero la niña no tenía modo de saberlo. En fin, ella le creyó y más tarde fue lo bastante tonta como para aceptar casarse con ella y aquí estamos.

Vivio me golpea ligeramente con miedo de lastimarme.

—¡Cuéntalo bien! —me exige.

—Uf. ¿Cómo quieres que te explique cosas si me golpeas de ese modo?

Ella se queda callada un momento y luego dice:

— Sabes Fate mamá hay algo que siempre he querido decirte – la observo atentamente – a veces viajo a través del tiempo.— no puedo evitar reírme y ella se une a mi

— No me digas y ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente en realidad?

— A veces solo sientes como si tu vista se desenfocara, como si te hubiera puesto de pie demasiado rápido – me explica siguiéndome el juego

—Y cuando tu cabeza deja de girar ya estas en otro lugar y en otro tiempo.- le ayudo a explicarse

—Completamente desnuda y tienes que moverte para refugiarte.

— A veces tendrás que robar para conseguir ropa y parecer normal

— A veces puedo estar en mi casa viendo a Nanoha mamá leyendo el periódico y de repente verme con trece años, mientras corto el césped de los abuelos.

— Y Nanoha, Tu madre, ella ha estado esperando toda la vida, siempre preguntándose cuando acabara la espera. – ambas escuchamos que Nanoha nos llama desde la calle y Vivio acerca la silla de ruedas rápidamente, aun no puedo caminar por mucho tiempo.

Veo a Nanoha mientras esperándonos mientras nos acercamos, _Odio la idea de tenerte esperando_. Sé que has estado esperándome toda la vida, _Odio estar donde ella me falta,_ pero siempre soy yo quien se marcha a donde ella no puede seguirme, pero por Nanoha viajaría a través del tiempo para poder verla

* * *

**Amor después del amor**

_**Nanoha tiene 82 años**_

**Nanoha:** Esta mañana el cielo está despejado; la tormenta ha esparcido ramas por el patio. La arena de la playa ha cambiado de lugar y estoy sentada a la mesa del comedor con una taza de té, mirando el agua, escuchando, Esperando.

Hoy no es un día muy distinto de los demás. Me levanto al amanecer y me visto sin prisas, me cepillo el pelo, me hago una tostada, preparo té y me siento a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana, preguntándome si ella vendrá hoy. La situación no varía mucho de todas esas veces que ella se marchó y yo me quedé esperando, pero en esta ocasión tengo un presentimiento y espero a que Fate chan venga. A veces me pregunto si esta urgencia, esta esperanza, impide que suceda con más prontitud. Sin embargo, no me queda más alternativa que esperar. Ella va a venir y aquí me encontrará.

_**Fate tiene 43 años.**_

**Fate:** Me encuentro en un pasillo oscuro, al final del cual hay una puerta ligeramente entreabierta y una luz blanca se ve a través de ella. Camino despacio y en silencio hacia la puerta y miro el interior del cuarto. La luz de la mañana inunda la habitación y me resulta cegadora al principio, pero mientras se me acostumbra la vista, veo que en el cuarto hay una sencilla mesa de madera y junto a la ventana, una mujer está sentada mirando el exterior. Veo una taza de té a la altura de su codo. Desde allí se puede ver la playa y escuchar las olas que se precipitan hacia la orilla y retroceden, la mujer está absolutamente quieta y algo en ella me resulta familiar. Es una anciana; tiene el pelo completamente blanco y le cae por la espalda, la curva de sus hombros, la rigidez de su postura indican que se trata de alguien muy cansado, me acerco y al moverme el suelo cruje; la mujer se vuelve y me ve y su rostro se ilumina de alegría y yo me quedo atónita; es Nanoha se trata de Nanoha ya mayor y ella se acerca a mí, muy despacio y yo la tomo entre mis brazos.

_Aquí es donde siempre he estado viniendo. Desde el principio de mis días y cuando me marche este será el punto central en el que todo confluya, desde el pasado y del cual todo parta. Pero ahora, amor mío, nos encontramos aquí, aquí y ahora y esos otros momentos que discurran en otro que por ti viajaria a traves del tiempo._

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Me entretenido mucho subiendo esta historia, la verdad decidi cambiar el final desde que Kimi-Ronnie lo propuso en uno de sus comentarios y la verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, tambien hubiera sido muy triste para mi tener que matar a Fate chan la mento haberlos tenido a la espera pero fue muy entretenido para mi leer sus comentarios. hasta pronto..._**


End file.
